Purely Business
by SupernaturalShipper12
Summary: Gabriel, Castiel, Dean, and Sam are childhood friends, their parents both run hospitals. When their parents decide to merge their businesses the boys are in for a surprise. In order for both hospitals to merge, the boys need to marry. Not just anyone, they need to marry each other. Sam and Gabriel, Dean and Castiel. Will it ruin them or take their relationships further?
1. Chapter 1

The door to the two story house was kicked open as Dean Winchester stumbled over the threshold carrying a couple of boxes. Behind him stood his younger brother Sam Winchester who chuckled and followed Dean. Down by the car Castiel Novak was arguing with his brother Gabriel.

"Dammit Gabriel, carry your things! I will not carry everything for you!" Castiel scolded. John Winchester smiled over at the two brothers before carrying another of Dean's boxes into the house. Mary and Eve chuckled as they carried a box each inside.

"Will you two idiots quit arguing already?" Castiel turned around and frowned at his father after both boys had gotten smacked upside the head. "The way I see it, neither one of you are moving anything inside. So get to work." Castiel nodded and rubbed his head before shoving a box into Gabriel's arms and grabbing another.

"Their going to argue whether you tell them to stop or not Chuck. It's how they've been since they were kids, their brothers it's practically mandatory." John smiled and grabbed another of the boxes from Dean's impala, this one had Sam's name on it.

"Yeah but not while I'm around, their getting on my nerves. They've been arguing since we left the house and that was by far the longest two hours of my life." Gabriel shrugged and marched through the front door almost running into Sam.

"Move Gigantor, I need to get this upstairs before I decide to just drop it here." Sam rolled his eyes and moved to the side.

"Gabe my room is on the left you better not get your crap mixed in with mine again!" Gabriel turned back to Sam and smiled widely.

"You do realize half or all of the things in this box are yours after you left them at my house right?" Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't leave anything at your place, you always stole my things."

"Touche moose." Gabriel smirked and ran up the stairs just as Castiel walked in and gave Sam a soft smile.

"I do apologize about him, if you would like, I will have him return everything he ever took." Castiel was answered with a shrug.

"Don't worry about it Cas, really it's fine, I'm not sure why he takes my shirts though. They never fit him anyways..." Castiel smiled and walked towards the stairs.

"Oh um, Cas your room is just past the stairs. Dean took the last room upstairs so you got stuck downstairs..." Castiel smiled and nodded.

"That's fine. I do not mind in the slightest." Castiel marched towards the back room, finding he had his own restroom and placed the box down, Eve walked in dragging his luggage and looked around.

"Not bad, you guys have a pretty big home and you have your own bathroom. The boys upstairs have to share, lucky you." Castiel smiled and looked around already planning where he would put up pictures.

"It is quite spacious, I'm not sure what I will do with half of this space." Castiel sighed looking at the cushions against the wall and the bed frame that had yet to be assembled.

"Trust me, this might not be enough space for you. You'll grow accustomed to it and besides you still have to buy some furniture and before you know it everything will be crowded in here." Chuck smiled and placed another box by the door as he walked in.

"That's the last of your things by the way." Castiel nodded and looked around again.

"Are the other rooms this big?" Eve shook her head and wrapped an arm around his waist as they started walking out to check the rest of the house.

They walked out of Castiel's room and paused by a door finding it was another closet before walking past the steps into the living room. Castiel kissed his mom's cheek and walked past the staircase towards what he assumed was a dining room that connected to the kitchen with an island in the middle. Cas looked around and found there was a hallway down the right side of the kitchen that had three doors, one led to the backyard, the second one led to a set of stairs going to the basement, and the last one led to a huge laundry room with two washers and two dryers. He smiled and walked back down the hallway and up the stairs to check on the rest of the rooms.

When he reached the top of the staircase he saw a total of six doors, five along the walls and one on the ceiling which he realized must lead to the attic. There were two doors on each side of the hallway and one at the very end. When Castiel opened the first closed door on the left he found another closet, the first door on the right held a medium sized bathroom. With a shrug and smirk he walked towards the three open doors. Sam was unpacking books from his boxes in the second room on the left side of the hallway, Gabriel was laying on the floor digging through a backpack of candy trying to find another lollipop presumably. Dean was in the room at the way end of the hall, when Castiel walked in he smirked and looked around at the small room while Dean stuffed some clothes into a dresser.

"Hey Cas, how's the house?" Dean looked over his shoulder at Castiel and smiled.

"Uh sorry for y'know sending you downstairs while the rest of us are up here..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably while leaning against the dresser behind him.

"Oh no, it is perfectly fine. My room is way bigger anyways and I get a whole bathroom to myself. So thank you Dean." Castiel smirked as Dean's eyes widened.

"Oh hell no! There is no way you have the biggest room!" Dean shoved past Cas who was still smirking and watched as the other two boys heard Dean and followed him downstairs. Castiel walked calmly and smugly downstairs following them and smiled at their parents who were busy talking about their business' in the living room before following the other three boys.

"Son of a bitch! I knew I should have looked through the house before choosing a room!" Cas chuckled softly at Dean as he walked in seeing all three boys looking around the room with wide eyes.

"No kidding, Cas you can fit both mine and Gabe's room into this room. It's freaking huge!" Sam looked over jealously at Cas and crossed his arms.

"Not to mention the bathroom is half the size of Dean's room. It even has one of those showers with three different shower heads." Castiel watched as the three boys pouted and admired the size of the room.

"Cas switch with me!" Dean pleaded.

"No way, you chose your room and now this one is mine, however you three are more than welcome to come down and visit me whenever you please." Dean rolled his eyes and walked out to complain to his parents, of course with Sam and Gabriel tailing him. Castiel chuckled and followed behind.

"Shut up Cas we get it your room is practically like a mini house all to yourself." Gabriel mumbled before sitting next to their mom who instantly wrapped her arms around him.

"So not fair! He hardly has anything anyways, why does he get the big room?!" John chuckled at Dean's complaints and rolled his eyes.

"You chose Dean, now hush that mouth of yours already." Dean groaned loudly and nodded towards his mother before they all sat on the couches.

"I can't believe our babies are all grown up already, Mary, just look at them. It seems like only yesterday your boy Dean came to Castiel's rescue against a dog." Eve smiled looking at the two boys who were busy having a thumb war.

"Not to mention when your son Gabriel distracted my Sammy in preschool from crying when I had to leave by offering him some of his candy." Mary smiled and ran her fingers through Sam's hair before reaching over and squeezing Gabriel's hand softly.

"Oh don't forget the time we got stuck babysitting all these brats while you two decided to have your women's night out every other Wednesday!" John grumbled and yawned before wrapping an arm around Mary and smiling as Chuck took Eve's hand.

"So when are you guys heading home?" Dean looked at both parents who shrugged and smirked.

"Want us out that bad, even after we gave you such an amazing life and even had the four of you grow up together. I am genuinely hurt Dean." Chuck wiped away his nonexistent tears and smiled.

"No, of course not , we were just wondering is all." Sam gave a small smile and glared at Dean.

"Well we were planning on stopping by Bobby's to see how their doing and then heading home afterwards and for the hundredth time Sam, I have known you since you paraded around in diapers. Drop the ' ' already." Sam nodded as a blush crept along his cheeks and John looked down at his watch and stood up.

"If we're planning on getting home before it gets way too late then we should be heading out now." Mary nodded and stood up along with everyone else.

"Don't forget to eat boys, I know how all of you get when you become too focused on one thing. If I find out that you boys are starving I will personally drive up here to beat some sense into all of you. You hear?" Mary placed her hands on her hips and glared at the boys, who all nodded and smiled.

"Good, now come and give me a hug." Mary opened her arms and pulled her sons in for a huge hug while Eve did the same, before the boys were pulled to their fathers.

"Well let's be on our way then." Chuck walked towards the open door with John and turned back to see the women still standing their with their hands on their hips.

"I am not going anywhere until I have gotten a hug from my boys!" Mary crossed her arms and looked at John.

"My thoughts exactly Mary." Eve nodded and looked back at the men all by the door.

"Have you women gone senile? You just hugged your boys." Dean and Gabriel chuckled softly as Sam and Castiel rolled their eyes.

"Last time I checked we raised the boys together. Castiel and Gabriel are as much of my boys as Dean and Sam are Eve's" Mary looked at the boys who were all smiling at their mothers.

"So I for one am not leaving until I get a hug from my sons" Eve opened her arms wide as Dean and Sam made their way to her. Gabriel smiled and walked towards Mary's outstretched arms as Castiel wiped his eyes and followed suit.

"You do not know how much hearing that means to all of us, thank you." Castiel hugged Mary tightly while John and Chuck shook their heads smiling.

"Awwww little baby Cas is crying!" Dean reached over and pinched Castiel's cheek and was rewarded with a glare.

"Oh for the love of...Can we go now? I think we've all had enough chick flick moments today." John groaned and walked out the door with Chuck, Eve, and Mary in tow.

After the boys all said goodbye to their parents they each went their separate ways to finish unpacking with promises to go out for pizza and beer at dinner. Dean was the first to finish and spent a few hours talking with his girlfriend Lisa on the phone. Sam spent the next couple of hours before dinner reading and texting his girlfriend Jessica, while Gabriel sorted all his candy into different spots and unpacked a few boxes of Sam's shirts he had stolen over the years. Castiel finished unpacking all the boxes in his room and was struggling to fix the bed frame before he finally gave up and went upstairs to Dean, he hesitated at Dean's door knowing how his best friends mood changes completely when he was talking to his girlfriend. With a sigh Castiel knocked on the open door and waited until he looked up.

"Hey Dean, I can't seem to fix that trap made in hell that we call a bed frame...I require some assistance..." Castiel rubbed his arm uncomfortably and watched as Dean placed his hand over the phone and glared.

"Cas I'm on the phone, I'm busy, go ask Gabe or Sam. I can't keep taking care of you every time. It's exhausting, I have my own life too you know. You need to start learning how to do things on your own and stop relying on others." Cas bit his lip and nodded before turning around and closing the door behind him. Dean's words hurt him more than they probably should have and he wiped his eyes before looking up to see Sam and Gabe standing in their doorways with pitiful looks on their faces, having heard the conversation.

"Hey uh...Cas I can...you know help you..if you want.." Sam gave a small smile trying his hardest not to make it seem even more awkward and embarrassing for the blue eyed boy.

"Yeah bro, come on let us help. We'll fix it for you." Cas glanced at the two boys and gave a small smile before shaking his head and walking past them.

"I'm grateful for the offer but Dean was right...I need to learn how to do things on my own...I'll um...I'll meet you guys at the pizza place down the street once I'm done." Sam watched and looked over to Gabe before sighing and rubbing his neck.

"Sorry, Dean is a total dick when it comes to being interrupted on the phone with Lisa." Gabe smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Samwich I grew up with you guys, I know. We both do, I just think it's harder on Castiel because they were closer to each other than they were to us. Just like how we grew up closer to each other than we did to them." Sam nodded and glanced at Gabriel's clothing before sighing again.

"Why are you wearing my shirt again Gabe?! I just bought it last week!"

Gabe looked down at the shirt and smiled, "It's more comfortable. Besides it smells like you and reminds me of home so it's fine right Sammy?" Sam rolled his eyes and nodded before retreating into his room to grab his phone and wallet.

"Let's go then shall we?" Gabe nodded and grabbed his things before walking into Dean's room.

"Get off the phone already we're starving, let's go eat!" Dean rolled his eyes as his stomach grumbled and nodded before hanging up on Lisa and grabbing his leather jacket.

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry right now, otherwise I would have kicked you out of my room like I did with Cas." Gabe rolled his eyes and followed Dean downstairs where Sam was waiting.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Deano. Besides why would you need to talk to her so much if you have her in almost every freaking class this semester?!" Dean shrugged and looked down the hall towards Castiel's closed door.

"He's not coming?" Dean looked over at Sam who merely shrugged.

"Said he'll meet us there once he finishes fixing the bed frame. Douche move by the way, you hurt his feelings Dean. Try to be nicer next time he's our best friend, you didn't have to say it the way you did."

"Yes mother, now are we going to stand around here all night or are we going to go get some grub? Because my stomach is eating itself over here." Sam sighed and walked out with the other two boys in tow.

The walk to the Tony's pizza parlor was a short five minute walk in which Sam and Dean argued about who's girlfriend was better and why. Gabriel tuned them out and spent the walk playing a game on his phone. Once they got there they ordered a large meat lover's pizza for Gabe, Castiel, and Dean. Sam went to the salad bar and filled up on what Dean liked to call rabbit food.

Half an hour passed since they got their food and Castiel still hadn't shown up. Gabe looked at the almost completely devoured pizza in front of him and Dean and looked over to Sam.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" Sam looked at his watch and nodded.

"Yeah, but maybe he's on his way as we speak?" Gabe nodded and looked down at his phone, not before noticing Dean's constant glance at the door and out the window towards the direction of the house as he bounced his leg impatiently.

Sam exchanged a look with Gabe and smiled softly at his brothers worried expression. "Dean, why don't you just call him?" Sam questioned before shoving a forkful of salad in his mouth.

"I'll give him 10 minutes and then I'll call." Gabe smiled and went back to playing his game, satisfied with the answer Dean had given. That happiness was short lived when 10 minutes had come and gone and Dean never called. There was no sign of Cas either.

"Maybe we should head back?" Gabe offered and Sam nodded before grabbing a box and putting the remains of the pizza inside for Cas.

"It's been over an hour and a half, I think that's a good idea." Dean got up and quickly walked to the door looking to make sure the other two were behind him. At the speed they were walking they ended up home in two and a half minutes.

Sam unlocked the door and stepped inside before being shoved aside by a worried Dean, he couldn't help but share a smile with Gabe as they watched him.

"CAS?! WE'RE HOME!" Dean yelled out while making his way to Castiel's room. Sam placed the leftover pizza in the fridge and raised an eyebrow before following Gabriel and Dean to Castiel's room.

Sam smiled watching Dean fidget in front of the closed door with his hand floating just above the doorknob. "Dean just open the door already for fucks sake." Gabe growled and smirked at Dean's glare before he opened the door.

Sam smiled at the sight before them. "He's been here this whole fucking time?! And I was worrying for nothing? You've gotta be shitting me!" Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as Gabriel stepped over the sleeping boy and grabbed a couple of pillows and a sheet. Sam slowly knelt next to Cas and pulled the tools out of his hands before gently lifting him up and carrying him out towards the living room.

"I'm going to stay here and fix this damn thing, I swear he can't do anything for himself." Dean picked up the tools and set to work on fixing Cas' bed.

"That's not true Dean, he knows how to cook, clean, and take care of us when were injured. Hell he even went grocery shopping, that fridge is filled with pie, salad, and chocolates. Not to mention the milk, cereal, eggs, and other things he picked up for us. He went shopping and got us all things we love while we were out eating. So be nicer and apologize tomorrow understand?" Sam and Gabriel glared at Dean until he finally raised both hands and conceded defeat.

"Good, don't stay up too late. We have class tomorrow and then we have to go furniture shopping with Cas. I'm turning in early so goodnight my annoying dirtbag of a best friend/unrelated brother." Gabe ruffled Dean's hair and gave Sam a hug before walking out and covering Castiel with the sheet and heading to bed.

"Night Dean, like Gabe said don't stay up too long." Sam reached over and patted Dean's shoulder before going to bed.

"I am so not looking forward to tomorrow. Stupid school, stupid shopping, ugh and stupid apologizing... whatever sooner I finish the sooner I can go to sleep." Dean mumbled and continued to work while thinking of all the things they needed to buy the following day, that they could put in Castiel's room when they wanted to hang out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think we should tell the boys about merging our hospitals?" Mary looked over to where Bobby, John, and Chuck were watching a game and drinking beer.

"They aren't going to take it well. Especially since Dean and Sam already have girlfriends. I definitely don't see Dean bowing down that easily." Ellen set three cups of tea in front of them before taking a seat by Eve.

"You're right, but they still need to know. Why don't we just tell them this weekend instead?" Chuck nodded and looked over at the women.

"Well at least we know Gabriel and Castiel will have no trouble with it. They've had the biggest crushes on your boys since they were little." John nodded and took a drink from his beer before chuckling.

"At first I thought it was admiration towards my boys, but anyone can see clear as day how much those boys fell and I'm happy for them. Now if only someone would open my children's eyes then maybe we could get somewhere." John took another drink and looked at his watch.

"Now that their all living in the same town as us, maybe I'll see their faces around here more often." Bobby stood up and went to the kitchen for another beer.

"We'll see, depends on how busy their lives become." Mary smiled and looked at the picture of all the boys at the lake, that was set as her screensaver.

Sam woke up at 5:30 and decided to go for a jog, he stumbled around the dark room until he found the light switch and got dressed.

"Sammy! Shut the hell up, it is too freaking early for you to be awake. These walls aren't as thick as you think you know!" Sam chuckled at Dean's complaint and finished getting dressed before walking into his room.

"Now that you're awake, go for a jog with me."

"Are you nuts? It's not even time for the damn sun to be out, why in the hell should I be out running?" Dean pulled the pillow over his head and grumbled when Sam yanked the sheet off of him.

"Dean I didn't want to say anything but you leave me no choice. You're getting fat. You eat too much pie and you don't work out enough. I don't think Lisa is going to like a fat Dean too much." Dean sat up instantly and threw the pillow at Sam.

"I'm not fat, shut the hell up. I'll show you how in shape I still am." Sam chuckled as Dean got up and grabbed some clothes.

"For the love of God, will you shut the hell up and let me sleep?! Ugh I need a candy." Gabriel grumbled as he rolled out of bed and made his way to his dresser filled with lollipops.

"Gaaaaabe! You're awake! Go running with us!" Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's shoulders and let his body go limp. Gabriel grunted and held tight to Sam's arms while trying to stay upright.

"Samsquatch as much as I love you, there is nothing you can say that will make me want to go running at hell-thirty in the morning. Also you do realize you're freaking heavy! I can not carry you! Get off!" Gabriel unwrapped Sams arms from around his shoulders and smiled triumphantly when he heard the thud of Sam's body hitting the ground, followed by a loud groan.

"You ass! That hurt!" Gabe shrugged and stuck the lollipop in his mouth.

"Fine, I'll buy you as much candy as you want for the next month but you have to go running with me in the meantime every morning." Sam watched as Gabe pondered the offer and smiled when he saw Gabe sigh and nod.

"As long as I don't have to waste my money let's go." Sam nodded and got up, tossed a pair of Gabriel's sweats at him before walking out to meet Dean in the hallway.

"We'll be downstairs, hurry up." Gabriel groaned and got dressed and made his way downstairs to find Castiel waiting with the other two boys. He shot him a confused look as Castiel shrugged.

"I tried to pretend I was still asleep, kind of hard to do when the Winchesters decide to flip the couch you're sleeping on over." Gabe glanced from Castiel's frowning face to Dean's smirking one and finally to Sam's huge grin.

"So I guess we're all running in the mornings from now on then?" Castiel shrugged and zipped up his jacket before jogging out the door with Dean and Sam in tow.

"Don't worry, I'll lock up." Gabe grumbled before closing the door behind him and followed the boys.

Gabe chuckled as he passed Dean easily, "What's the matter Deano? Too much pie?"

"Shut the hell up" Dean grumbled and huffed following behind Gabriel and Sam as they slowly ran side by side.

"How is Castiel way the hell up there and not winded yet?" Sam questioned after about thirty minutes of silent jogging.

"We're more fit than we look, Samwich." Gabe winked and sped up to catch up with his brother.

Sam looked back over his shoulder and gave Dean an exasperated look before slowing down to jog by his side. "I didn't think Castiel and Gabe could run this long, here I was thinking we were way more fit than them." Dean grunted and looked up seeing the high hill they were coming up on.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dean huffed and pushed himself up the hill with Sam beside him having trouble as well. When they got to the top they were met with Castiel and Gabriel's smiling faces.

"I thought you were in shape Sammy, you're as winded as Deano there." Gabe chuckled and looked to Castiel.

"I agree, you eat healthy and run every morning. I fail to see why you are that worn out." Sam shrugged and took a few deep breaths and laughed when he saw Dean give up and drop on his back.

"Screw all of you and being in shape. Cas we never see you running how the hell are you perfectly fine? Even you Gabriel...I don't understand it. What is this sorcery?!" Cas smiled down at Dean and shrugged.

"I don't run but it felt good, I should do it more often. The look on your faces is payment enough for this hard work." Castiel wiped the sweat off his face and stretched a bit.

After a few minutes of Dean's complaints, Gabriel's whining to Sam about candy, and Sam holding the lollipops above his head away from Gabriel they finally decided it was time to head back down the hill. Castiel and Sam decided to race to the house. Castiel smiled in victory when he ran the last few feet in front of Sam and touched the door first.

"Damn, I thought I had you!" Sam panted and leaned against the door as Castiel chuckled and unlocked it.

"I wasn't even going full speed, you're slacking Winchester." Sam rolled his eyes and followed Castiel into the house after seeing Gabe and Dean jogging side by side a ways away.

"You better run upstairs and shower before they beat you to it." Sam nodded and took off, Castiel smiled and went to his room to shower as well.

Castiel set his clothes on his bed and walked into the bathroom. After peeling the jacket, shirt, sweats, and underwear from his sweaty body he wrapped a towel around his waist and looked up at the shower. He couldn't for the life of him, understand what was so amazing about having three shower heads. He just found it plain weird.

When he stepped in the shower and turned on the water he gasped in awe. Water pelted his skin all around as he closed his eyes and dropped his head under the showers. He smiled at the feel of water cascading over every inch of his body.

"I love having this bathroom." Castiel smiled and reached for the shampoo. He froze when he saw Dean opening the shower door and stepping inside in all his glorious nudity.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Castiel's eyes widened as he turned away from Dean, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"I'm showering. Dude you have the biggest bathroom in the whole house. Not to mention the fact that it has three freaking shower heads. So scoot over, by the time Sam and Gabriel are done showering there won't be any hot water. So I'd rather shower now, before that happens." Castiel nodded facing away and scooted closer to the wall on the opposite side from Dean.

"C-can you pass me the shampoo please..." Castiel stretched out his hand and took it from Dean.

"Cas, relax. This isn't the first time we've showered together. You have nothing to be embarrassed of." Castiel nodded and quickly washed his hair while sneaking glances at Dean's back every few seconds. He watched as the water ran along the tight muscles and bit his lip before turning away and washing his body.

"You can have the rest of the shower, I'm done. I'm going to go make breakfast." Dean grunted in response and looked over at Castiel.

"Hey Cas...thanks for grocery shopping and um not forgetting the pie." Cas stopped midway out of the shower and smiled back.

"Thank you for fixing my bed." He wrapped the towel tighter around his waist and looked to his room. He looked back through the shower's glass doors, letting his eyes slide down Dean's body one last time before walking out of the bathroom. He quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen where he ran into a blushing Sam.

"Are you alright?" Cas quirked an eyebrow before reaching up to feel Sam's forehead. Sam smiled and nodded and pushed his hand away gently.

"Yeah, Gabe just stormed into the bathroom naked and shoved me out while I was getting dressed." Castiel chuckled and shook his head.

"Dean stormed into the shower with me." His face flushed as he ducked his head and rummaged through the fridge.

"Sorry about him." Sam took his coffee and went to the table. Castiel took out almost all the ingredients he had bought the day before and set to work on making breakfast for everyone. While he was cooking Gabriel walked into the kitchen and danced under Castiel's arm to grab the cup of coffee his brother had already poured for him.

"Extra-" Gabe was cut off when Castiel pulled out a bag of chocolate chips and smiled.

"Extra chocolate chips, I know. You have always had a major sweet tooth." Gabriel placed a huge sloppy kiss on Castiel's cheek before walking to where Sam was smiling amused and sitting next to him. Castiel groaned and rubbed his cheek before grabbing Dean's coffee and placing it on the bar in front of him so Dean would have an easy access to it.

Dean walked in not even a second later and smiled at Cas as he grabbed the coffee and sat across from Gabriel and Sam.

"Sam can you come help me please?" Cas looked over to Sam who nodded and stood up coming to the counter and collecting the plates Castiel had set out.

"Cas, you didn't have to make us all different meals you know..."

"No you didn't but thank you it's delicious!" Dean said behind a mouthful of bacon.

Castiel had made Sam a plate of eggs with spinach, bacon, a small bowl of fruit, wheat toast and a small side salad. Gabriel had scrambled eggs with cheese melted on top, sausage, bacon, and extra chocolate chip pancakes. Castiel made Dean an omelette stuffed with bacon, sausage, and ham. He also made Dean extra strips of bacon, and cut him a slice of pie.

"Cas you are an angel sent from heaven." Dean mumbles and shoves another forkful of food in his mouth.

"You're exaggerating but I will take that compliment." Castiel quickly washes the dishes and looks up to see three sets of eyes on him.

"You're not going to eat?" Cas looks at Gabriel and gives a small smile wiping his hands on the towel by the counter before picking up his coffee in a to go cup and grabbing his backpack from the side of the counter. While throwing it over one shoulder he makes his way to the table and steals a piece of Sam's toast. Sam smiles when Cas gives him a half hug and walks around to Gabriel and kisses his cheek. Castiel takes the piece of toast and takes a bit before ruffling Dean's hair and walking towards the door.

"This is enough for my breakfast, I have class at 8:30, which is in 15 minutes so I will see you guys later." Cas waves leaving the three boys staring at the door.

"Who the hell applies for classes at 8 in the morning?" Dean turns back to his plate and takes another bite.

"Apparently my brother." Gabe finishes his food and walks to the kitchen to wash his dish. After all the boys finished their food and grabbed their things, they made their way to class.

Castiel took courses fully based on medicine and becoming a doctor. Gabriel did the same but decided to take the courses during the afternoon. Dean took classes to become a mechanic and Sam studied to become a lawyer. They all agreed to make sure they would eat dinner together so they made sure not to get night courses.

When everyone had finished classes and met up at the center of the courtyard, Castiel was practically jumping in excitement. As he rounded the corner he saw Gabriel first and he felt his smile slip away at Gabriel's annoyed look.

"Gabriel? What's wrong?" Gabriel looked up at Castiel and tossed a thumb over his shoulder in the direction that Sam and Dean were coming. Castiel immediately knew why Gabriel looked annoyed. Attached to both of the boys hips were none other than Lisa and Jessica. Castiel met Gabriel's eyes and bit his lip. Both boys knew they each had feelings for the Winchester brothers.

"Hey guys!" Castiel forced a smile on his face and looked up to Sam.

"Hello Sam, Jessica." He nodded towards the pair.

"Um what's wrong with Gabe?" Castiel looked back to see his brother pouting and gave him a look.

"Er...he...ran out of candy.. during class.." Castiel smiled back at the confused boy.

"That's weird...Gabe always packs enough-"

"Hey Cas, listen Sammy and I want to take the girls to the movies. We'll see you guys later at home alright?" Dean cut Sam off and pulled Lisa close.

"What about the furniture?" Cas clenched his fists and shoved his hands into his trench coat.

"Cas we could do that any other day, better yet why don't you two go and do it. We'll meet you guys back at the house." Without another word said Sam, Dean, Lisa and Jessica turned and walked off towards the impala. Gabriel sighed and threw an arm over Castiel's shoulders before walking towards the store.

Castiel pulled out his phone after it started ringing and held up a finger to silence Gabriel who was talking about how fat Jessica looked.

"Hello mother, how are you?"

 _"Castiel, we just saw each other yesterday and I'm the same as I was then, perfectly fine. Listen, we want you and the boys to come down here for dinner this Saturday. Around 6:00, we won't take no for an answer. We'll see you boys then. Mary is already talking on the phone with Sam as we speak. I love you sweetheart, bye for now. Give Gabriel a kiss for me!"_

Castiel looked at his phone and sighed shoving it in his pocket. "We have dinner with the Winchesters on Saturday at 6 back home." Gabe nodded and went about choosing what couch should be in Castiels room.

By the time the Novak brothers had finished choosing, paying, and carrying the furniture from the store back to the house it was already time for dinner. Castiel decided on spaghetti and made a plate for everyone. The brothers waited for Sam and Dean for half an hour before finally digging into their food.

While Gabriel washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, Castiel covered Sam and Dean's plates and left them on the stove. He then proceeded to put the leftovers in the refrigerator. Gabriel smiled at his brother and they both went into Castiel's room to set up the rest of the furniture.

By the time the boys finished moving things around and connecting wires it was half past 11. They stood at the doorway to Castiel's room and admired their work. On the wall by the door the boys had assembled a huge bookshelf already filled with Castiel's books. Against the left wall was the full sized bed with nightstands on each side. On the wall to the right the brothers had set up Castiel's flatscreen and racks for games on the sides. Underneath the flatscreen there was a table with the PS4 and XBOX One. In front of that there was a couch and coffee table. On almost every open surface on the walls, Castiel and Gabriel hung up pictures of the whole family, Dean's whole family, and every moment ever caught on camera.

The boys smiled at each other and collapsed into the couch when they heard the front door open.

"WE'RE HOME!" Cas sighed hearing Dean yell and looked over to Gabe who stood up with him and walked out into the dark hallway, stopping by the light switch.

"Dean shut up! They might be asleep already its almost midnight, and all the lights are off." Sam tried to hush his brother and bit his lip when the light flicked on.

"No we're not asleep. We just finished fixing Castiel's room. Where were you boys?" Gabriel crossed his arms and Castiel leaned against the wall watching the two boys who were smiling sheepishly.

"We went to the movies with Lisa and Jessica. You knew this already." Dean shrugged off his jacket and laid it along the back of the living room couch.

"That was at 4:45, it is now currently 11:52pm" Gabriel glared at Sam and Dean.

"What does it matter Gabe, we were spending time with our girlfriends. Give us a break." Sam yawned and watched the Novak brothers warily.

"No Samuel, you give us a break. You two assholes have been on a break since 4:45." Cas pushed off the wall and shoved past the Winchesters, who looked at the blue eyed male surprise written in their expressions.

"Geez Cas, what's up your ass?" Dean was the first to recover and walked to the counter with Gabe and Sam following. Dean and Sam leaned against the counter while Gabe watched from the dining room.

"Nothing is up my ass Dean Winchester. Next time you two want to break a promise it would be nice if you would inform us first." Cas grabbed the plates from the stove and walked to the dining room.

Dean and Sam shared a confused look while Castiel and Gabriel shared one of annoyance. "Cas, we didn't break any promises, what do you mean?" Sam questioned while rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Castiel lost his patience and slammed the plates onto the table, causing the three boys to jump. "Thank you Dean and Samuel Winchester for missing dinner. We tried waiting for you but obviously it was wise not to. I hope it's to your tastes. I made sure to add just a pinch of you're both an asshole and a dash of kiss my ass and don't speak to us for awhile."

Gabe chuckled softly at the outburst and shook his head as Castiel stormed past him into the room. They all waited until they heard the door slam to speak.

"Dude what the hell? It was just one freaking dinner."Dean looked over at Sam who shrugged confused as well and looked at Gabe.

"It wasn't just a dinner Deano. Cas always missed first dinners in a new house whenever we moved because he either had something to do or was sick. He was looking forward to going furniture shopping with all of us, fixing his room and the rest of the house together, and then making dinner for all of us to enjoy together. Cas was looking forward to it and you both let him down." Gabe shook his head disappointed and looked up at Sam.

"Well how the hell were we supposed to know?" Dean sat in front of the plate with Sam next to him.

"We grew up with him Dean...we should have known, we made sure we always lived next to their family. He's your best friend how did we not know? I saw the way he looked at school when we left...I should have said something." Sam looked down at the table and then apologetically at Gabriel.

"Oh no you don't, not this time Samuel. Your apologies won't be accepted this easily...I'm with Cas on this one. Next time you two want to break a promise, a little bit of a notice would be appreciated." Gabe shook his head at the two boys and sighed. "I'm staying in Castiel's room tonight have a good night gentlemen" Gabriel turned and slipped into Castiel's room.

"We messed up big time didn't we?" Sam looked over to Dean who simply nodded and bit his lip.

"Yeah Sammy...we did, Gabe hates when we break our promises but no one hates it more than Castiel...shit." Dean sighed and rubbed his face before looking down at the food in front of him.

"Well we better make peace before Saturday." Dean nodded and stood up.

"I'm turning in early we'll plan something out to apologize with tomorrow, night Sammy." Sam nodded and put the food away before turning in also.

Gabriel ruffled Castiel's hair and borrowed some shorts before taking over the couch. Castiel smiled at his brother and shrugged, "Do you think I was a little harsh with them? I mean obviously they didn't realize their mistake..."

"Cas, I love Sam...you love Dean...we have since we were kids, I think seeing them with their girlfriends actually made us more pissed off but that doesn't mean they can go and say one thing and do the complete opposite. So no, I think you did great." Castiel smiled and turned out the light before sliding under the covers of his bed.

"Night Gabriel."

"Goodnight Castiel, let's go for a run earlier than them."

"Yeah how's 4:30 sound?" Gabriel groaned before agreeing and slipping into dreamland with Castiel close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sammy, shut that piece of shit off!" Sam sat up startled and looked over at his alarm.

"Ugh, its 5:35 already?! I feel like I haven't even slept!" Sam grumbled and smacked the evil contraption until it fell silent.

"It's been ringing for the past five minutes! I need my beauty sleep dammit!" Dean grumbled and stormed out of the room as Sam sighed and got up.

"Dean your fat!" Sam smirked as he saw Dean walk past his door in his running gear.

"The hell I am! I'll show you! Cas get your ass up, we're going for a run!" Sam quickly changed and ran downstairs to catch up with Dean before he had the chance to change his mind.

"Gabe that goes for you too!" Sam called and waited next to Dean who was quickly becoming impatient.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean stomped to Castiel's room and shoved the door open to find an empty room save for a note on a neatly made bed.

 _Went for a jog with Gabriel, we left at 4:30. We should be back soon. Don't wait for us, breakfast is already done, I got up early to cook. Gabriel and I should be out of class by 5:00pm. We'll use the school's showers._

 _Dinner is going to be chicken alfredo with a side of salad. If you want something else, Dean, I highly suggest you send me a message or call before then._

 _Gabriel also wishes to inform you, Samuel, that you need to stay out of his room and give him back the candy you hid or else you will wake up a shaven moose._

 _Have a good day gentlemen,_

 _Castiel & Gabriel Novak._

"They won't be back until later Sammy, let's go." Dean shoves the note into Sam's chest as he makes his way to the front door.

"Then I guess we have enough time to figure some sort of apology." Sam mumbles following Dean.

"Castiel I need candy! My damn moose hid it all! Cas! Castiel! Are you listening to me Cassie!" Castiel shrugged and set the pasta to boil before turning to the fridge and starting with salads while carrying a medical textbook around.

"Gabriel if you need candy that bad go buy some. I am busy." Gabriel pouted and walked over to his older brother.

"First, who studies while cooking? It's just weird. Second, what kind of professor gives a test on the third day of school on over 45 pages of the first chapter?! That professor is completely nuts. Third, Samwich is supposed to buy me candy from now on so I wasted all my money on buying more video games...Cassie can I borrow money?" Castiel stops and looks over the top of his book at Gabriel's pouting face and sighs.

"I have a test tomorrow, the professor is an assbutt, I need this money for groceries. Have you tried to provide food for three grown men who eat like they have a black hole in place of their stomach? If you need candy that much go search Sam's room." Castiel turned away from Gabe, signifying the end of that conversation. Gabriel groaned as the front door opened.

"Sammy!" Dean and Sam looked up just in time to see a golden haired boy launching himself towards the front door. Sam stepped to the side just in time for Gabriel to run into Dean.

"Cas call your dog off!" Dean grumbled from the bottom of where Gabriel was now sitting. Sam chuckled and closed the door before helping Gabe and Dean off the ground.

"Sam where for the love of all that is good on this earth, did you put his candy?!" Castiel set aside his book and turned to finish with the pasta.

"Oh is that why he tried to tackle me?" Sam walked over to the cabinets above the stove and opened it to reveal 5 huge bins of candy. With a grin he opened one and tossed a lollipop to Gabriel who pouted.

"Of course, Gi-freaking-gantor would hide my damn candy in the highest point possible and then only give me one piece." Gabriel snatched the lollipop thrown to him by Sam and made quick work of unwrapping and shoving it in his mouth.

"Son of a bitch, there went our money Sammy." All eyes fell on the smashed box Dean was carrying towards the counter in front of Castiel. Castiel squinted in confusion and tilted his head a bit.

"What's that?" Cas reached out to lift the lid and bit his lip to hold back his laughter at the mess of cake in the box.

"It was the last bit of our money in an apology... after everything last night we decided since you are always so kind and sweet we would buy you guys something just as sweet..." Sam smiled lightly while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Gabriel reached over the box and swiped his finger through the cake before licking the icing off.

"Delicious...Can we forgive them already Cassie please? I want the cake!" Gabriel gave his best puppy dog eyes and reached for the cake again before Dean moved it away looking at Castiel.

"I don't know..." Castiel fidgeted at the three pairs of eyes before pulling some plates out of another cabinet and started serving their dinner. When he finished serving their plates he pushed past them and started setting the table.

"Cas...we're really sorry...we didn't realize how much it meant to you..." Sam grabs the last two plates and places them in the remaining open spots at the table before giving his sad puppy dog eyes also. Cas bites his lip and shrugs.

"Cassie...please please please! I mean look! It's cake! CAKE CASSIE!" Gabriel motioned towards the box Dean was still holding.

"Fine...I forgive you guys...but first..." Castiel walked over to the box and placed it on the counter before opening it up. The boys all surrounded him to see the messed up dessert. Cas smirked and turned to face the Winchesters. "I forgive you guys, but after I do this."

Dean and Sam looked at each other confused before turning back to Cas, just as the blue eyed boy gave an evil grin and smashed handfuls of cake in their faces. Laughter erupted from Gabriel's throat as Castiel let his hands drag down both boys' chest, wiping the icing off his fingers onto their clothes.

"Dammit Cas! I loved this shirt!" Cas smirked and shrugged.

"I know. Now you are forgiven." Castiel walked away from Dean and Sam and went to the sink to wash his hands before looking up to see the boys grinning and walking away to get cleaned up.

After dinner Sam cut pieces of the cake that hadn't been tainted by the hands of the Novak brothers while Dean washed the dishes and put away the remaining food.

"How about we take this small cake eating fest into Castiel's room and play some video games? I bought a few earlier today, I will so beat you guys at Call of Duty: Zombies!" Dean rolled his eyes and followed the other boys.

"Seriously? Call of Duty? You have nothing better?" Gabriel shrugged and ignored Dean's comment before sitting on the couch and setting the game up. Sam sat next to Gabriel who instinctively threw his legs onto the taller boys lap and relaxed further. Dean next to Sam ignoring them, he had gotten used to Gabriel and Castiel's weird way of always ignoring their personal space. As if to prove a point Castiel chose to sit on the ground in front of Dean's legs and used them as a pillow to lean back on. Dean shrugged and leaned forward to see a book in Castiel's lap instead of a controller.

"Cas, are you seriously choosing a medical book over a game and family bonding?" Dean rolled his eyes when Castiel nodded.

"Yeah get this, Lucifer decided it would benefit us to read the whole first chapter after the first class and answer questions today. Since hardly anyone read the chapter and no one could answer the questions he decided we'll have a test on it tomorrow. If we fail it, he kicks us out of his class for the semester on the basis of 'not taking the course seriously enough and wasting everyone's time.'" Gabriel explained while Castiel continued reading and the other boys fought over what window was theirs.

"Then shouldn't you be studying too Gabe? I mean you and Cas have that one class together." Gabriel shrugged and smiled at Sam.

"I got it all memorized, I couldn't sleep very well last night and Castiel's books sucked so I figured I would read it and get ahead in the class." Sam's eyebrows raised surprised and smiled impressed.

"Wow Cas, you're the older one. You're supposed to be the one setting the example not the other way around, angel." Cas looked up and smiled at Dean's old nickname for him, he had first been called angel when Dean was first learning how to swim and almost drowned, resulting in Cas saving him. When Dean had opened his eyes he said the way the sun reflected off of Castiel's hair made it look like a halo, he'd called Cas an angel ever since.

"You're one to talk, you're a demon Dean. Shouldn't you be the one setting the example too?" Dean smirked and leaned back against the couch.

"Well if I'm a demon, shouldn't I be in hell? Why am I here?" Dean replies smugly.

Cas ponders for a minute before grinning," Well seeing as how you call me angel. I would imagine that I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. Dean and I do share a more profound bond." He smiles wider and looks to where Gabriel and Sam are watching the conversation with raised eyebrows. Dean rolls his eyes and looks back at the game.

"Shut up and study." Sam chuckled at his brothers loss for words and yawned, the warmth from Gabriel's legs was causing him to start dozing off and after almost half an hour before anyone knew it he had his head resting on Gabriel's shoulder and had fallen asleep. Gabe smiled and looked over to see Dean and Castiel already getting up.

Dean held his fingers to his lips, motioning for Gabe to stay quiet while he took the controllers and set them on the coffee table in front of them. Dean walked around the table and went to the game console and turned everything off while Castiel came over to the couch with a couple of extra pillows and a blanket.

Gabe smiled thankfully at the two boys who helped him fix Sam into a more comfortable position. Gabe smiled again at Castiel and winked at him when Dean's back was turned, as he laid down next to Sam and covered the both of them with the blanket.

"Night Sammy, night bratty three year old who cries for his candy." Dean grinned and walked towards Castiel's bed.

"Night Castiel, goodnight annoying old man who complains whenever he doesn't get pie." Gabe smiles and settles into the couch closer to Sam. Castiel yawns widely and grabs a sheet before heading towards the door.

"Cas where are you going?" Dean gets up and walks over to Castiel before he could open the door.

"I was going to go sleep on the couch so you could sleep comfortably on the bed." Dean smiled and grabbed Castiel's hand before dragging him back to the bed.

"Don't be silly, angel. Go to sleep." Cas nods and undresses until he's in a shirt and boxers, Dean follows his lead and slides into bed, pulling Castiel down with him when the blue eyed boy merely stands there.

Once both boys are comfortable and silent they could hear two sets of snores coming from the couch. Cas smiles and turns to face Dean. Dean turns his head and smiles before ruffling Castiel's hair.

"This reminds me of when we were younger and had sleepovers...why did we stop those?" Dean questions in a whispered voice.

Cas gives a small smile and bites his lip, Dean couldn't help but let his eyes wander towards that small gesture before looking back up to Castiel's eyes. "Because you started dating Lisa..." Dean cringes slightly when he sees the small smile that he knew was full of pain.

Without thinking Dean pulls Castiel into his arms and rubs his back gently, "Cas...I'm so sorry, I should have known...I didn't mean to push you away, or put her before our friendship." Cas chuckles softly and hugs Dean back.

"It's fine Dean, you were happy. No you are happy...and I'm happy for you, besides...no matter what you'll always be my best friend we can always find time to hang out later." Dean nods slowly and bites his lip wondering why that one sentence caused his chest so much pain.

Before he could say anything a loud vibration cuts through the silence and causes him to groan. He slowly let's go of Cas to reach over to the bedside table where he left his phone. He sighs when he sees over 15 missed phone calls and 33 text messages. Castiel peeks at the screen as Dean opens the text messages and whistles softly.

"she went from 0 to crazy in less than 3.4 seconds, must be a new record." Dean chuckles and opens the most recent text message.

 _From: Lisa_

 _Text: Dean Winchester you better answer your damn phone! Are you out with some other girl, is that why you won't message me back?! I bet you are, you are worse than a fucking rabbit Dean! We were supposed to go shopping today after class, you fucking blew me off with a message and now you ignore me? No one fucking ignores me Winchester! God why the fuck am I even with you, you're worse than a cheap two bit tramp! We are done!_

 _Text Message 22:01_

Dean raises and eyebrow and looks over at where Cas is just finishing reading the message.

"Dean...if this is my fault I'm so sorry...you should call her, she's really mad. She thinks you're cheating! I'm so sorry.." Dean smiles and hugs Cas closer and shakes his head.

"Trust me, she's like this all the time. She's a spoiled princess, if she doesn't get her way she throws a fit and then apologizes later. I'm guessing in three...two...one...now" As soon as Dean stops counting down the phone vibrates and notifies of a new message.

"Wow handsome and psychic." Dean chuckles and rolls his eyes before opening the phone's new text.

 _From: Lisa_

 _Text: Dean...baby I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me...you weren't answering your phone and I just...I lost it...I'm sorry baby forgive me? I took some time to calm down and think about this rationally. I am in the wrong I'm sorry._

 _I'll make it worth your while if you forgive me. I'm home alone, come over baby...I'm sorry for everything I said, I take it all back. I love you. I miss you, come over._

 _Received at 23:15_

Cas watches as Dean ponders what to write and smiles at his response.

 _To: Lisa_

 _Text: Yeah I know you're sorry, Lisa this is the...well who knows how many times this makes it. Stop blowing up my fucking phone, I'm obviously busy._

 _No I wasn't fucking another girl, I was spending time with my brother and friends, chill already shit._

 _Sent at 23:17_

Cas chuckled as he heard the phone vibrate again almost instantly and watched the small argument between the couple.

 _From: Lisa_

 _Text: Are you fucking kidding me?! You blew me off for your overly grown freak of a brother? oh and not to mention your idiotic mentally challenged child who can't go a fucking second without candy?! oh yeah and let's not forget the worst of all, that fucking socially awkward reject who's always wearing that fucking out of date trench coat and can't so much as fucking take a piss without you there to help him or else he'll start bawling his eyes out! Are you shitting me right now?! How the fuck could you choose them over me?!_

 _Received at 23:19_

 _To: Lisa_

 _Text: I don't know who you're talking about, last I checked SAMMY was one fucking tall hot piece of ass and the kindest soul you might ever meet. NOT an overgrown freak. GABRIEL is the funniest person anyone can ever hope to find, he brightens everyone's day no matter how much of a shitty day it was. He can also take things seriously and maturely. NOT an idiotic mentally challenged child. CASTIEL is one of the hottest guys I have ever met, hell I'd go gay for him. He is not socially awkward, he would just rather make something of his life than spend it being a preppy stupid tramp pining for attention everywhere he turns. You're one to talk, Cas cooks, cleans, and takes care of us all without crying, that's a shitload more than you. You can barely cook eggs without burning them._

 _You want to know how I can choose them over you? Easily every last one of them are a million times what you ever are or will be. Hell Sam alone is more than what you ever will be. They are family._

 _They are irreplaceable, you? Ha, you are a pathetic little princess who would die the second she was tossed onto the street. They are all an irreplaceable part of my life, you sweetheart...you're not even fit to be the gum on the bottom of my shoe. You can make fun of me all you like but bring in my family and you'll make an enemy of the one man you never want to anger._

 _So I guess what I'm saying is...GO FUCK YOURSELF AND STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE._

 _Oh and I know you've been cheating on me for the past 5 years so if anyone is a two bit tramp its you. Now leave me the fuck alone while I sleep with my angel._

 _Sent at 23:35_

Dean takes a deep breath and looks over to Castiel. He chuckles softly and places a soft kiss on the sleeping boys forehead before turning off the phone and pulling the covers over them both.

"Goodnight angel." Dean yawns and watches Castiel a bit before turning his back toward him and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean stumbled out of Castiel's shower and ran the towel over his hair one last time before smiling towards where Sam was snuggled close to Gabriel.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your shower again." Castiel yawned and stood up from where he was sitting on the corner of the bed. The two boys had woken up earlier than usual to go for another jog, once they had returned Dean begged until Castiel finally gave in and let him borrow his shower.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't just use the one upstairs." Cas grabbed a towel and walked to the restroom before shutting the door closed. Dean yawned again and stretched before grabbing his phone and taking a picture of the sleeping boys.

"Total blackmail material." Dean grabbed one of Castiel's shirts that had black printed wings on the back and threw it on before shaking the boys awake.

"Ugh what time is it?" Sam yawned and asked sleepily while rubbing his eyes and looking over to an equally sleepy Gabriel.

"Sammy it's already 7:30. You missed your time to go for a run now you need to go and get ready for your classes." Sam groaned and pushed Gabriel onto the ground before getting up and running upstairs with a grouchy golden haired boy chasing after.

" Cas what do you want for breakfast?! Your choices are cereal or cereal." Cas rolled his eyes and quickly finished his shower before sticking his head out of the partially open door.

"Then cereal." Dean grinned and headed towards the kitchen. He reached into the cabinet and grabbed some bowls and the boxes of cereal. Just as he finished putting the things on the table someone started banging on the door.

He walked over and groaned when he opened it. He looked behind him and grabbed onto the girl's arm yanking her outside before shutting the door behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I was completely clear last night!" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose as Lisa pouted and crossed her arms.

"You didn't mean any of that baby, I know you didn't. I mean come on, look at me, who can resist this girl?" Dean leaned against the railing and lets his eyes slowly rake over her body.

"See baby? I know you didn't mean it, come on. Let's go back to my place and I'll make things right." Lisa sauntered over slowly and placed her hands on Dean's chest before gently locking lips with him.

Dean smiled and placed his hands on her waist before gently pushing her away. Lisa looked up at him confused and disappointed.

"You're wrong you know, about my brother and friends. You're also wrong about whether I meant it or not. I look at you and I see nothing Lis, I feel nothing and I've been that way for awhile. You're wrong about being irresistible, I can definitely resist you. Now I'm only going to say this once. Get off my front steps, get out of my face, and get out of my life. I don't need someone who treats my family wrong. Now get." Lisa's eyes watered before she slapped Dean and ran off. Dean stood there watching her go and rubbing his cheek before he turned and went back inside.

"Where were you?" Sam looked up from his bowl of cereal as Dean shut the door behind him.

"I just had to take care of something." Sam nods and leans back in his chair looking down towards Castiel's room before speaking again. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you and Lisa are cancelling on our double date today would it?" Dean sighed and sat across from Sam before nodding.

"I broke up with her Sammy... she was the light of my world, but I realized how she acted towards you and Cas and Gabe and I knew...I knew she was only using me for my money. I saw her with Matt, I chose to ignore it though...I don't know why I was with her for all those years. I look at her now and I don't feel anything I used to for her." Sam quirks an eyebrow and takes a deep breath before giving a small smile.

"You seem so upset about the break up though... will you be okay?" Dean nods and smiles.

"I was gonna ask her to marry me...I was going to ask her in hopes of it fixing whatever was wrong with our relationship." Sam bites his lip and looks behind Dean at where the Novak brothers were walking out from Castiels room and lowers his voice.

"Are you going to tell them?" Dean shakes his head and looks away.

"Not yet anyways, I'll tell them later." Sam nods and give a small smile and pats his hand gently.

"Besides not like you can say hey guys I was gonna get married but now I'm not because my ex was a ruthless bitch." Dean chuckles and shrugs as the boys stop walking and look towards him.

"Hey guys, morning!" Sam smiles widely.

"Oh um morning...did you just say Dean's gonna get married?" Castiel looks over at Sam, who in turn looks to Dean with wide eyes.

"y-yeah...Dean was gonna tell you guys..." Sam winces slightly as Dean kicks him under the table and glares at him.

"Oh." Castiel looked on the verge of tears in Sam's opinion and he felt bad for lying. He looked over to see Gabe biting his lip and looking at his brother worriedly. Cas smiles and ruffles Dean's hair.

"Well then congratulations Dean. We should celebrate and all tonight...I would say right now but I need to go otherwise I'll be late for my test." Dean looked over at Castiel confused as the young male grabbed his things and headed to the door without another glance back.

"What about your cereal?" Cas opened the door and shrugged.

"Not hungry, I seem to have lost my appetite earlier. See you guys later." Cas rushed out and slammed the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Dean looked over at Gabe who shrugged and grabbed his things.

"He wasn't feeling well I guess. I'll check on him before he gets to class, see you guys tonight." Sam nodded and waved at the boy as he chased out after his brother.

"Dude what the hell?! I'm NOT getting married! why the hell did you say I was?!" Sam shrugged and gave a sheepish smile.

"He misheard me and you didn't want to tell him yet about the whole break up thing so I just went along with it!" Dean rolled his eyes and kicked Sam again.

"Yeah because that's so much better! Now I have to pretend like I'm actually engaged!" Sam rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

"Sorry...I'll go fix it if you want.." Dean shook his head and yawned.

"Nah forget it, I'll tell him later." With that the two finished their cereal and headed to class. Castiel avoided Dean and Sam the next couple of days and Gabriel made excuses for him saying things like he was sick or busy studying or asleep for that matter. Dean had planned to set things straight that night when they were supposed to be celebrating his fake engagement but Cas had already cooked and retired to his room by the time Dean had gotten home.

Gabriel had stayed in Castiel's room the next few nights to try and cheer him up but to no avail. The more he tried it seemed the more Castiel pulled away.

Finally Saturday had come and the boys were all in their rooms packing, they had decided to stay the weekend. Gabriel walked over to Sam's room and started begging for his candy which caused Dean to chuckle.

"Samwich pleeeeaase! I need it!" Sam merely rolled his eyes and walked down to the kitchen to grab a tub of candy and carry it back to his bag of clothes.

"Fine, jeez Gabe you sound like a druggie. I'll give you a few pieces for the road but the rest I'm keeping away from you." Gabriel groaned and nodded after taking the candy being held out to him.

"You guys ready?" Dean walked into Sams room with a bag over his shoulder and keys in his hand. Sam nodded and looked to Gabriel.

Gabriel fidgeted a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well see, Castiel wants to take his car so that you guys don't get sick..." Dean rolled his eyes and walked downstairs with Sam and Gabriel right behind them. The three boys put their bags by the door and walked towards Castiel's room.

"Cas open up." Dean knocked on his door and they all heard a shuffle behind the door.

"Hang on Dean, step away from the door, I don't want you guys to get sick." Sam rolled his eyes and shoved past the two boys in front of him and into Castiel's room. Cas looked up surprised and looked away.

"Jeez Cas! What's wrong with you?! Are you okay?" Dean shoved past his brother and placed his hands on Castiel's cheeks and lifted his face to examine it. Cas blushed a little at the closeness of their faces and nodded.

"I thought you were just lying about being sick but look at you, are you sure you're up for the trip back home?" Castiel nods and looks away. His skin was paler than usual and his eyes were red and puffy, he also had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his nose was red. Truth was, he wasn't actually sick. He was just up constantly crying and not eating or sleeping. Only Gabriel knew this and the sight of his brother like this broke his heart.

"So now that you see how I look...do you believe I'm sick?" Cas questioned Dean and slowly reached up to remove Dean's hands from his face.

"Yeah...but if you take your car your just wasting gas. I can take you guys we all fit you know." Cas nodded and sighed before grabbing his bag.

"Alright...fine but if you get sick don't say I didn't warn you." Sam smiles and pulls Gabe out of the room and grabs Castiels bag from him.

"We'll go load our bags and wait for you in the car." Dean nodded and threw the keys to Sam. After the two boys left Dean sighs and pulls Castiel into a huge hug.

"Dammit Cas, you should've come to us earlier so we could nurse you back to health." Cas merely nods and returns Dean's hug before pulling away.

"If we don't go now, we'll have to listen to a lecture from mom about being punctual." Dean chuckles and throw his arm around Castiel's shoulders, he quirks an eyebrow in surprise as Cas wraps an arm around him and cuddles in closer to him. Dean shrugs it off and chalks it up as Cas being cold as they walk to the car.

The ride back home was a long and quiet one, Castiel finally relaxed enough to fall asleep with his head resting on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel had gotten tired of bugging Sam for candy so he finally opted for playing a game on his phone while Sam was reading. By the time they got home Castiel had woken up and looked a million times better than he had before. They pulled into the driveway behind John's truck and looked out to see Mary, Eve, Chuck, and John all sitting on the porch waiting for them. When they all got out of the car they were tackled in hugs and kisses.

"It's so great to see you boys again!, It's so quiet when you guys are gone, I keep thinking I'll hear you boys running down the stairs arguing." Mary smiles and sighs after hugging her children and dragging them inside. John and Chuck unload the four backpacks from the trunk and follow everyone inside.

"You four go get cleaned up for dinner." Eve pushed the boys towards the stairs and smiled.

"Oh and Castiel, you're sharing a room with Dean. Gabriel you're bunking in Sam's room." Before anyone could protest their bags were shoved into their arms and pushed up the stairs. By the time they came back downstairs after settling in they were sat at the table.

Mary practically shoved Dean in the seat next to Castiel and Eve shoved Gabriel in the seat next to Sam. After a few minutes of eating lasagna and talking about the past week at school the table fell silent.

"Mary..." Dean looked over at his mom and Dad and saw Eve and Chuck give him and the others a small smile.

His mom cleared her throat and waited until every pair of eyes were on her. "Boys we have some news." Dean and Sam exchanged looks before looking back at the parents at the end of the table.

Mary bit her lip unsure of how to go on before taking a deep breath and smiling. "We're merging the hospitals." The four boys smiled and nodded.

"Well it's about time mom, good for you guys. Why was this so hard to tell us?" Sam looked from his parents to Cas and Gabe's parents who started fidgeting.

"You boys need to get married." Cas was the first to speak this time, breaking the silence.

"Well Dean seems to already have that covered, he's engaged to Lisa." Dean looked at everyone wide eyed and saw his parents face fall.

"What? wait. no I'm not engaged!" Dean quickly corrected looking at Castiel.

"But that day-" Sam cut Castiel of this time.

"You misheard Cas, Dean said he was going to ask her to marry him but he didn't." Castiel nodded in understanding and sighed, in a completely better mood. Then he remember that his parents were watching and saw them give him understanding smiles.

"Anyways now that, that is out of the way. Back to the main focus. You boys need to get married." Eve smiled and took her husbands hand.

"Scratch that, you boys are getting married. Tomorrow in fact." This caused a chorus of exclamations from the boys and even the sound of a couple of people choking on their food.

John smiled at Castiel who was patting Dean's back gently and rubbing small circles the same way Sam was doing to Gabriel. He looked over to the other adults and stood up at the head of the table.

"Who pray tell will we be marrying?" Gabriel asked as soon as he found his voice.

John met every pair of eyes and stood up straight. "Castiel and Dean, Gabriel and Samuel." The boys kept watching John as if waiting for more information before they all finally understood and froze. Sam and Castiel quickly took their hands off the other boys.

"That's not possible! I have a girlfriend! I love Jessica, this isn't fair! I can't get married to Gabriel and especially not so soon!" John quirked an eyebrow before reaching over and handing Sam his phone. Sam looked confused and slowly took it while noticing the sad faces plastered on their parents.

"Call her Sammy... She's been keeping in touch with your mother and she said after we tell you all the news...for you to call her..." Sam nodded and quickly dialed her number and put her on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Sam?" Sam cleared his throat and answered while everyone either looked at the table or at Sam.

"Yeah Jess, listen I just got this crazy news from my parents-"

"Sammy I know...look...I told them to tell you to call me afterwards because...there's no easy way to put this..." Sam could feel all the color drain from his face.

"Jess what are you talking about?"

"Sam, you're a great guy and I love you but...you don't feel the same for me..."

"Jess, I love you, what are you talking about. Your my whole life sweetheart..."

"No Sam, I'm not...I noticed it the same year we started dating...you might love me but not the way I love you...Sam you have never treated me the way you do with Gabriel...I must admit it was a shock for me at first especially since we had only been dating for a year. I decided to keep dating you because I hoped it was just my imagination but here we are 3 years later and...you're still the same..."

Sam looked up to see his fathers sad eyes and let his eyes fall on Deans hand that was now on his shoulder in a comforting squeeze. "Jess I don't understand, how do I treat you differently?"

Eve and Chuck looked over to where Gabriel was listening intently with a blush on his face. Then they looked over to where Castiel had his hands in his face. Dean had made a huge space between him and Cas when the announcement was made. Eve bit her lip when she saw Castiels hurt look.

"Sam you can't tell me you haven't noticed, when I was sick you told me 'I hope you get better and rest up' yet whenever Gabriel so much as had a stomach ache you were at his side instantly holding his hand and not moving so much as an inch away from him...When I was cold you gave me your jacket...Whenever Gabriel was cold you would give him your jacket and pull him into your side while grabbing a blanket and covering the both of you with it..."

Sam bit his lip and looked over at Gabriel who was shaking slightly, he then turned to see every eye in the room on him. He met Dean's eyes and clenched his teeth before clearing his throat slightly.

"Jess you must be mistaken..."

"No Sam...everyone has seen it, even my friends...we all notice how wide you smile and how your eyes light up every time Gabriel is around...I was jealous of him once you know...but then I realized...I would never be able to have you if you were in love with Gabriel... I can't even compete with that Sam...so this is me saying goodbye, this is me breaking up with you. If one day you realize that everything I said is no longer true and your feelings change...I hope I'll be the one you come to"

Sam felt his eyes water as he clenched his jaw tighter and let his gaze fall to the phone.

"Jess..."

"Goodbye Sam, be true and honest with yourself. Congratulations on your wedding by the way... Remember...sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together..." Before Sam could say anything else there was a click and the line went dead. Sam rose from his seat slowly and didn't meet anyone's eyes as he walked upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut causing everyone to jump.

"The wedding is tomorrow at 12:00. Your outfits are already in your rooms... You won't get out of this boys...I'm sorry..." Mary looked to her husband before squeezing his hand and meeting Dean's eyes.

"This is bullshit." Dean stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Watch your mouth young man, while you are in this house you will follow my rules." John stood up straighter and stared his son down.

"This isn't like old times with arranged marriages! There is no fucking reason why I should be made to marry Castiel!" Castiel's eyes grew wide.

"Dean you boys won't get out of this. I already told you." Dean rolled his eyes at his father and got even angrier.

"Oh shut up already! I know you'll force me into this fucking marriage! Doesn't mean I have to like it! I don't want to get married and I sure as hell don't want it to be Castiel if I do! Do I look gay to you?! I am not Gay! Did you guys think I was too stupid to notice Cas watching my every move?!" Sam had heard Dean yelling and slowly came back downstairs to see what it was about. Once he understood where Dean was going with his argument he tried to stop him.

"Dean, that's enough...stop already..." Dean looked to his brother and ignored him.

"Did you think I didn't notice how jealous he got when I was with Lisa?! Or how hurt he was whenever I went with her?! Did you really think I didn't know Castiel was a fag?! Yeah I knew but I stayed silent about it! Wanna know why?! Because it's fucking disgusting! It's unnatural, it's sick! I would rather die than be married to Castiel!" Dean slammed his hand down again and only then noticed the horrified look on everyone's face.

Dean bit his lip and felt his anger immediately recede, leaving him in nothing but sadness, guilt, and regret for everything he said. He never meant any of what he said he was just hurt that he had to be forced into a marriage and he ended up taking it out on Castiel. Poor Castiel, his best friend, who he finally mustered up the courage to look over at.

What he saw broke his heart, Castiel had tears running down his face and was trying ferociously to scrub them away and stop them. Dean reached out and gently touched Castiel's shoulder making him jump to his feet and move away to stand behind the now pissed Mary Winchester.

"Cas...I..." Before he could say anything else he felt a sharp sting against his cheek.

"Mary...it's okay...it's fine...thank you really but...everything he said was true...it's okay he was just saying what he felt..." Dean reached up to his now throbbing cheek and met everyone's sad looks as Castiel ran out the front door.

"Dean and Sam. Sit. Down. Now." Dean hesitated and took his seat again next to Sam as his mom proceeded to yell and scream and lecture him about his actions. Dean tuned her out and could only think about one thing.

Castiel.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel ran, he hurt from all he heard. There was nothing worse than hearing words like those from the person you've loved since childhood. He ran until he had no choice but to stop and upchuck. When he looked around and wiped his mouth he noticed he was in front of the lake that Dean, Sam, and Gabriel had always come with him to. He slowly straightened up from his bent position by the tree and walked along the dock. He stood at the end and looked down at his reflection. Only then did he realize he was still crying.

"Come on Castiel...stay strong...he didn't mean any of it...he was just angry...you've gotta be strong. Wipe those tears and put a bright smile on your face again...okay not so forced next time...try again...no Castiel...don't give in...don't...don't give in to the pain...please Castiel...please...you know he didn't mean it..." Castiel wrapped his arms tighter around himself and bit his lip trying to keep his tears at bay. He sat down on the edge of the dock and cried his heart out, finally giving in to all the hurt he felt and the fact that he didn't really know if Dean had meant everything he said.

"I can not believe you Dean...I'm very disappointed in you. I raised you better than this. We've all raised you better than this...I just...I can't believe I witnessed what I did." Mary shook her head and sighed before looking around at everyone. Eve looked as disappointed as everyone else before beckoning to Gabriel and Chuck.

"Mary, John, Sam...Dean..." everyone noticed the hesitation, it was hard not to. "Thank you for dinner...we're going to go find Castiel and head home instead...I believe it's wise that each boy has time for their own thoughts without another outburst like before...Have a good night, we will see you all bright and early tomorrow morning. Hopefully then, we can talk about this again before the actual ceremony." Eve followed her son and husband to the door before Dean finally spoke up.

"Eve...Gabe...Chuck...I...I'm sorry...I didn't..." Dean was at a loss for words and before he fumbled more Chuck pat his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"We know son, but you need to speak to him about everything tomorrow...even if what you said was true, and don't get me wrong, I'm not accusing you of anything but if it was true you most definitely went about it the wrong way. Now, come here." Dean met Chuck's eyes and slowly moved into his warm embrace before biting his lip and pulling away.

"The lake...check the lake...Cas always went there when he was upset...when I asked him why he always went there he said, 'there are many memories I am fond of here, and they make me smile no matter what the pain or hurt I feel.' so if there's any place he would go...I'm positive it'd be there"

Eve smiled and nodded before pulling him into a hug and waving goodbye to the rest of his family and shutting the door behind her. Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before turning to see three small smiles.

"What?" Mary shrugged and turned back to finish clearing the table. John placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed softly before motioning upstairs. Sam shook his head and huffed a small smile before heading upstairs with Dean on his trail.

"You know Dean...we'll just be married to them by paper, last names, and companies. Doesn't mean you have to do anything with them...I don't know just think of it as having a better friendship...there's acquaintances, friends, best friends, and then there will be us...I don't know like super ultra mega best friends. That's how I'm thinking about it anyways..." Dean merely nodded and mumbled a goodnight before walking into his room and flopping on his bed.

Dean yawned and used his hands as a pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. Maybe Sam had a point, just because they were supposed to get married didn't mean anything had to change. It was just like putting their friendship on paper. Dean smiled a little happier at that thought and sighed once more suddenly extremely sleepy. "I need to talk to Cas." Dean closed his eyes and rolled onto his side letting sleep overtake him.

Chuck pulled over and looked to Eve who gave a small smile and turned around in her seat to face Gabriel.

"Sweetheart...maybe you should go talk to him." Gabriel leaned forward and looked out the front window to see Castiel sitting with his legs hanging over the edge of the dock and wiping his face profusely. With a small nod he opened his door and looked to his parents.

"I'll motion you over when I think it's time you should talk to him." His parents nodded and watched as Gabriel shut the door and walked towards Castiel.

"You're not thinking of jumping in are you? Water is freezing this time of year." Castiel looked up at his brother and Gabriel felt a sharp pain shoot through him as he saw Castiel's puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Wow, you are going to look like such crap at the weddings Castiel." Cas rolled his eyes and looked out at the water.

"I love this place so much, it's where you, Sam, and...Dean taught me how to swim when we were younger." Gabe laughed and sat next to him on the dock.

"I remember that, you kicked Dean in the face on accident when you started panicking." Castiel smiled widely at the memory and nodded.

"This was also the place where Sam and Dean tried to teach us how to fish." Gabriel smiled and nodded.

"Hey Sam and I caught fish. You on the other hand, panicked and caused your boat to capsize sending you and Dean into the water while Sam and I laughed like idiots." Castiel frowned and tilted his head to the side before shrugging and nodding.

"You can tell mom and dad to come over, they don't have to stay in the car." Gabriel smiled and gestured towards the car, as his parents opened their doors and started walking towards them.

"Hey baby." Castiel smiled up at his mother who sat on the other side of him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Seems like Dean was right." Cas looked up at his father who gave him a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Chuck ruffled Castiel's hair and motioned towards the water.

"We were going to go looking for you, Dean told us this is where you'd be and he was right." Castiel nodded before looking out again. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Gabriel was just reminiscing with me." Eve smiled and nodded.

"I remember when Bobby, Ellen, and Jo came down to celebrate Dean's birthday and we came out here and had ourselves a barbecue." Chuck nodded and smiled down at his family. Gabriel leaned back against the wooden floorboards and looked up at the stars starting to show up.

"Hey Cassie, remember the time we came for a swim and Dean thought it'd be funny to push Sammy and me into the water before we could finish tying our huge swim trunks?" Castiel laughed loudly and instantly felt better.

"I remember that day! You and Sam both lost your trunks in the water while you both tried to swim out, I also remember I pushed Dean in as well." Gabriel and their parents laughed before falling silent again.

After a few silent moments Castiel looked up at the sky and bit his lip. "I'll go through with the wedding...even if Dean hates me...It's for the company and I'm more than happy to do something for you guys seeing as how you always do things for us." Eve glanced to her husband who watched his children silently.

"Are you sure sweetheart...I can call Mary and John and we can call it all off..." Castiel shook his head and smiled at his mother.

"I've had so many great memories here with Dean and Sam and Gabriel, and I want to make more. Sure Dean will probably hate my guts even more and probably pull away from me...but...we won't know until we try and if a day comes where he decides to cheat on me or even divorce me for that matter...well I'll support him because I just want him to be happy... I want you all to be happy.." Gabriel looked at his parents and sighed before nudging Castiel.

"But will doing this and knowing you might never have Dean truly make you happy Cassie?" Castiel gave a small smile and looked at Gabriel before smiling up at the sky feeling tears slide down his cheeks again.

"I don't know Gabriel...but I'm willing to try...I'm willing to give Dean a chance to try to fall in love with me as I have with him...and right now...that's enough." Castiel slowly looked at his family who were now all standing. He reached out and took his fathers hand that was being offered to him letting Chuck pull him up. Eve immediately wrapped her arms around Castiel as Cas mumbled again about it being enough before he wiped his eyes and smiled at everyone.

By the time they had gotten home Castiel had fallen asleep in the backseat using Gabriel's shoulder as a pillow. Gabriel had fallen asleep with his face smashed against the window. Eve smiled at her sons and looked over to Chuck.

"I know we orchestrated all of this to see our children happy but...is this the right thing? Look at how hurt Castiel is. I don't want Gabriel to have to go through that also if Samuel rejects him too. I understand that Dean didn't mean it however the hole it created in Castiel's heart...you can't expect me to believe you didn't see his face when we got there."

Chuck reached over and took Eve's hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand before smiling over to his wife. "I saw love, but he's also willing to give this a chance. If he's willing to continue with this plan than so shall we. However say we do call it all off, do you think it will make our children happier? What if they end up regretting not trying to see if they would be able to get the Winchester boys to fall in love with them? Do you think they would be able to live with that so much better? Say that did happen and they called it off, do you think they would be able to go back to the lives they had before and forget this ever happened?"

Eve bit her lip and shook her head, "No, I guess you're right...I just don't want to see our children pulled through all this pain if there's no chance at all of the Winchesters loving back."

"Do you really think there's no chance?" Eve thought for a minute and shook her head.

"Good, besides, no matter what happens...their our children and we will be there for them until the end. Whether the road to the finish line is a rocky one or a straight line, we will stand by their side through it all. That's what being a parent is all about."

"God, I love you." Eve smiled and leaned over to kiss her husbands cheek before turning around and nudging Castiel and Gabriel awake so that they could go inside to their beds.

"Oh before I forget to mention, we're meeting up with the Winchesters tomorrow morning to talk everything out and make our final decisions." Castiel looked back at his mother before nodding and heading inside and to his room with Gabriel following along behind. Gabriel stopped at the front door and looked back at his parents with a small smile.

"Thank you for doing all of this for us...you've always accepted the fact that we were gay without any second thought. I think we would be able to live through anything we choose especially with wonderful parents like you and the Winchesters by our side." Gabriel turned with a smile to go inside and stopped again turning back to his parents.

"Oh and I think you were supposed to say 'I love you too Darling' or something super mushy that you two always do." Gabriel smiled at his parents and bid them a good night.

Eve and Chuck laughed softly and follower their children inside hoping that the following day would go smoothly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean come on! You've been in there for over an hour already!" Sam was busy knocking on the bathroom door trying to hurry Dean up in the shower. He was about to break the door down when Dean finally emerged in a cloud of steam.

"Dude I swear if you finished all the hot water this marriage is going to be the last thing you need to worry about." Dean rolled his eyes and pushed past his brother.

"Sam hurry up and shower, the Novak's will be here in a few minutes. Dean go put on something better than that towel." Mary pushed her way past the two brothers and called back behind her, "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Sam looked over at his brother who was now lost in thought and waved his hand in front of his face. "Dean, are you okay?" Dean shrugged and walked off into his room while Sam sighed and went to shower. Dean smirked when he heard Sam yell about the cold water. Just ass he finished buttoning his jeans his dad knocked on the door and walked in.

"Dean, listen...you need to talk to Castiel. I know you've probably been thinking about this all night and I know it's probably the last thing you want to hear..."

"Dad I know already...I didn't mean what I said...I'm not even sure why I said that...the look on his face...I felt like I was the person who would always bully him at school for being a nerd." John sat on the bed next to his son and nodded.

"Yeah he looked pretty terrible. Your mom sent me up here to see if you would talk your feelings out like a girl would so are you feeling like a girl yet?" Dean smiled and punched his dads shoulder gently before getting up and pulling a shirt on.

"Yeah maybe we should go get our nails done, oh and don't forget our hair appointment with Ruby at 12. Then we have a full day spa treatment at 1:30 then we can go shopping when we're finished." John laughed and Dean shortly joined in. John finally excused himself with a comment of breakfast being ready. Dean pulled on socks and his boots before opening the closet to see a black suit with a blue tie that matched Castiel's eyes perfectly and a paper with Dean's name safety pinned to it. Next to that suit there was another suit with a green tie that matched his eyes perfectly with Castiel's name on the paper attached to it.

"You've found yours too huh? I have a feeling this was all mom and Eve's doing." Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and motioned towards the door. "Come on we can talk about this all later, breakfast is done." Dean nodded and followed Sam downstairs, pausing by the window to see the Novak's pulling up the driveway. Dean sighed and walked to the door and opened it waiting for them to come up the steps.

"Good morning sweetheart, thank you for opening the door." Mary ruffled her sons hair and smiled widely as she stood on the porch and waved to the family walking up. "Be nice Dean. no more outbursts like yesterday." Dean grunted and was about to head to the kitchen when his mother grabbed his arm and pulled him into a half hug.

Mary spoke through clenched teeth as she smiled, "You will stand here and greet them properly Dean. Be nice." Dean sighed and plastered a fake smile on his face as Chuck came up and shook his hand.

"Well hello Darling, did you sleep well?" Eve pulled him into a hug and placed her hands on his cheeks searching his eyes.

"Yeah...sure did.." Eve smiled and hugged Mary as the three adults went inside. Gabriel patted Dean's cheek and smirked.

"Well good morning Darling." Dean rolled his eyes and kicked Gabriel in the butt as soon as he walked by. He took a deep breath and turned to meet blue eyes that had lost some of their happiness.

"Cas...I-" Castiel gave a small smile and nodded once before heading inside ignoring the rest of Dean's sentence.

"You can do this Castiel...just like you practiced, smile." Castiel mumbled softly so he could hear and smiled at the rest of the family already sat around the table for breakfast. Of course two empty seats were saved next to each other for Castiel and Dean.

"Castiel, good morning I trust you're hungry?" John stood up and motioned towards one of the empty seats and smiled.

"Of course Mr. Winchester, quite starved." John smiled and sat once Dean joined the table.

"So boys, we need to talk and figure out what' s going on." Chuck looked up from his food and let his eyes trail over each boy slowly enough to make them uncomfortable.

"Sam said he would go through with the wedding. Something about it being an extension to our friendship. He can explain it better, right Sammy?" Dean smirked towards his brother who glared at him over the table and slowly looked over to where Gabriel had dropped his fork before smiling.

"Basically, I figured since we would be married anyways, it would just make our friendship better. In a way it's like stating our friendship will be eternal on a piece of paper...and on our companies...and mail...and...okay basically yes I agree to it because it means we will be best friends forever. It gives a whole new meaning to the term." Chuck nodded and looked around at everyone else before his eyes landed on Dean.

"And you Dean? have you decided?" Sam looked over to his brother and smirked.

"Yeah Dean, have you decided on whether to marry Castiel or not?" It was Dean's turn to glare at his brother and looked down at his plate.

"You know...can we have a moment?" Castiel looked to his father who nodded and gestured with his hand, before standing up and dragging Dean with him. Dean looked back at the table wishing he could be anywhere else but here and sighed before letting Cas drag him away.

The boys ended up on the back porch, the rest of the family had decided to abandon breakfast and stand hidden behind curtains by the screen door to hear the conversation.

Castiel took a deep shaky breath and looked up at the clouds decorating the skies. Dean bit his lip before standing next to him and nudging his shoulder gently.

"Cas...listen...about yesterday...I'm sorry, really I am..." Castiel was silent for a minute before looking over at Dean with a sad smile.

"It's fine Dean...it's not the first time you blew up on me like that...I think I'm getting used to it, at least I hope I will.." Dean looked down at where his hand was placed, their hands were a few centimeters away from each other and Dean quickly moved his hand further.

"You shouldn't have to get used to this Cas, I know what I said hurt you...I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I didn't mean it. I just said it because I was pissed off."

Castiel squinted in thought and tilted his head a bit before nodding. "Marry me?"

Dean froze, confusion etched into his face and slowly turned to fully face Castiel. "Pardon?"

Castiel faced Dean fully also and smiled a little, "You're pardoned, but the question still stands. Will you marry me?"

Dean felt his throat and mouth go dry as he tried to find the words to answer and instead mumbled a single word, "Why?"

Castiel shrugged and looked around again before meeting his eyes. "Our parents arranged everything...I figured the least I could do was actually ask you...Look no one knows you better than me. No one knows me better than you... Sam made a valuable point, we could just see this as our friendship taking a step towards forever and that's all it would ever have to be..."

Dean bit his lip and sighed before nodding, "Yeah Cas...I'll marry you...we'll go through this whole thing and tomorrow we'll be back at school and doing what we always do." Castiel smiled and nodded before turning to the door.

Everyone quickly ran back to their seats and threw out a random topic to speak about. Gabriel just so happened to be the one to throw out the topic.

"I fell in love almost at first sight." Sam choked on his coffee and stared at Gabriel with wide eyes.

"So are we reminiscing or hearing a declaration?"Castiel smiled as he sat down across from his brother. Gabriel cleared his throat and returned to eating his food as Mary, John, Eve, and Chuck all let out soft laughs and smiles.

"So, I hate to ask this again. However the matter still needs to be settled. Dean." Chuck looked at Dean expectantly and Dean opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Castiel.

"We have spoken and we have also come to decide that yes we will get married, however..."Castiel paused and looked to Dean before giving a small smile. "we will stay friends. We will be married by name but I do not have Dean's heart and so shall remain as friends. With of course matching rings." Dean clenched his jaw and looked down at his plate as Castiel further explained. He tried to figure out why his words had sent a sharp pain rippling through his chest even though everything Castiel had stated was true.

"So in other words, you two are doing what Sam and Gabriel will be doing?" Dean nodded entering the conversation finally.

"Yeah, basically. This relationship will be purely 'll go home and we'll go back to studying and doing everything we need to. If we're ever questioned on our relationship status, we answer truthfully that we're married...sound good to everyone?" Dean looked around at the other boys who nodded, he noticed Gabriel and Castiel take longer to finally agree. Then he looked up at the parents who looked worried.

"What if one of you falls in love?" Mary asked while working her lip between her teeth.

"That won't happen, Sammy and me are not gay." Dean leaned back and looked to Sam who nodded.

"If you fall in love with someone else?" John quirked an eyebrow to his son.

"Then...I will give Dean a divorce. If that is what he so chooses." Castiel slowly looked to John and gave a sad smile.

"Cas...would you really?" Castiel turned to Dean and smiled.

"It's no secret that I love you Dean. It will hurt, but this whole thing is going to hurt anyways. But if you fall in love with someone and you're truly happy...I will give you a divorce." Castiel reached over and gently squeezed Dean's hand before turning to the rest of the table.

"I just want you all to be happy." Gabriel watched his older brother fighting tears with a smile on his face. Gabriel bit his lip as he remembered Castiel's declaration the night before and looked to his parents who had also seemed to remember it.

Gabriel looked around at the seriousness of the table and looked to Sam. "Well, my brother may be willing to divorce but if you fall in love moose, I will already be in love with you so our feelings for each other will be mutual." Sam groaned and dropped his head to the table as John and Mary smiled.

"who say's I'll love you back?" Sam looked over to Gabriel with his head still on the table.

"Come on Samsquatch, you already do everyone knows it." Gabriel winked as Sam's face flushed and he looked to Dean.

"Yeah suuuuure I do Gabe. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Gabe looked at his watch and back at his parents.

"What time were we supposed to be at the church?" Eve looked at her phone and jumped up.

"Well now that everything is settled, Gabriel take Castiel upstairs and get dressed, Mary and John do you mind going to help them? Chuck and I will clean up down here with the boys. We need to be at the church by 12:00 it's not 10:35. We need to hurry." Mary and John nodded as the boys all stood up and started walking upstairs or picking up the mess on the table. Mary dragged her husband behind her as Eve tapped Dean's shoulder.

"Come help me with dishes." Dean looked to Sam and Chuck and nodded.

Once they had disappeared into the kitchen Chuck turned to face Sam. "So Samuel, I just want to say in advance I am not sorry for what happened with Jessica."

"Wow, Chuck, tell me how you really feel." Sam rolled his eyes and removed the place mats from the table.

Chuck smiled and nudged Sam, "Sorry I said it that way but I mean it. I'm not sorry about it because it wasn't fair to her or yourself. She was right about all the things she said you know. Your father had a hard time believing it also until he actually started paying attention to the two of you, you took great care of him. Thank you."

Sam nodded and tossed a towel to Chuck while he sprayed the table, "Of course I took care of him, he is my best friend. I don't know what all of you keep saying you've seen but...I treated him like a best friend should."

Chuck shook his head and started wiping the table, " No Samuel, you treated him better than a best friend should, you coddled him. You showed him love and I don't know if you meant to do it on purpose or not. Hell for all I know you could have been trying to repay him ever since you two were ids and he got you through preschool. I don't know, but what I do know is that my son took a liking to you and he fell."

Chuck finished cleaning and looked at Sam who was watching him carefully with a small blush along his cheeks. "He fell hard for you Samuel, to the point where he started taking your clothing and wanting to be with you every hour of the day. When he was with you he wouldn't want to leave your side and when he wasn't he wouldn't stop talking about you."

Sam smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah he still steals my clothes and clings to me whenever he can."

Chuck smiled and nudged Sam, "You're the first and only person he's ever shared his candy with. That's an accomplishment in and of itself. You know how he feels Samuel, you're a bright kid."

Sam nods and gives a small smile, "Yeah...I kind of figured it out a few years ago. I just ignored it though, I guess I hoped that if I ignored it enough our feelings would change..."

Chuck smiled widely and hugged Sam, " you said 'our' that time." Sam panicked for an answer before Chuck ruffled his hair, "Just keep in mind, if you hurt my boy to the point that he becomes a shell of what he used to be, we will have a few choice of words."

"That goes for you too Dean." Chuck and Sam turned around and smiled at Eve and Dean who looked like he had just been dragged through hell and back.

"Sam and Dean, get up here and get dressed the other two are already done!" Mary yelled from the top of the stairs. Afterwards footsteps were heard on the way down the stairs and out the front door. John appeared soon after in his own tux.

"I'm taking the boys to the church. We'll meet you all there. Chuck, your tux is in the guest closet. Eve your dress is in our bedroom closet, drag Mary over to get dressed as well please. Boys, go get dressed your mother will help you if the need arises." Sam and Dean sighed and nodded before running upstairs.

"What did Chuck talk to you about?" Dean questioned following Sam who merely shrugged and looked over his shoulder.

"Gabriel, what did Eve talk to you about?"

"Castiel...and whatever happened yesterday. It was more of a scold than a talk though." Sam smirked and went to his room to change as Dean did the same.

By the time the two came out of their room, Eve and Mary were dressed and ran to the boys prancing around trying to fix their hair. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled his mothers hands away from his hair as he fixed it himself. When Dean turned to face Sam he frowned.

"Why does Sammy get to wear a white suit?!" Eve smiled and turned to Dean.

"Because you boys got the matching ties, Gabe and Sam get to have the white suits, you have no idea how hard it was to try to find ties the color of each others eyes so we just decided this was better." Dean sighed and shrugged.

"Are we ready?" Chuck came out of the guest room fixing his tie as Eve turned and helped.

"We'll be in the car." Mary smiled as she pushed the boys out of the house in front of her.  
-

Gabriel and Castiel were busy talking to John about school when they saw their car pull up and smiled when their parents stepped out. John quickly put his hands over the boys in front of him and led them inside the church and to one of the open rooms.

"We know it's a forced wedding but...we're still upholding traditions, in other words you boys are not to see my sons until you walk down the aisle." Gabriel groaned and sat down before pulling out a lollipop.

"Fine, but we don't even have rings." John smiled and showed them the boxes.

"We chose them for you guys. Go ahead and take a look." The boys opened the boxes and smiled at the wedding bands in them. Castiel's had blue wrapped all around it and matched the color of his eyes. Gabriel's had a beautiful golden brown around it that matched his eyes perfectly. They both looked up at John.

"You boys will give those rings to my sons and they will give you rings that match their eye colors as well. That way whenever you see the ring it'll remind you of your husbands and also how much you love their eyes." Castiel smiled and Gabriel stood up and hugged John.

"Does this mean we have to call you dad now?" John chuckled and shrugged.

"You can call me whatever you'd like." The boys nodded.

Dean and Sam were standing out at the end of the aisle when Chuck came up and presented the rings to them. "You boys ready?" Dean shook his head and Sam shrugged before opening the boxes.

Dean's ring had the same color as his eyes, green with a hint of hazel. Sam's was the same but had almost an even amount of hazel. They both looked up to Chuck and gave small smiles as he explained the reason for the color. When Chuck excused himself to go back with his wife at the beginning of the aisle Sam turned to his brother and started fixing his clothes and attaching a flower.

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam finished, "Alright there you go all done and for God's sake Dean smile, it's a wedding not a funeral."

Dean looked around the church at the few people that attended, they were mostly all employees of both hospitals. The only people there that were friends of the boys were Charlie and her girlfriend Dorothy. Charlie was currently bouncing in her seat and waving while Dorothy was trying to calm her down. Dean smiled a little and gave a small nod their way before turning and looking at the priest.

"Hey um...are we going to have to kiss them at the end?" Sam looked over to Dean and smirked when he saw Dean groan at the priests nod. Sam nudged him when the music started to play and the boys turned to face where their parents were making their way down the aisle. Sam was smiling widely as Dean forced himself to smile.

Once both sets of parents were on either side Dean felt his fake smile disappear when he saw his future husband walking down the aisle. Castiel had his arm linked with Gabriel's and smiled widely as he kept his eyes on Dean.

"Wow..I forgot how great a suit makes you look." Dean managed to whisper once Castiel was in front of him.

Castiel smiled widely and whispered back, "Maybe it is I who makes the suit look amazing." Dean chuckled a bit and rolled his eyes tensing up when he felt Castiels hands in his own.

"Hey just think of it as friendship on a written paper. Relax a bit." Dean nodded and did as he was told and visibly relaxed as the priest started speaking. After what seemed like ages they finally exchanged their rings and Dean noticed how blue it was and couldn't help but compare it to Castiel's eyes.

Castiel smiled meeting Dean's eyes as he thought the same thing. Gabriel and Sam were trying hard not to laugh at a joke Gabriel had whispered. Finally the words came that caused all the boys to flush a bright red.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss your Husbands." Gabe chuckled softly and whispered.

"I never thought I'd hear the word husband used three times in a sentence." The priest overheard and responded out loud.

"I never thought I would say it three times in a sentence yet here we are." Those close heard and chuckled softly before the priest motioned for Sam and Gabriel to be the first to kiss. Dean was thrilled because he had a few seconds to get his act together and calm his nerves.

Sam blushed redder as he slid his hands to cup Gabriel's cheeks and slowly leaned down to capture his husbands mouth. Gabriel sighed into the kiss relaxing fully and pulling Sam down further as he deepened the kiss. Cheers erupted around the room as the two pulled away slowly and blushed redder staring into each others eyes and trying to catch their breaths. Sam slowly straightened up and wrapped his arm over Gabriel's shoulders as Gabe wrapped his arm around Sam's waist as they turned to their brothers.

Dean smiled towards his brothers and had to admit, they made a cute couple. The priest cleared his throat lightly and Dean snapped out of his train of thought blushing redder and looking down at Castiel. Cas looked up at Dean and smiled nervously.

"Dean..we don't have to..." Dean smiled and shook his head.

"It's only once."

"Just kiss him already!" Charlie yelled causing laughter to erupt from everyone and Castiel to flush brighter.

"Oh what the hell!" Dean shouted and yanked Castiel forward by his tux and smashing his lips against Castiel's. Castiel chuckled a little and smiled against the kiss before reaching up and laid his arms to rest on Dean's shoulders. Dean gasped a little at the feel of Castiel's lips on his and Castiel took that time to slide his tongue and explore Dean's mouth. Dean flushed as he heard whistle's, cheers and applaud erupt around them before pulling away.

"What was that for?" Dean asked breathlessly.

Castiel smiled and whispered softly, "If it was only once I had to make the best of it" Castiel winked and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist as they faced everyone and followed their brothers back down the aisle.


	7. Chapter 7

The boys were now standing side by side next to a three tiered wedding cake surrounded by pies everywhere. Dean's eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree. Sam smirked and leaned over next to Dean's ear whispering softly while their husbands were distracted.

"Dare you to smash pie in Castiel's face instead of cake." Sam nodded slightly towards the pies by their hands and Dean smirked.

"Only if you do it to Gabriel." Sam grinned widely and nodded as they both slowly slid their hands underneath the pies and waited.

John and Chuck had seen the boys smiling evilly and shook their heads as everyone got ready for the cutting of the cake. Castiel and Gabriel smiled up at their husbands before both reaching out and taking a knife. Dean and Sam had to abandon the pies for a few seconds to help with the cutting. Flashes went all around the place, Castiel turned and smiled at Dean widely and Dean found it rather contagious and smiled back just as widely.

"Thank you Dean...I know you didn't want this but it makes our parents happy. I will stick to our deal." Dean frowned a little as Castiel looked away and nudged him gently before placing a hand on his lower back.

"Cas, don't think about that now. Just think about celebrating your wedding, I don't want you sad today." Castiel smiled and nodded before Dean placed a hand over his on the knife and slowly cut out two small pieces. Dean caught Sam's eye as they were both being fed the cake from their husbands and quickly grabbed the pies.

Castiel's eyes went wide once he saw Dean grab the pie and tried to move away but Dean had made sure to wrap his arm around Castiel's waist and hold him still. Dean smashed the pie into Castiel's face and made sure to rub it around before pulling away laughing. Laughter and the sound of camera's going off filled the room.

"Wow Cassie, your husband got you good. Lucky you" Gabriel smiled over to where Castiel was chuckling softly and shaking his head.

"I'm glad you said that because look behind you." Gabriel quirked a confused eyebrow and spun around just in time to meet a pie of his own from Sam. Dean laughed louder along with Sam who made sure every part of the pie went onto Gabriel's face.

"I have no friends here, or husbands!" Castiel looked over at John and Chuck who were wiping tears from their eyes and shook his head. "You knew and didn't warn us!"

John smiled widely and shrugged as Chuck motioned for Castiel to wipe his face with his hand and put it on Dean. Castiel smiled and looked to Gabriel who had noticed his father's motions as well. Both boys wiped as much pie off from their faces as possible and walked up to their husbands who were busy laughing, talking, and high-fiving each other on their accomplishment. Gabriel nodded to Castiel as they slowly walked up behind them and reached around while rubbing whatever was on their hands on their husbands unsuspecting faces.

More cheers erupted from the crowd and more pictures were taken. Dean and Sam both shook their heads and chuckled.

"What comes around, goes around Samwich" Gabriel smiled up at Sam and leaned up to kiss his pie covered cheek.

Mary and Eve came up behind the boys and ushered them into the restrooms to clean up. Sam and Gabriel walked in front of Dean and Castiel, Gabriel was currently complaining about how difficult it would be to get the suit back to white. Sam ruffled Gabriel's hair and Dean looked to Castiel who was smiling at the small gesture Sam had made.

Dean looked back to his brother and brother in law and gave a small smile. Dean had also noticed how much Gabriel had always meant to him, even when Sam was with Jess. He had always overlooked it but now that they were married he hoped Sam would be happy, the small things he did for Gabriel always seemed to come naturally without a second thought.

They were currently in the bathroom where they were each trying to clean their own faces off. Dean watched Castiel for a bit before getting to work on his own face.

"Alright I'm done!" Gabriel threw his towel on the sink and turned to go before Sam caught his arm and pulled Gabriel close.

"You missed a few spots Gabe. Come here." Gabriel's cheeks flushed as Sam wrapped an arm around his waist and focused on cleaning him up.

Castiel and Dean both paused in what they were doing and watched the two boys. Dean bit his lip and quickly looked away feeling as if he were intruding on a really personal moment. His eyes flicked over to Castiel who had gone back to leaning over the sink and wiping his face. This is what Dean meant when Sam's gestures towards Gabriel came naturally. Dean wouldn't have thought of doing that at all, he would of instead gave Castiel a towel and pushed him towards the mirror.

Castiel sighed softly and finally pulled away placing the towel down neatly and nodding to the other three boys before walking out. He was jealous of his brother, he wanted Dean to do something like that to him too. He knew it wasn't right but Dean had been the only guy he had ever loved and it irked Castiel to know and see Gabriel and Sam always doing the things he wished Dean would do to him.

Castiel let his shoulders slump as he walked back towards the dining hall. He heard footsteps behind him but ignored them, thinking it was merely another worker. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his younger brother standing behind him.

"Where you off to in a rush Cassie?" Castiel smiled and placed his hand on Gabriel's and giving a light squeeze.

"Can't leave our guests waiting long can we?" Gabriel smiled and nodded throwing his arm over his brother and walking into the dining hall. They slowly made their way back to their seats and Castiel looked over at Gabriel.

"Congratulations Gabriel, seems my brother in law is truly smitten by my brother." Gabriel flushed and smiled at the two brothers entering the dining hall and heading their way.

"Congratulations to you too Cas. Now you can make Dean fall in love." Cas gave a small smile and shook his head meeting his brothers eyes evenly.

"No Gabriel, Dean already made it clear, this marriage is purely business no matter how much I want him to love me...he won't and honestly I envy that bond you and Sam have sometimes. But I am okay with how things are, if it makes Dean happy...I will gladly just be his friend until he finds that one he loves." Gabriel frowned a bit and opened his mouth to say something when Sam cut him off.

"Jeez Gabe thank for waiting." Gabriel shot his brother a pitiful look, who returned his look with a small smile, before turning and smiling widely to Sam.

"Sorry Samantha, I didn't realize you needed me to hold your hand. Besides I had to talk with Cassandra over there." Gabriel pointed at Castiel who frowned and rolled his eyes.

"By the way, where's Deaniella? He was right behind you." Sam punched Gabriel's arm lightly before shrugging and looking around.

"Oh there he is!" Sam pointed and Castiel and Gabriel looked over to see Dean.

"Oh you're right there he is. Is he..." Sam nodded and shot Castiel a pained look before finishing Gabriel's sentence.

"Flirting with that girl? Yeah Gabe...he is..." Gabriel and Sam glared at Dean before Castiel cleared his throat.

"It's fine you guys...really..." Sam looked at Gabriel before standing up and motioning towards their parents who were equally glaring at Dean.

"Cas...if it's alright...why are you crying?" Sam walked over to Castiel and pulled him up from his seat into a hug and wiped his eyes.

"Oh...I guess you're right..." Castiel couldn't stop himself as more tears fell. He looked to the ground and clung tightly to Sam's arms, wrinkling his suit no doubt. Sam sighed and pulled Castiel into a tight hug as Dean turned to see his family glaring at him.

Dean ignored them and flashed a flirtatious smile to the brown haired girl standing next to him. Dean had followed Sam into the dining hall and was going to go sit next to Castiel when he decided he would need a drink if he was going to be able to make it through the rest of the day. Once he had walked to the bar a gorgeous brown hair, green eyed beauty sashayed her way next to him. She leaned over far enough to present her cleavage.

Dean had flushed and looked back to where Gabriel and Sam were glaring at him before he turned and smiled at the girl. He decided he could definitely get better acquainted with the goddess in front of him so he did just that.

"So handsome, weren't you the one who just got married to that blue-eyed beauty?" Dean smiled and took a drink from his beer.

"Yes I am, we have an arrangement though. You see, I didn't want to be married. He's only my best friend and we both agreed that we would only marry for business purposes. Trust me he knew I didn't want to be married and so we struck a deal, the second I fall in love with someone else he'd file for divorce and we could both be happy." Dean took another drink from his beer before someone cleared their throat loudly behind him.

"I'll let you go, see you around sexy. Seems like you have company." He watched as the girl smiled and walked away before turning to face a very pissed of red head, her girlfriend, and two sets of parents.

"Jesus Dean! It hasn't even been a day of being married and you're already picking up some skank at a wedding? Your wedding no less!" Dean rolled his eyes and sighed as the red head went on to call him every name she could think of. He looked back at the disappointed faces of his parents and Castiel's parents.

"Hey! Pay attention!" Charlie grabbed Dean by his chin and forced him to look back down at her.

"What? You act like you all don't know the deal Castiel and I made! He said as long as I was happy he would be too!" Dean huffed and tried to slap away Charlies hand but the red head was surprisingly strong when she was pissed.

"Then answer me this, does he look happy to you right now?!" Dean looked at his parents who walked away and Castiels parents who merely shook their heads disappointed before following John and Mary. Finally Dean looked to where Charlie was pointing and felt himself flood with guilt.

Sam and Gabriel were both glaring at him as Sam was holding Castiel tightly. Charlie finally let go of him and he tried to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him but found it useless.

"Does he look at all happy to you Dean? It's your guys' wedding and this is how you treat him during it?" Dean finally tore his eyes away and looked down at Charlie.

"He said he would be happy..." He mentally kicked himself for saying that and apparently Charlie noticed that too and sighed.

"Maybe one day he will be happy for you if you fall in love with someone else...but I don't think anyone thought you would try to do it so soon...especially not Castiel..." Dean bit his lip and looked at Charlie with pleading eyes.

"Help me cheer him up?" Charlie pondered for a minute before nodding and pushing him towards Castiel's direction.

"Go talk to him and I'll start playing the music so you, Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel can have your first dance." Dean nodded and slowly made his way towards the three boys hidden behind the huge cake so that they weren't seen by other guests.

Sam and Gabriel shared a look before Sam slowly leaned down to whisper something to Castiel. Dean watched curiously as he approached and Castiel tensed. Dean mentally prepared himself before walking up to them and placing a gentle hand on Castiels back and rubbing it lightly in gentle slow circles until Cas finally relaxed. Castiel smiled up a small thank you smile to Sam and slowly let go of the warming protection of his arms. He then smiled to Gabriel and nodded lightly giving them their cue to smile and walk back to the table.

Castiel slowly reached up and wiped his eyes completely aware of Dean standing way too close to him and still rubbing his back. He took a deep shaky breath and saw his parents give him a small smile before he turned around and looked at the floor in front of Dean. He felt Dean move slightly so that his hands were now on Castiels arms and rubbing them gently.

"Hey Cas..." Dean's voice sounded softer than ever and Cas felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hello Dean." Dean winced at how broken Castiel sounded. He quickly looked over to where Sam and Gabriel were motioning to give him a hug.

"Cas...hey, look at me will you?" Castiel shook his head and Dean winced at his remark.

"Why? So I can see you flirting with another girl at our wedding?" Dean bit his lip and pulled Castiel into a tight hug and didn't let go even when Cas tried to pull away.

"Cas I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have done it so soon. Especially on our wedding day...I'm sorry... will you forgive me?" Dean proceeded to tell Castiel what happened at the bar and somehow it relaxed Castiel enough that Dean found himself pulling Cas as close and tightly as he could. Cas buried his face in Dean's neck and hugged Dean back just as tightly.

"Just...don't do it again for awhile please? I'm still kicking myself for making that deal with you, at least let me get used to it." Dean could hear the smile in his husbands voice and chuckled softly just as Cas slowly pulled away. He had to admit he wasn't ready to pull away from Castiel but settled for holding Cas' hand as they walked back to the table to join Sam and Gabriel.

Sam smiled softly at the pair as they sat down before looking over at Gabe. Gabe was currently playing with his food and rolling his eyes.

"Samwich, what the hell kind of food is this? I feel like their trying to starve us. I want a burger, milkshake, and my candy!" Sam chuckled and reached over squeezing his best friends hand.

"We'll get some real food when we get out of here, for now just make due with what you have." Gabriel groaned and nodded. Sam smiled, he didn't think anything he was doing was anything different from what he usually did. Charlie had rushed up to him earlier just to let him know that he was really playing the part of being in love with Gabriel perfectly. But he didn't see it that way. Sam saw it as being friendly to his best friend. He completely refused to believe what Charlie, his parents, Gabriel's parents, and Jess had said about him being in love with Gabriel. He only kept doing what he was doing because it was what he was used to.

He was used to squeezing Gabe's hand in comfort, he was used to pulling Gabriel close to wipe something off his face, and he was used to running his fingers along Gabriel's cheek and through his hair. But still Sam refused to see those things as anything more than just being Gabriel's best friend.

Gabriel had nodded at Sam's suggestion to just be friends and he knew his Samsquatch didn't want to acknowledged his feelings towards Gabe. Gabriel had felt such a rush during their kiss that he hoped Sammy would do it again. He thought that was what Sam was going to do in the restroom but to his disappointment Sam only cleaned his face. Gabriel watched Sam eat his rabbit food and smiled. He enjoyed being by Sam, he enjoyed their friendship, he even enjoyed that they were now married. Gabriel found himself staring at his ring for the hundredth time since it was placed on his hand.

"You know, I'm not sure if you've fallen in love with the ring or the fact that it reminds you of my eyes." Gabriel flushed and looked over to where Sam was smiling cheekily and rolled his eyes.

"Don't act like you haven't been looking at yours too." Sam smirked and shook his head.

"I haven't, there's no reason for me to." Gabriel's face fell at Sam's remark and he had to remind himself that Sam loved him he was just to stubborn to believe it. Before he could open his mouth to reply a voice cut him off.

"Testing one two...testing..." Gabriel looked confused at the other three boys who merely shrugged as confused as him. Gabriel turned and saw Charlie standing with her girlfriend smiling widely.

"Okay it's working, anyways what's up bitches!" Gabriel heard many people groan and others chuckle as Charlie was scolded by Dorothy. "Yeah yeah pardon my language, anyways...I personally think it's time the happy couple's drag their asses down here for their first dance. So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen I give you Samuel and Gabriel Winchester-Novak and Dean and Castiel Novak-Winchester!"

The boys blushed immensely as music started playing. Sam and Gabriel were the first to stand up as everyone cheered and parted so the couples could make their way to the dance floor. Dean stood up and offered his hand to Castiel and followed closely behind their brothers. Dean glanced at Charlie and rolled his eyes before watching Sam and Gabriel already dancing. Gabriel had his hand in Sam's and on his shoulder while Sam had his on Gabriel's waist and held Gabriel's hand.

Dean smiled as Sam winked at him and stopped walking, he lifted his hand and let Castiel walk around to face him before pulling him close and moving to the beat of the song. Castiel smiled and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and followed his lead.

"That's one heck of a first song choice." Dean smiled at Cas and nodded.

"But somehow it reminds me of something you would think." Cas flushed and smiled up at Dean as he slowly followed Dean raise his hand and turned under it before walking back into Dean's arms.

"You know...this is your ringtone on my phone...It's my favorite song." Dean smiled at Cas and raised an eyebrow.

"Will you sing it?" Castiel blushed at Dean's request and looked over to see Gabriel singing the song to Sam and smiled before nodding. Castiel was so nervous that he whispered the first few words, but a coax and squeeze on his waist made him sing louder.

 _"A drop in the ocean. A change in the weather_  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven" Dean smiled widely and dropped his hand placing both of them on Castiel's waist.

 _"I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to go_

 _As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on_

 _And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me_

 _It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven"_ Castiel stepped a little bit closer to Dean and looked up into Dean's eyes as he sang softly and smiled when Dean rested their foreheads against each other.

 _"Misplaced trust in old friends  
Never counting regrets  
By the grace of God I do not rest at all_

 _And New England as the leaves change  
The last excuse that I'll claim  
I was a boy who loved a man like a little boy" _Dean chuckled softly as he heard Cas change the words. He raised his head slowly and looked over to where Sam and Gabriel were and noticed they had stopped dancing and were watching Castiel and Dean dance instead. A small look around and Dean saw everyone's smiling faces before looking back at Cas who was singing louder. That's when it hit Dean, the music had been paused by Charlie and Cas was singing it instead, loud enough for everyone to hear. Just for him, he looked down and noticed Cas' extremely red cheeks as he kept singing. Boy did he have a voice, Dean ignored everyone and pressed his forehead to Cas' again before singing along loudly with him and swaying to their voices.

 _"And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me"_

 _It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my..._

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away_

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
Oh, oh"_ Dean smiled knowing the next verse and let Castiel sing it alone.

 _"It's just a drop in the ocean_  
A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven  
You are my heaven"

As soon as Castiel finished singing Dean captured his mouth with his own lips and smiled when Cas was too surprised to kiss back. When Cas finally did the room erupted with applause. Cas pulled away and buried his head in Dean's neck, Dean smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Your voice is amazing Cas...I didn't know you could sing like that." Dean smiled as Castiel blushed more and pulled away just far enough to look up at Dean.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Dean blushed and looked away.

"I don't know honestly...I just felt like it and so I did...was I not supposed to kiss my husband?" Castiel smiled widely at Dean and hugged him tightly. Dean felt guilty for saying what he did...he just wanted to see Cas happy and not crying like earlier, so he said what he did.

Castiel was brimming with happiness as he looked up and kissed his husbands cheek, he knew Dean only kissed him to make him feel better and it hurt that he did, but he didn't want to think of it like that so he pushed it away. He wrapped his arms tightly around the man in front of him and he felt lips press softly against his temple.

"That was just the sweetest thing ever! Okay now Sam and Gabriel need to have their moment! So anyone besides those four, there's no easy way to put it but...get off the dance floor." Everyone chuckled and stood at the sides again watching the boys get ready for the next dance.

Gabriel smiled up at Sam. "Ready Samantha?"

Sam chuckled and nodded, "Ready Gabriela"


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel lightly slapped Sam's arm and rolled his eyes, Sam smiled and shrugged. "You started it, if you don't want to be called a girls name then don't call me it either."

"Hey Sammy...do you think they'll be okay?" Sam looks over to Dean and Castiel and smiles at their red faces.

"Who knows, I sure as hell hope so." Gabriel nods and frowns when he hears a girls voice. Sam frowns also and gives Charlie an irritated look.

 _"If everything comes down to love_  
Then just what am I afraid of  
When I call out Your name  
Something inside awakes in my soul  
How quickly I forget I'm Yours

 _Everything rides on hope now_  
Everything rides faith somehow  
When the world has broken me down  
Your love sets me free

When my life is like a storm  
Rising waters all I want is the shore  
You say I'll be ok and  
Make it through the rain  
You are my shelter from the storm"

Charlie laughs and raises her hands in defense when the four boys stare at her. "Alright alright I'll change it but only this once, since you guys don't want this one I'll put on this next one."

Sam sighed when Charlie put on another extremely girly song about barbies. Gabriel rolled his eyes and bit his lip.

"If I do something will...will you be mad?" Sam quirked an eyebrow and eyed Gabriel suspiciously.

"Depends on what it is..." Gabriel slowly moved away from Sam leaving him on the dance floor and walking up to Charlie, ignoring the confused looks he got from everyone. After whispering something to Charlie she nodded enthusiastically.

"So Gabriel here decided he wants to open his husbands eyes to his feelings! Samuel Winchester-Novak if you would please step forward and accept this gift?" Sam blushed and looked around before spotting his brother and Castiel shooing him towards the front where Gabriel was.

"I take that as a yes! Soooo can I get the instrument players back up here." Everyone waited patiently and curiously as Gabriel told them what song he would be singing.

"You know I was surprised when he mentioned this song to me, because Gabriel doesn't seem like the type to listen to this song but then I remembered the lyrics and almost died! So without further ado, good luck Gabriel!"

With that Charlie made her way off the small stage and went to join her girlfriend next to Dean, Castiel, and their parents. Sam blushed redder feeling incredibly self conscious as the lights went off and the only two people left illuminated by light was him and Gabriel.

"So Samsquatch...I've been wanting you to open your eyes to my feelings for you for...well forever it seems like it...so I hope you understand once and for all after this song..." Sam smiled at Gabriel and chuckled when someone started cheering Gabriel on.

 _"Baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby"_ Gabriel smiled widely as the people behind him started singing softly, letting Gabriel know it was time to sing his heart out. He took a shaky breath and raised the microphone slowly.

 _"I will never find another lover sweeter than you,_  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Boy you are close to me you're like my mother,  
Close to me you're like my father,  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing" Sam blushed redder than before when Gabriel stretched his hand out towards him.

 _"And all my life I've prayed for someone like you_  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

 _I said you're all that I'm thinking of, baby_

 _Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,_  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
I really love you" Gabriel had made his way off stage as the crowd started clapping to the beat and walked to stand in front of Sam as he put all his talent into singing that line.

 _"And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,_  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me"

Gabriel was close enough to see tears start to form in Sam's eyes, he smiled as he watched Sam scrub his eyes. He reached up and slowly pulled Sam's hand away from his face and held it gently giving it a small squeeze as Sam clung onto his hand. Sam closed his eyes and smiled covering his face in embarrassment with his empty hand before facing the ground and letting his tears fall freely.

 _"You're all that I ever known,_  
When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow.  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,  
You're all that I ever known,  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known,  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down  
And I hope that you feel the same way too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too"

Gabriel's heart almost broke in happiness when he saw Sam start crying like crazy and clinging to his hand, he smiled and felt tears of his own fall down his cheeks as he lowered his voice and pulled his hand away from Sam. He watched Sam clutch onto his suit as he reached out and gently lifted Sams face to meet his eyes and sang softly.

 _"All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,_  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too"

The room erupted in applause as Gabriel gently wiped away Sam's tears and lightly traced his hand against Sam's cheek. Sam blushed and bit his lip reaching up and wiping his tears away before wiping away Gabriel's. Once the room had gone quiet and watched the scene in front of them Gabriel smiled and spoke into the microphone.

"I hope those were tears of happiness." Sam laughed along with everyone else and looked to his right to see his mom, Eve, Charlie, Dorothy, and Castiel smiling with tears in their eyes. John, Chuck, and Dean were nodding their approval. Slowly he looked back at Gabriel and ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair gently.

"Gabe...I don't know how I feel about you...Honestly I don't..." Sam watched Gabriel's face crumble and felt the tension in the room as he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Gabriel looked at the ground and nodded, new tears starting to form in his eyes.

"But what I do know, Gabriel..." Sam reached down and lifted Gabriel's face to meet his eyes, before wiping away Gabe's few stray tears and taking the hand with the wedding ring in his. "Is that you love me with all your heart. One day you were the kid who annoyed me with candy in preschool so that I'd let my mom leave, then you became one of my friends, from there you grew to become one of my most trusted and annoying best friends, and now...now you're the only person in the whole world who I would ever trust besides family and you're my husband..."

Sam slowly moved closer and wiped away any trace of tears he could find on the shorter boys face before continuing. "I don't know how I feel Gabriel, but I know how you feel and...if you would give me the chance...I want to feel how you feel...I want to learn everything I can possibly learn about you...I want to love you the way you love me..."

Gabriel blushed and felt a smile slowly start to appear on his lips as Sam spoke. "Remember when we were at the table and I said, 'I'm not sure if you've fallen in love with the ring or the fact that it reminds you of my eyes.' and you said-"

Gabriel cut him off and spoke loudly and clearly. "I said, 'Don't act like you haven't been looking at yours too.." Sam smiled and nodded.

"Remember what I said afterwards?" Sam asked and saw Gabriel look at their hands where Gabe's ring was.

"You said you haven't because there's no reason for you too." Gabriel bit his lip and looked up at Sam.

"Do you know why I said that?" Gabe shook his head and waited. "Why should I look at a ring that does your eyes no justice. Yes it reminds me of your eyes but...now that I have you whenever I want to be reminded of your eyes I would rather it's from the actual source and when I'm this close to you." Sam had leaned down and was only inches apart from Gabriel and smiled before slowly closing the last bit of space between them.

Gabriel's eyes widened as Sam stared deep into them as if he could see into his soul, it made Gabe more flustered than he cared to admit as his legs buckled and Sam caught him. Only when their lips finally separated did they notice the cheering going around.

Dean watched his younger brother and smiled before yelling out loud, "Now who wants to party?!" cheers and yells erupted from all around him and Charlie ran up to put some music on. He looked over at where his hand was still clasped to Castiels and gently lifted it up placing a kiss on the back of it against the ring. Castiel watched curiously and smiled when he felt Dean's lips against his finger before being dragged back onto the dance floor.

After a couple of hours of celebrating Dean walked up to his parents and gave them a hug. "So we know it's still early and all but apparently Cas has a test tomorrow morning so we need to head home. It is a two hour drive you know." Mary nodded and hugged her son tightly.

"Before you go I want you to have this. It's a gift from Charlie, Dorothy, Eve, Chuck, your father and myself." Dean looked down at the envelope being held to him suspiciously.

"Thanks." Dean slowly took the envelope and opened it, pulling out 4 tickets to Fairmont Chateau Lake Louise.

"Canada?! You're sending us to Canada?" Sam had heard their exchange and walked over to Dean pulling the tickets from his hands.

"Wow...thanks you guys, these must have been expensive." Sam took his and Gabriel's tickets and hugged his parents tightly. Dean rubbed his eyes and saw Castiel and his family heading their way.

"What's all the commotion about?" Gabriel wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and Dean watched as Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel's shoulders before showing him the tickets. Castiel took his from Dean and his mouth fell open.

"This place costs a fortune and you guys booked it for a week?!" Gabriel smiled happily at his whole family standing before him.

"Hey only the best for our babies." Eve smiled and ruffled Castiel's hair. Charlie and Dorothy walked up and saw the tickets also.

"So did you guys like your gift?" Castiel nodded and pulled her into a hug, Sam and Gabriel did the same as Dean just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So when exactly did you book this vacation for?" Mary glared at Dean and cleared her throat.

"You could be a little more enthusiastic, especially since it cost close to $450 CAD per night Dean. Your honeymoon starts next week so you have a week to pack whatever you think you may need." Dean coughed and stared at the group.

"$450 CAD per night?! That's about $346.49 per night!" Mary smiled and nodded.

"Like Eve said, only the best for our babies." Dean sighed and nodded.

"Right, well thank you all." Dean slowly went around hugging everyone and smiled at them.

"Before you go though we do ask that you do one last thing." Charlie looked to her girlfriend and smiled.

"Do I want to know?" Charlie grabbed Castiel who in turn grabbed Dean and dragged them back to the dance floor. Dorothy giggled softly before grabbing Gabriel who also dragged Sam with him and followed the other three.

"Charlie...what are you doing?" Charlie laughed and dragged them to the middle before signalling for a song to start.

"You can't dance and not ever do the cha-cha-slide!" Dean groaned as Sam chuckled and they followed along with the steps. Castiel, Dean found was really good at moving his hips when he danced. Dean flushed at his thoughts and mentally cursed himself as the song was finishing. Dean smiled at everyone and looked at the three boys he came with.

"You guys ready to head home?" Gabriel and Sam nodded, Dean noticed the excitement in Castiel's eyes dim as he bit his lip. Dean nodded and hugged his family which included the Novak's, Charlie, and Dorothy before leading the way out of the room.

Castiel followed behind Gabriel and Sam slowly and looked back at everyone and plastered a fake smile on his face. Truthfully, he didn't want to go back home. He knew once they went back home, everything was going to go back to normal and that meant Dean would keep his distance and would start dating others again.

He turned and started walking slowly following the others as they all made their way to the impala. Dean had made Charlie bring their things before the wedding, so everything was packed away into the trunk already. Gabriel and Sam decided to sit in the back so Cas slowly slid into the seat next to Dean. He looked over and noticed everyone had already thrown off their ties and gotten comfortable. Castiel glanced at the back seat and saw Gabriel and Sam holding hands. Gabriel and Sam looked happy and Castiel found himself jealous of them both again.

He turned around in his seat to face the front again before Gabriel spoke up. "Samwich promised me real food on our way home. I'm starving can we stop somewhere before we go?"

Dean looked at the two in the back and Castiel could see his eyes stare at their linked hands. "Sure... you know...you guys played the part of happy husbands really well but no one can see us anymore so you guys can let go of each other..." Castiel could see Sam's frown and Gabriel's sad look.

"Dean leave them alone." Dean glared over to Castiel and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on they can't be serious!" Castiel looked at Dean and saw both Sam and Gabriel flinch, which upset him more than words could describe.

"Why can't they be serious Dean?" Castiel could feel his anger rising.

"Because it's unnatural, Cas." He rolled his eyes and turned his body to face Dean and crossed his arms.

"Them liking each other is unnatural?! Why should it matter to you?! It's not your relationship so why the hell should you have the right to go and tell them what to do?" Dean scoffed and glared at Castiel.

"It matters to me because I don't want to see Sammy with another guy!" Sam cleared his throat and waited until Cas looked at him.

"It's okay Castiel...really it's...it's fine..." Sam looked down at his hands that were now in his lap and Castiel was pissed especially when he saw Gabriel's watery eyes.

"Pull over Dean." Dean glanced at him confused.

"What?"

"I said pull over, or so help me I will pull this damn car over myself." Dean's eyes widened as he heard Castiel curse and slowly pulled over to the side.

"Get out. Now." Castiel quickly opened his door and got out and looked through the window at Dean.

"Now Dean!" Dean huffed and finally stepped out, glancing once towards the confused boys in the backseat.

"What the hell Cas?" Cas grabbed Dean and shoved him onto the hood of his car.

"What the hell? What the hell? I should be asking you the same thing! What the hell Dean?! You smile and kiss me at the ceremony and after I sang for you, and you even smiled and approved when Sam and Gabriel had there moment and now you're saying its fucking unnatural?!" Sam and Gabriel both opened their doors to better see what was going on.

Dean shoved Castiel off of him and stood up, fixing his clothes and glaring at Cas. "It's called acting Cas! For fucks sake, you can't tell me you all thought I was being serious about all this shit!"

Dean watched the pain flash behind all three boys' eyes and bit his tongue he opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by Sam. "You may not have been serious Dean...but we all were...and whether you like it or not, I'm going to give Gabriel a chance..."

Dean looked to his brother surprised and shook his head. "I can't believe this. Whatever do what you want, but don't come running to me when you get teased Sammy."

"Dean...it's the 21st fucking century! Sam and Gabriel are in college! There are many LGBT groups on campus are you serious right now?!" Cas stood in front of Dean and clutched the collar of his shirt.

"Their already married, let them be happy. And whether you like it or not so are we!" Dean bit his tongue seeing Castiel's tears and felt regretful for everything he had said, he didn't mean it, he just didn't want them to go through the teasing he went through when he was younger. He was also scared...he was scared he would fall in love with Castiel or Sam would fall in love with Gabriel and something would happen to destroy that. He was scared that if something happened to the people he loved...this would be the time he wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces and start over.

"Fine...we'll see how long this lasts." Dean slapped off Cas' hand and got back in the car, Sam and Gabriel sent him silent thank you's over the top of the car as they got back in.

"Castiel...for the record...I don't plan on being married to you for very long." Castiel froze from closing his door and looked over at Dean who refused to look at him.

"Very well Dean...if it means that you'll be happy...I'll stick to my deal" Sam reached over and squeezed his shoulder softly.

Castiel closed the door and moved as far away from Dean as possible. He looked out the window and sighed. This was going to be a long bumpy ride.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean slammed the door open and walked up to his room without another word. The other three boys jumped slightly at the loud slam coming from Dean's bedroom door. Sam and Gabriel looked a each other before looking over to Castiel.

"Hey um...Cas...can we sleep in your room tonight...with how Dean is acting...we kind of don't want to be up there..." Castiel turned to his brother and brother in law and gave a small smile.

"You guys can move into that room...you're going to need it after all..." Castiel walked to his room and grabbed some clothes and his textbooks before heading upstairs to Gabriel's old bedroom.

Gabriel followed Castiel and pulled him into a tight hug, Castiel gave a small smile.

"You know you don't have to give up your room Cassie, it's just for the night." Castiel shook his head and pat Gabriel's cheek softly.

"You guys are going to give this marriage a try...that's more than I can say about me and Dean...So consider this my wedding present to you guys, after my test tomorrow I am completely free so I'll be switching rooms with you guys." Gabriel gave his brother another tight hug before wiping his eyes.

"Thank you Cassandra, and good luck with Deaniella" Castiel frowned at the names and smiled when Gabriel ruffled his hair and took off back downstairs.

Castiel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before letting himself fall onto Gabriel's bed. He placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He thought about all the events that had happened. How Dean could switch completely and how everything Dean had said was merely an act. He felt a sharp pain and willed himself not to cry. He sat up quickly and shrugged off his tuxedo in favor for sweats and an old t-shirt. He closed Gabriel's door and sat with his legs crossed in the middle of the bed and started studying the textbook in front of him for his test.

Gabriel and Sam had just finished changing and were sitting on the couch getting read to watch a movie before bed. Gabriel scooted closer to Sam and let his head fall onto his shoulder, Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him closer.

"Thank you Sam..for what you told Dean, and for giving..." Gabriel was hushed by a pair of lips pressing against his.

"I meant everything I said Gabe, I don't need you to thank me for speaking what I feel." Gabriel smiled up at the boy and snuggled closer.

"Thank you anyways moose." Sam rolled his eyes and pulled Gabriel onto his lap before pulling the blanket over both of them that he made sure to grab from the bed.

"I hope Dean opens his eyes to the wonderful person he has...the look on Castiel's face earlier... I felt so horrible after what we witnessed..." Gabriel nodded and squeezed Sam's hand.

"I hope he does realize how great Castiel is because...I don't think Cassie can handle this type of rejection. He's loved Dean since we were kids you know..."

"Wow you brothers are a lot alike...how did we never realize your guys' feelings?" Gabriel chuckled and shrugged not paying attention to the movie.

"love you Sammich..." Sam smiled down at the sleepy Gabriel before kissing his temple.

"I know Gabe..." Sam silently shut off the tv and wrapped Gabe tightly in his arms and carried him to bed.

Dean was busy going through his phone and looking at all the pictures his mom had taken on it. He smiled at a picture of the whole family standing in front of the church and made it as his wallpaper. He heard Castiel and Gabriel talking in Gabe's room and paid attention to everything being said. These walls were super thin if he was able to hear their conversation.

"So Cas is now gonna be staying in the room next door...great..." he mumbled softly so they wouldn't hear him. He heard Gabe run off and all the shuffling in Gabe's room told him Cas was getting ready for bed.

He scrolled through more pictures and found himself smiling at them. He finally threw his phone to the other side of his bed and sat up. He could very faintly hear the sound of pages being turned and he figured Cas was busy studying so he turned on his side and thought about their conversations.

He looked at the wall and smiled a little, he felt like he could just see Cas sitting on the other side of the wall with his brows furrowed and a pen in his mouth as he marked the important things. He bit his lip and spoke softly.

"Cas?" Castiel looked up and turned his head towards the wall behind his and quirked an eyebrow. He looked at his phone and shrugged, he must be imagining things. He sighed and closed his book before setting it on the desk and getting up to turn off the light. He flopped back onto the bed and pulled the blankets over him.

Castiel froze when he head his name again, he stopped moving and listened to Dean talk. "Hey Cas...I don't know if you can hear me right now, or if I'm being stupid and talking to a wall but um...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for our argument and everything I said..."

Dean waited for a response and when he didn't get one he turned onto his back and looked at the ceiling, "I don't know how I should feel about being married to you...I can try to see if I can deal with it...until then...I'm going to keep treating you like just my friend...I'm sorry I can't offer you anything more." Dean bit his lip and closed his eyes and smiled when he heard a response.

"Dean...I don't know what you're going through...but hopefully one day you can tell me...for now being friends with the same last name and matching rings...is perfectly fine..." Dean smiled widely and nodded.

"Goodnight Dean." He looked over to the wall again and gave a small smile.

"Night Cas..."  
******************************

Castiel smiled as he hugged Dean tightly from behind, he bit his lip and gently placed a kiss onto the back of Dean's neck. Dean chuckled and rubbed the back of Castiel's hands before flipping the page in a car magazine. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Castiel smiled and kissed the back of his neck again before Dean turned in his arms and gave him a soft kiss.

"Gross guys, get a room." Sam shuffled into the kitchen in a jacket and jeans with Gabriel attached to his hip still dressed in his pajamas.

"We have a room, thank you very much." Castiel smiled widely and reached around Dean to grab the coffee.

"Hey Dean, we gotta go to the store." Dean sighed and nodded he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his keys. He grabbed his jacket from the chair and kissed Castiel softly again.

"We'll be back, you and Gabriel go get dressed. We'll go out for dinner tonight. We're also gonna stop at Bobby's on the way back from the store so be ready by 7." Cas smiled and kissed Dean again before pulling away. Gabriel pulled Sam into a huge hug and make out session. Dean groaned and pat Sam's back.

"Let's go Romeo." Sam blushed and pulled away. He gave Cas a small hug as he passed by and followed Dean out. Castiel looked over to Gabriel who smiled widely.

"Well seems like things are better between you and Dean." Cas nodded and bit his lip.

"Let's go get ready."

After a few hours Castiel and Gabriel had managed to eat breakfast and clean the whole house. it was now 15 minutes to 7 and the boys hurried up to shower and get ready. When they had finished they both made their way to the couch and sat there. They talked about random things from spiders to why the boys were being taken to dinner. after about 45 minutes of random conversations Gabriel frowned.

"Didn't they say 7?" Cas nodded and checked the time.

"Let's watch tv while we wait." Gabriel sighed and turned his attention to the tv while Cas went to get some water. "

"CASTIEL!" Cas jumped and ran to the living room where Gabriel was watching the news in tears.

"We have just gotten reports that the two males involved in the car accident earlier today were none other then Dean Novak-Winchester and Samuel Winchester-Novak. Both boys were rushed to South Central Medical Hospital a few hours ago and-" Castiel dropped onto the couch next to Gabriel and pulled his brother into a tight hug as they cried their eyes out waiting for the reporter to continue talking. "Oh...I'm sorry...we've just gotten reports that both boys...have passed away...We ask that your prayers be sent to the families of both boys..." Gabriel wailed at the news and cried into his brothers chest as Castiel felt tears run down his face and rocked his brother.

"Cas...I can't live without them..." Castiel nodded his agreement and bit his lip.

"We can...we can join them...if you'd like..." Gabriel looked up to his brother and nodded. They both got up and made their way to Dean's room. Castiel reached into the closet and opened Dean's safe where he had his gun. With shaky hands he loaded the pistol and looked to Gabriel.

"You first or me?" Gabriel bit his lip and took the gun into his hands.

"Me first." Before Castiel could object, Gabriel lifted the gun to his head and fired. Castiel watched with teary eyes and caught his brothers body. He lifted him up and carried him to Sam's bed. As he finished laying him down he picked up the gun and went back to Dean's bed.

"Wait for me Dean..." Castiel took a deep breath before laying down on Dean's side of the bed and brought the gun to his head.

"I love you Dean..." Before Cas could chicken out he tightened his hold on the trigger.  
-

Castiel bolted upright and placed a hand to his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to catch his breath.

"Just a dream Castiel...only a dream.." Castiel threw the blankets off of his body and quickly went downstairs to check on Sam and Gabriel. He sighed in relief when he saw them cuddled together on the bed. He slowly backed out of the room and went to grab a glass of water. Once he had his water he went back to Gabriel's bed and tried to fall back asleep, he sighed as he kept seeing images of the dream whenever he closed his eyes.

Dean was awoken by someone stumbling into his room, he grabbed his phone and groaned at the time. He rolled over and sat up rubbing his eyes before looking up and meeting blue eyes.

"What the hell Cas...its 3 in the damn morning." Castiel rubbed his arm and bit his lip as he stood at the foot of Dean's bed. Dean furrowed his brow and stood up instantly.

"Cas...what's wrong, what happened?! Why are you crying?" Castiel reached up and blushed lightly feeling his wet cheeks.

"Oh...no nothing Dean, sorry for waking you..." Dean pulled Castiel into a hug and rubbed his back.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Cas tensed and slowly nodded. "I thought you stopped having those when we graduated.." Cas bit his lip and shook his head.

"Come on," Castiel let Dean pull him towards the bed and watched as Dean lied down and scooted over. He reached over and pulled Castiel's hand lightly. Cas bit his lip before laying down next to him.

"Just like old times...remember how I would always do this when we were younger?" Dean smiled against Castiel's temple and pulled him close before rubbing Cas' back.

"This doesn't bother you?" Castiel mumbled softly into Dean's neck and Dean gasped softly before tensing.

"N-No Cas...this is me comforting my best friend after a horrible nightmare. I've done this since we were younger...this doesn't bother me." Dean smiled as he realized he was telling the truth and he was extremely comfortable. He relaxed and gave a small smile when he felt Cas wrap his arm around his waist and press his body close.

"Can you set an alarm for me? I have to be up early to get to my test." Dean nodded and kissed Castiel's temple.

"Get some rest, I'll wake you up when it's time." Castiel blushed and snuggled his face into Dean's neck even more before slowly reaching over and taking Dean's hand in his. When he didn't feel any resistance from the green eyed beauty, he interlaced their fingers and gave a small squeeze.

Dean chuckled and squeezed back. "What are you doing after class tomorrow?" He knew his plans but he wanted to make sure he heard right.

"Moving my things into Gabriel's room..." Dean nodded and smiled

"I'll help you Cas...there's too many things for you to carry on your own." Castiel smiled and nodded before yawning.

"Go to sleep now." Castiel nodded again and let his eyes fall shut as he focused on Dean's breathing and heartbeat.

Dean bit his lip and rolled his eyes. He cursed and mentally kicked himself for leading Castiel on...It was only going to hurt Cas more when they got divorced. He said he'd be his friend...this was what they always did minus the hand holding when they were younger. He heard a soft snore and smiled as he looked down at Cas, Dean gently and slowly raised his hand to run his fingers through Castiel's hair.

Dean didn't want to admit his feelings for Castiel, he knew they were something he shouldn't feel. To Dean it was unnatural...he was teased when his other friends had found out he was in love with the blue eyed boy. The things that happened to him when his feelings were out really hurt, and he didn't want Castiel to have to go through the same thing. So Dean laughed off his feelings and started dating other girls to keep his mind occupied. He knew if Cas had ever found out about his feelings they would both be bullied and he didn't want that. At least not for Cas. Now as Dean lied down with the same blue eyed boy he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he let his feelings show.

"Dammit Cas...what the hell are you doing to me..." Dean sighed and set an alarm on his phone before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel woke up with his arms wrapped tightly around Dean, he looked up into his peaceful face and groaned once the alarm started blaring only a few minutes later. He quickly unwraps himself from Dean's sleeping form and grab's the boys phone, turning off the alarm before it woke up the entire house. Stretching and moving to the edge of the bed, Castiel slowly pulls the covers back over Dean and tiptoes into Gabriel's room to grab his clothes.

"Stupid nightmare..." Cas mumbles as he leans against the cold tile wall. He sighed as the hot water pounded onto his back, relieving some of the tension there. He kept replaying the dream in his head and found himself starting to worry about their well-being. After spending another twenty minutes in the shower Castiel decided it was time to get out and cook a quick breakfast for the boys who were still asleep. After drying off and throwing on some clothes, he grabs his books and shoves them into his backpack while quietly making his way downstairs.

Castiel stretched and dropped his backpack onto the sofa before heading into the kitchen to rummage through the refrigerator.

"Cas?" Dean made his way quietly into the kitchen and smirked when he saw Castiel jump at his voice.

"Dean? What are you doing awake so early?" Dean shrugs and scratches his chest before walking up to Castiel and taking the items from his hands.

"I'll make breakfast today, you should go wake up Gabriel or else he'll be late for the test." Castiel pulled out his phone and looked at the time before nodding and ducking under Dean's arm. He smiled and ran towards his old room. He paused in front of the door for a second to take a deep breath before barging in as loud as possible.

"GABRIEL! TIME TO GET UP!" Castiel smiled when he saw both boys cuddled together on the bed and heard Sam groaning.

"Seriously Cas? You couldn't have been a little quieter? I don't have classes until 10:15, I was planning on sleeping in a bit longer and not wake up at..." Sam paused in his whining to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "6:45 in the morning?! UUUUGGGGGHHHHH" Castiel smiled as he leaned against the doorframe and watched Sam roll over and cover his head with a pillow. Gabriel on the other hand sat up and rubbed his tired eyes and it took all Castiel had to not laugh at the way his hair stood up in different directions.

"Gabriel, you need to get up. This is an important test and you were the one who decided to email our instructor to let him know you would be taking it a few hours earlier. The way I see it, either you get your lazy ass up and get ready or get kicked out of his class." Castiel smiled when he saw his brother toss the blankets off of his legs and get up.

"Remind me again why I emailed him that I would be taking the test during your hour?" Sam mumbled into the pillow and both boys had to lean in to hear better.

"What was that Sammich?" They heard him grumble and slowly turn onto his back before sitting up and yawning.

"I said, you did it because you have a job interview at 1:45. The same time the class starts." Castiel tilted his head a bit and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You have a job interview? Where? And how come I didn't know about this?" Gabriel shrugged and stood up and made his way towards the bathroom grabbing his clothes as he passed them.

"It's at the candy store in town, apparently one of Charlie's best friends inherited it from his parents and he's short a few hands. She told me about it during the wedding and when I agreed she immediately called him. She also managed to convince him that if I got the job, I would get all next week off because of our honeymoon trip." Castiel nodded and pondered this new piece of information before pushing off the wall and shrugging.

"Well good luck today then, you better hurry though because the test starts at exactly 7:30." Gabriel nods and runs into the bathroom and Sam chuckles slightly before falling back into bed and pulling the covers over himself. Castiel walks back out to where Dean was humming in the kitchen as he flipped another piece of toast.

"Did you know Gabriel had a job interview today?" Dean looks up from the French toast that he's cooking and nods, before setting a plate in front of Castiel.

"Yeah he told me about it at the wedding when I caught him on his phone. Said he was emailing his instructor or something to switch his schedule and instead take that class with you. Now eat up because I hardly see you eat anything at all." Castiel looked down at the plate in front of him before pulling out the stool and taking a seat.

"Oh, okay and thank you for breakfast... Just so you know, I do eat...just not as much as you three gluttonous beasts." Castiel was rewarded with a smirk from Dean and couldn't help as the smile appeared on his face.

"So uh...I'm gonna stop by Bobby's house today before I come home to help you move your things into Gabriel's room. Want me to pick anything up on the way home for lunch? Or maybe I could pick you up and we could go grab lunch together..." Castiel thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nah, it's okay thanks though. I'll probably get something at school with Gabriel before he goes to his interview...maybe you should ask Sam." Dean bit his lip and nodded, he had really wanted to eat lunch with Castiel so he could properly apologize about everything he had said in the car but his plan was instantly shot down.

"Cassandra we need to go before we're late!" Dean and Castiel both looked up to see Gabe speed walk towards the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of French toast that was on Dean's plate and smiled.

"Thanks Deaniella." Dean frowned at his plate as Gabe adjusted the backpack hanging on his shoulder. Sam walked in and pulled out the stool next to Castiel and sat down. Dean handed Sam his plate and took Castiel's now empty one.

"Get going, I'll see you later. If you change your mind about lunch text me." Dean ignored Sam's raised eyebrow as Castiel nodded and grabbed his things and headed towards the door. Gabriel walked over to Sam and kissed his cheek before following his brother out the door.

"So...lunch with Cas?" Dean looked over to Sam and shrugged while grabbing his plate and sitting where Castiel was moments ago.

"He shot me down, said he was going to get lunch with Gabe." Sam nodded and thought for a while as they ate in silence.

"Dean...can I ask you something without you getting mad?" Sam fidgeted in his seat a bit as Dean glanced up from his plate to fix his gaze on his brother.

"Depends on what it is Sammy..." Dean continued to eat as Sam stood up and took his empty plate to the sink.

"Well...Castiel is your best friend...so I was just wondering why it's so difficult to give him a chance..." Dean pushed his plate away and leaned back in the stool.

"I don't want to talk about this.." Sam pushed his hair back out of his face and sighed.

"No Dean, we need to talk about this because if you're this against you and Cas being together. What are you thinking about me and Gabriel? Dean I am willing to give him a chance because of the fact that he is my best friend and I don't want to see him hurt, so how is it that you can just say what you can to Castiel's face? Without so much as a twitch?" Dean rubbed his face and sighed meeting Sam's gaze.

"It's not right Sammy, you know that." Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Why can't it be right Dean? Why does it have to- never mind...I'll drop this conversation.." Dean nodded his thanks as Sam headed back towards the room. He turned and stopped to look back at Dean.

"You know Dean...in high school I fell for this boy...I wanted to ask you for advice but I was scared you would treat me the same way a couple of bullies treated me..." At the mention of bullies Dean sat up angry, Sam raised his hand and shook his head. "I went on a couple of dates with him but it never went past that. Dean I've known I was bi since middle school and I guess the reason I'm telling you this right now is because I want you to see that what you are putting Castiel through...It's no better than what Abbadon and her friends put me through." Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before looking Dean in the eye.

"The one person I trust more than our parents in the world is you Dean...If the way you treat Castiel, is you showing you're a homophobe then...I don't think Gabe, Cas, and I should stay here...You have until we get back from the honeymoon trip to figure out where you stand on our marriages...and when that time comes...if you're not able to decide your feelings then...we'll find another place to live..." Before Dean could protest everything his brain just registered, Sam spun on his heal and walked into the room slamming the door behind him.

-Time skip-

Gabriel stretched and pat his older brothers back. They had both just gotten out of class.

"Hey at least whenever there are test we have to take, we can leave right when we finish and turn it in." Castiel nodded and looked at his watch.

"So I have about another two classes, want to meet at the pizza parlor next to that candy shop you have an interview for at around 12?" Gabe yawns and nods before heading off in a different direction. Not even five minutes later as Gabriel was sitting on a bench in the middle of the courtyard looking up at the birds flying around his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

Gabe smiled at the name on his screen and answered, "Well hello there Sammoose, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your lovely velvety voice?" Gabriel smirked when he looked up and saw Sam freeze in his walk towards the library which just so happened to be in front of Gabriel's view his face turned a bright red.

" _Oh um well...I have nothing to do but study and I uh...spoke to Dean about wh- wait why does it sound so echoey?_ " Gabriel smiled as he watched Sam's face scrunch into a look of confusion.

"Look to your right you beautiful tall hunk of deliciousness" Gabe chuckled as Sam's face turned darker as their eyes met. Sam ended the call and walked over to Gabriel.

"Hello handsome." Sam blushed again and leaned down to kiss Gabriel's cheek.

"Hey Gabe..." Gabriel frowned and tilted his head a bit as Sam sat next to him.

"Rough morning Sammoose?" Sam nodded and told him the conversation that ensued with Dean that morning. When he was finished Gabriel had his head on Sam's shoulder and their fingers were intertwined.

"Where would we go if he doesn't wanna accept it?" Sam squeezed Gabriel's hand lightly and gave a small smile.

"I talked to Bobby and he said he would talk to Dean when he stops by, if things go south well, Bobby and Ellen said we could stay with them for awhile." Gabriel nodded and looked at his watch.

"It's almost time to meet Cas for lunch, wanna tag along?" Sam smiled and nodded, together they got up and walked towards the pizza parlor.

Sam wrapped his arm possessively around Gabriel when the male got long stares from females. Gabriel being completely oblivious to the staring leaned into Sam and smiled, Sam leaned down and whispered in his ear softly, "You know if all these girls keep staring, I'm going to have to lock you up in the basement so that I will be the only one who can look at you." Gabriel giggled like a high school girl and buried his face into Sam's chest as they walked through the door of the restaurant and chose a booth to wait for Castiel.

"So do you mind telling me what the hell is going through your head boy?" Bobby glared at Dean who shrunk farther into his seat.

"What do you mean Bobby?" Dean scratched the back of his neck and stared at the table.

"You know damn well what I mean! Castiel is in love with you and you treat him the way Sam was treated?" Dean bit the inside of his cheek as Bobby crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I just need time..." Bobby walked over to Dean and pat his shoulder lightly.

"Whatever time you need, you take...but don't put that boy through any more hell than you have already. Imagine how you would feel if your roles were reversed." Bobby squeezed Dean's shoulder lightly before going outside to work on his car.

Dean sat there for a while trying to figure out how to apologize for what he told Castiel and how to make it up to Sam and Gabriel. After a few minutes of pondering he finally gave up and walked out to help Bobby.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel sighed as he stuffed his books back into his backpack. He stood up stretched and shouldered his bag as he made his way silently to the front of the class and turned in his third test of the day. He gave a small smile and headed out the door tilting his head a bit and popping his sore neck. He checked his watch and decided it was a good enough time to head to the pizza parlor.

By the time he walked through the door it was already 12:30. He looked around and spotted Sam and Gabriel in what seemed to be a deep discussion about Gabriel's candy. Castiel smiled and sat down across from his brother in law. Sam sighed and turned to smile to Castiel.

"Hey there Cas, jeez you look more worn out then ever." Castiel smiled and pushed his backpack underneath the table.

"I just had three test all one after the other. I think I'm more mentally worn out than anything." Sam nodded and looked to Gabriel.

"So we ordered a pepperoni pizza and Sammylicious over here decided he would eat from the salad bar again. As if he doesn't eat enough salad already." Gabriel rolled his eyes only to hear a scoff from Sam.

"At least I don't spend every minute of the day stuffing my face with sugar." Sam rolled his eyes and stuffed another forkful of salad into his mouth. Castiel smiled and grabbed a plate as soon as he saw the server walking their way with a large pepperoni pizza.

"You know Sammy, I still want my candy..." Gabriel mumbled softly and gave Sam the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster. Sam groaned mentally at how cute his husband looked and bit his lip before nodding, Castiel was too busy enjoying his pizza to notice their conversation.

"Fine but on one condition, you owe me a back massage for the next week." Gabriel nodded quickly and leaned over to eat the bite of salad on Sam's fork. Sam watched him in surprise and gave a small smile when Gabriel finished the food in his mouth and grimaced.

"Nope rabbit food, is definitely not for me." Castiel gave a small smile at the pair in front of him and couldn't help but wish Dean would treat him the same.

After a few more flirtatious lines between Sam and Gabriel, and a few more eaten slices of pizza from Castiel, it was finally time for Gabe to head next door. Castiel smiled when Sam leaned over and kissed his brothers cheek. Before Gabe could leave Castiel stood up and gave Gabriel a small hug wishing him good luck. Gabe waved and walked out while Castiel smiled over at Sam and sat down.

"I have a feeling he's going to get the job for sure." Cas smiled and nodded before asking for a box for the remaining pizza. He bit his lip and looked up at Sam.

"Hey Sam, can I ask you a question..." Sam looked up from his plate and nodded, giving Castiel his undivided attention.

"Sure what's up Cas?"

"Does...does Dean hate me now? I mean yeah he let's me sleep in his bed and cuddle with him whenever I have a bad dream...but does he really hate me because of the fact that I'm gay? Does the fact that I love him disgust him? Would he have loved me and been okay with everything if I was a girl? Should I just give some girl my ticket for the honeymoon so that she can go with him instead of me? Does he want to stop being my friend? We've grown up together Sam...I don't think I can handle if you or Dean decided to step out of my life because of this...I don't know what to do Sam...I need help..." Sam bit his lip and waited for Castiel to stop blabbering. He reached over and took hold of Castiel's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Cas, first thing I want you to do is take a deep breath and relax a bit. Dean and I love you bud, we would never step out of your life. I don't know what's going through Dean's head in the slightest but I need to talk to you about something." Castiel looked up to meet Sam's eyes as Sam slowly removed his hand and crossed his arms. Sam took a deep breath and decided to tell Castiel about the conversation he had with Dean that morning.

"So...if Dean doesn't shape up...we're moving?" Cas remained silent through the whole explanation before he finally decided it was time to ask the question. Sam bit his lip and nodded.

"Yeah...I spoke to Bobby and Ellen...they said they have two spare rooms and that you could take one and Gabe and I can take the other until we find a better place." Castiel sighed and nodded before meeting Sam's sad gaze and gave a small smile.

"Well then I guess we just have to wait then don't we? So are you thinking of switching your career choice?" Castiel figured it was time to switch the subject before he started feeling even worse for himself. Sam nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I think so, I don't feel like pre-law is something I feel like majoring in anymore...honestly I felt like maybe I should take some drama and acting classes...but then I also feel like I want to major in English, maybe become an English teacher somewhere in town or back home...What do you think?" Cas bit his lip and thought.

"Well I honestly think you would be an amazing actor, but if you're looking for something more quieter then you're better off with the English teacher bit. Whatever you choose to go for, know that Gabriel, Dean and I are always going to be behind you 110 percent." Sam chuckled and nodded before looking at the wall behind Castiel.

"Crap, I hate to leave you hanging Cas but I need to head to my next class. I'll see you when I get home." Castiel stood up with Sam and followed him outside, Gabriel had already paid before he left for his interview. Sam smiled and ruffled Castiel's hair before giving his brother in law a kiss on the forehead and a tight squeeze.

"Talk to Dean, Cas... I don't like seeing you hurt." Cas smiles softly and nods before hugging Sam again and heading towards their house with the remaining pizza in his hands. He took a deep breath and stopped in front of the house shared by the four boys. Dean saw Cas walking up through the window and smiled watching his husband stand outside the door. He quirked an eyebrow and watched as Cas took a deep breath and looked down at the box of pizza.

"Come inside Cas...just a few more steps.." Dean mumbled softly watching the blue eyed boy bite his lip and fidget at the doorstep. Dean leaned closer to the window but stayed out of sight and watched Castiel's face.

"You look so worn out Cas... I haven't seen you this way since your rabbit went missing... I wonder if you're just tired or if I did this to you..." Dean bit his lip and slowly made his way to the front door and reached out to open it just as Castiel mustered the courage to barge in.

"JESUS, SON OF A BITCH!" Castiel froze as he saw Dean stumble backwards holding his nose. He quickly entered the house and placed the pizza on the table before speed walking to Dean's side.

"Dean...I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there! Are you okay?" Castiel reached up and slowly moved his husbands hands away from his face and led him to the kitchen table.

"Cas, it's okay. I'll be fine really." He tried to move Castiel's hands but the other male placed a hand under Dean's chin and lifted it up slightly before moving closer to check the damage done.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Castiel pinched the bridge of Dean's nose lightly and pressed in various spots to see if any particular spot started hurting. Dean stared at the male in front of him in awe, once he met Castiel's eyes he mentally kicked himself for allowing his heartbeat to increase. I mean who's heart wouldn't race at a beautiful blue eyed man this close to them?

Castiel smiled softly and whispered, "Well I could say the same about the angel in front of me." Dean blushed and looked away with a small smile.

"You uh...you weren't supposed to hear that...I wasn't even supposed to say that out loud..." Castiel gave another small smile and slowly moved away towards the fridge and opened the freezer. Dean watched as he reached in and grabbed a bag of frozen peas before coming over and gently placing it on Dean's forehead where a red mark started to appear.

"This should help a bit so it doesn't swell." Dean flinched and gritted his teeth as his forehead started throbbing under the cold bag.

"So...I should probably get started on moving things around...you should just um...relax.." Castiel waited for a second before nodding and spinning on his heel towards his old room. He stopped by the door that led to the basement and fidgeted by the door. Dean smiled and watched him.

"Something wrong Cas?" The shorter male bit his lip and looked to Dean with pleading eyes.

"I don't wanna go alone... the basement and attic scare me...g-go down there for me for some boxes?" Dean chuckled at the scared boy in front of him and put the peas away before walking up to him and ruffling his hair.

"I'll go with you, but I'm not going alone..." Castiel pondered this for a bit and finally nodded and opened the door.

"Leave it to basements to always be super freaking scary." Dean nodded at Castiel's comment and turned on the light switch by the door. Both boys waited for the dark room to light up, after a few seconds of waiting the light bulb slowly started to flicker to life, both of them hesitated before slowly descending into the unexplored basement.

Their parents had been the ones to walk down the flight of creaking stairs to put away all the boxes. With every step they took and every creak Castiel heard he moved closer to Dean until he was clutching to Deans arm for dear life.

"Cas...relax you're making me more nervous...the light didn't help to ease my nerves and you clinging is just making me even more scared..." Dean bit the inside of his cheek before smiling and thanking the angels up above for sending him someone else to be scared with down there so he's not just alone.

"Dean! What was that?!" Dean froze when they heard another creaking noise and the light flickered,this time he was the one to turn and grab onto Castiel.

Castiel would have blushed if he wasn't so freaked out. "Look let's just grab the boxes and get out of this creepy basement..." Castiel nodded in agreement with Dean as they ran down the last few steps and straight into a spider web. Dean sneezed from all the dust they ended up walking down into.

"We should really get Sammy and Gabriel to clean up the place down here." Castiel chuckled softly and nodded before looking around the dimly lit room. He wiped off the spiderwebs before letting his eyes land on a corner at the far end of the room where the boxes were neatly stacked within and next to each other.

"They're over there Dean" Castiel tugged on Dean's arm and pulled him over to where the boxes were and through another spiderweb. Dean grumbled and pulled it off of himself the best he could. He froze when they both heard another creaking sound, he quickly moved to Castiel's side and grabbed onto his arm.

"Dean just grab some boxes so we can get out of here already! It's creepy enough, I don't want to be here any longer than I need to be..." Castiel turned and shoved some boxes into his best friends hands. Dean bit his lip and nodded before grabbing some more. When they both had enough they turned and started back towards the stairs, once they were right under the light bulb they heard another loud creak.

"Dean, let's go, this place is old and creepy. We don't need any more scares tonight." Dean nodded and started walking again they both froze for a split second when the light completely flickered out. Castiel froze right behind Dean.

"Fuck this, go go go go go!" Cas ran past Dean and grabbed his hand while passing before dragging them up the steps boxes in hand.

Dean and Castiel burst through the door and leaned against the wall across from the open door before Dean reached forward and shut it. He looked over to Cas who was covered in spiderwebs and dust and smiled before they were both in a fit of laughter on the floor. By the time they were able to breath they stood up and headed towards Castiel's room.

"You should have seen your face!" Dean bumped Castiel's shoulder lightly before ruffling his hair and packing Cas' things into one of the many boxes.

"My face?! Yours was priceless! Especially when you shut the door!" Castiel and Dean started laughing again as they packed up all of Cas' things and carried them upstairs.

Dean walked into Gabriel's room and set the boxes by the closet. "Hey Dean do you think you can pack up Sam's things while I pack up Gabriel's? We'll leave everything else as is, they'll need a bigger bed so they can keep mine, I'll keep Gabe's. They can also use all the furniture we bought down there, so I guess all you'll need to pack up is his clothes and books and anything else his. We can use that room as a guest room."

"Yeah sure thing Cas, hey you uh...you got something right there.." Dean pointed to his cheek and smiled when Cas rubbed the opposite cheek.

"There?"

"No Cas, other cheek."

"Did I get it now?"

"Nope it's a bit higher."

"How about now?"

"Too high Cas, I pointed to your cheek not your forehead."

"For crying out loud, did I get it now?!"

"Nope, here let me." Dean rolled his eyes and walked over towards Cas, he didn't stop walking until their chests were almost touching. Cas blushed and looked anywhere but at Dean.

Dean smiled softly and raised his hand to touch Castiel's cheek and slowly wiped his thumb over the dust. He slowly caught his husbands gaze and leaned a bit more into his space. Castiel blushed brighter and bit his bottom lip. Before Dean closed the space he realized what he was doing.

"Oh god...dude I...I'm sorry...I should uh I should probably go uh...pack Sam's things..." Castiel blushed and nodded as Dean spun around and stormed off into the room across the hall. He took a deep breath and slowly packed up Gabriel's room. By the time he was done Dean had already moved all of Sam's things downstairs and gotten started on dinner.

Cas glanced over to Dean and sighed before carrying the last box into the room. He turned and made his way back upstairs and started unpacking his things. By the time he finished hanging up the last bit of his clothes he was dead tired. He looked out the window surprised at how dark it was outside. He decided he was too tired to walk back downstairs so instead, Castiel stood up went to his closet and grabbed a change of clothes before closing his door and changing into his pajamas. He turned off the light and quickly walked over to the bed to cuddle into the warm blankets. He yawned and cuddled more under the blanket letting the days events slowly weigh on him.


	12. Chapter 12

I smiled and thanked the owner of the store before waving and walking out of the candy shop. It was a small place but it definitely seemed like a lot of work for just one person. Kevin seemed like an awesome person, his mom had given the shop over to him in claims that it was time he learned how to properly run a business.

I looked down and pulled out my headphones and plugged them in. I decided I was in a Sarcasm mood, as I listened to _Get Scared_ I made sure to send my Sammich a text.

 **To: Sammylicious**

 **Text: Guess what! I got the job, Kevin was more than happy to hire me. He did say I had to promise not to eat the candy though...**

After I hit send and tucked the phone in my pocket I decided to make my way to pick up my husband. I smiled and looked down at my ring. I felt a little upset that Castiel wasn't able to have a great relationship like we do. _Hopefully Dean will come around soon enough._

I walked towards Sam's class with an extra skip in my step and pulled out another lollipop as I leaned against the wall next to the class and waited. I was happy I didn't have to wait long. As soon as I saw my gigantic moose exit the class through the other door and head in the opposite direction I couldn't help it, I ran and dodged other classmates of Sam's and launched myself onto his back.

I stumbled a bit and looked over onto at the heavy presence on my back.  
"Well hello gorgeous, mind a little warning next time?" Gabriel smiled and winked before sliding off and pulling the sucker out of his mouth.

"Hiya gigantor. Giving you a heads up would ruin the fun. Sooooo no I can't give you a heads up next time." I rolled my eyes and reached over and took Gabriel's lollipop away.

"Hey! I was eating that!" I chuckled and put the lollipop in my mouth, blushing slightly at the taste of cherry and Gabriel. I quickly wink at the short man next to me and smirk when he blushes.

"And now I'm eating it." I reach over and pull Gabriel to my side as I wrap my arms around his shoulder and walk with him towards the building exit. Once we stepped out I glanced over to him and couldn't help but get lost in the way the sunshine was radiating off him. The way the sun danced along the strands of his hair made it look like he had a crown on. Gabriel looked up and I couldn't help but bite my lip, I couldn't help but think about how I never noticed the way the sun danced along his features and reflected on his eyes.

"You okay Sams? You're kind of staring...not that I mind" I felt a flush make its way onto my cheeks and cleared my throat.

"Yeah, so by the way congratulations on getting the job. I saw the message but I couldn't really reply." Gabe nodded and smiled widely.

"Sams, can we stop by the park? I feel like going for a walk." I smiled and nodded before pulling him closer and pulling the candy out of my mouth to toss it in the nearby trashcan.

"What are you doing?! Don't throw it away! I'll eat it, you're just gonna waste it." I quirked an eyebrow at my husband and watched as he leaned over and took the candy in his mouth before skipping ahead of me.

"It takes a really secure man to be able to skip like that during the day..." I mumbled and shoved my hands in my pockets before following close behind my short husband.

We walked around the park until the sun slowly started to lower and bid goodnight. I grabbed onto Gabe's hand and pulled him up to an empty clearing and sat on a boulder that was conveniently placed there. I smiled when Gabe sat next to me and rested his head on my shoulder. We sat in silence for awhile, I smiled when I heard Gabe break the silence by humming the song he sang at our wedding.

"Hey Gabe?" I waited until he turned to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Look I know I said I would try, I am trying also but um...I mean...we haven't really kissed or anything like the way we did at the wedding and I was um..." I felt my face heat up rather uncomfortably and shifted my gaze to the pebbles I was currently kicking.

"Sams, what are you getting at?" I bit my lip hearing the small bit of fear in Gabe's voice. I felt a small bit of guilt flash through me when he moved away from me.

"I well...w-what if the way I felt when we kissed at the wedding was just nervous jitters... I mean...I never saw you as anything other than my best friend and then we were married and I knew I had to do anything I could to keep that look of your face..." I gestured to the pained expression he was sporting as I continued talking and ignoring the guilt scratching at my heart. "But...I know I said I would try and I am...but are you like...can we...ugh...I don't know if I'll ever be able to feel the same way you feel for me Gabe...I'm trying I really am but um...Jesus I don't know where I'm going with this... sorry um..."

Before I could continue Gabe stood up and moved further away and when he looked back I could see fresh tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"It's okay Sams...even if it means we have to take a step back from our experimental relationship...just...next time tell me these things before leading me on yeah? because it hurts more when you get my hopes up..." I watched speechless at the hurt and upset face of my husband as he let his tears spill, before he turned on his heel and ran in the direction of the house. I sighed and cursed before looking up and watching the stars appear.

I scrubbed furiously at my eyes before slamming through the front door, I tried to ignore Dean staring at me startled from the kitchen. I bit my lip and mumbled a soft hi before glancing towards the room we slept in last night. I decided I'd sleep with Castiel tonight instead and made my way to the stairs before being stopped by my older brother in law.

"Gabriel, what's wrong? Where's Sammy?" I looked down at the hands on my shoulders holding me in place before meeting Dean's worried gaze. I bit my lip and felt more tears spring to my eyes.

"Gabriel? What is it?" I shook my head and tried to push Dean's hands off my shoulders but failed and instead scrubbed at my eyes again.

"Where's my brother Dean?" I met his gaze and saw his gaze harden as he let go but didn't move from in front of the stairs.

"He's upstairs." I nodded and watched him start to fidget.

"God you Winchester's are really something you know that?" I felt more tears spill from my eyes and anger I didn't realize I had bottled away, spilled out of my mouth in harsh words. I watched Dean's eyes flash confusion and then hurt and guilt as I continued speaking. "You know we all grew up together and I always made jokes with Castiel about you guys being heart breakers, I made jokes about how great it was we never would have to go through what those girls had to even if we fell in love with you guys. But never in a million years would I think that you guys would go so far as to lead your best friends on and then push them away..."

"Gabe..." I tensed at the sound of Sam standing behind me.

"Move Dean...I'm going upstairs..." I flinched at the sad look in Dean's eyes and the soft touch against my back. I turned and moved away quickly from both brothers. I felt a sob erupt from my throat and covered my mouth quickly before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. When I opened them I was met with sad gazes from the brothers.

"You know...I was lost in a haze of hope and love for you Sam...I was happy I didn't have to feel what Castiel did...but now...I know everything was just a dream on my part..."

Sam moved closer, "Gabe...I didn't mean to.."

I couldn't help but cut him off, "To what Sam? Lead me on? Make me feel hopeful and fall even more in love with you only to have you pull that rug out from below...You know...at least Dean was kind enough to outright tell Castiel...You two may be our best friends but right now...I wish I had never met you two...at least then we wouldn't have had to fall in love with you...we wouldn't have had to go through all this pain...we wouldn't have to cry ourselves to sleep with thoughts and hopes that one day you guys would feel the same way for us...Cas wouldn't have to-"

"Gabriel, enough." I looked up at the same time Dean and Sam did to meet eyes with a messy haired Castiel.

"But Castiel..." I met his eyes evenly and nodded slightly at the small hardness of his glare before taking that time to quickly slip past Dean and jog up the stairs, I stopped in front of Castiel and gave a small smile when he pulled me into a hug and led me up the rest of the stairs.

"We're going to skip dinner tonight... thanks anyways..." I wiped my eyes as Castiel led me towards the room next to Dean's. Once the door was shut behind us I turned and clung to Castiel letting my tears fall freely again. I felt my brother wrap his arms tightly around me as he whispered things to try to comfort me as much as possible.

After what seemed like hours of crying and comforting words Castiel spoke up. "Hey...how about we watch Alice in Wonderland?" I hiccuped and wiped my face.

"C...Can I borrow some clothes, and c-can you go get my candy?" I bit my lip as I fidgeted a bit.

"Sure Gabe. I'll be back." I nodded and gave my brother a smile as wide as the Cheshire cat. Castiel chuckled softly before running a hand through my hair and pushing me in the direction of the dresser and tv.

It was about an hour of sleep that I was awoken by the slam of a door downstairs. I sighed and sat up grumbling under my breath and walked out to see what the commotion was about. I leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs, out of sight to hear Gabriel and Dean. Mostly Gabriel sniffling and grumbling in anger. I felt my heart ache when I heard everything he said.

I stepped down before he could reveal my new habit to Dean and Sam, I didn't want those two to know I now had small scars along my hip. When I saw Gabriel I couldn't help but feel horrible for him as I pulled him into the safety of my arms. When I glanced down at the two brothers watching us sadly I shook my head lightly and gave them a disappointed look before walking Gabe to my room.

After his sobs stopped and his sniffling lessened I decided to mention a movie. Which leads to why I'm taking deep breaths at the top of the staircase before going downstairs to face Dean and Sam for Gabriel's candy. I sighed and finally started walking downstairs softly and stopped at the last step to hear Sam explain why Gabriel was crying.

"I am trying Dean...I really am, heck he's been my friend for years, it's hard for me to love someone that quickly...and even though I think that...there's something about Gabriel that makes me feel safe and it just...I don't know how to explain it..." I was going to step in when I heard Dean.

"Yeah, he makes you basically feel like no one else does. Is that what you're getting at Sammy?" After a short pause in what I could only assume was Sam nodding, Dean continued. "Let me guess, you tried telling him that?"

"I...no I told him that I was trying and that it was hard and basically that I had doubts that I could ever feel for him the way he does for me..."

"Are you shitting me right now Sammy? You should have seen the way you looked at him when Jess broke up with you, hell you should have seen your face when he was singing to you."

"I could say the same for you Dean. Yet I don't see you over there trying to make things work with Castiel, instead I see you pushing him away. Why is that Dean?" I held my breath and bit my lip, straining my ears to catch every word.

"I have my reasons Sammy. This isn't about us though, it's about you and Gabriel. You may not know if you could love him but you should really take that risk and give him a chance."

"So should you, you and Cas are best friends also. You two are in the same situation Dean. Maybe you should start taking some of your own advice." I nodded agreeing with Sam.

"I might...I don't know Sam... I just need to think.." I silently made my way halfway up the steps.

"You remember what I said Dean...I will take them away if you can't handle it..." I bit my lip remembering what Sam told me and made my way loudly down the steps to let them know I was coming downstairs.

I bit my lip and ducked my head keeping my eyes on the floor as I felt their gazes land on me while I passed by them.

"Hey Cas..." I looked up at Dean and nodded once before heading towards the cabinet where Gabriel's candy was. I stood on my tiptoes trying to ignore the brothers watching me as I reached as far as I could. I felt my fingers graze against the side of the tub of candy and cursed softly as I pushed it farther back into the cabinet.

"Uh...here let me get it.." I looked back and moved as Sam reached up and grabbed the bin and handed it to me.

"So...um...how's Gabe doing?" I bit the inside of my cheek and looked over to where Dean was now leaning against the counter.

"He's...better...sort of...we were going to watch Alice in Wonderland...and he wanted candy hence..." I lifted the bin and shook it a bit.

"Hey uh...Cas maybe...maybe Sammy should take it to Gabe so they could talk..." I looked between the brothers and sighed before handing the bin to Sam.

"Yeah you should...I don't want to be rude but I heard you earlier and I really think you should explain what you told him..." Sam gave a small smile and nodded heading towards the stairs.

"Sam?" I waited until he looked back at me.

"Hell I'm going to regret saying this but...if he chooses to ignore you and starts throwing my things instead...then hold his candy outside of the window and threaten to dump it out until he calms down...it always worked for me..." I bit my lip as Sam chuckled a bit and ran up the stairs. I looked over to Dean who was staring at me since I walked in.

"Cas...about earlier...um..." I gave a small smile and walked up and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head in his shoulder.

"I know...you're confused and you have your reasons...Like I said before...I hope one day you can tell me what those reasons are...for now...I can deal with friends..." I bit my lip feeling Dean tense in my hug and right as I went to let go I felt him relax and hug me tightly before resting a finger under my chin and lifting my face to meet his gaze.

"I do have my reasons Cas... and like Sammy... it's hard to love you more than a friend when that's all I've known how to do...but... I can try...and then I will tell you my reasons..." I nodded and blushed when I realized my eyes were stuck on the way his lips moved when he talked. I looked up quickly to meet his eyes instead and bit my lip.

"S-so y-you're going to try and make us work also?" Dean gave a small smile and nodded.

"It might take a while...because I feel like I need to figure things out in my head first but...um we can..we can try... just keep in mind that I might change my mind a lot...and this is me apologizing early..." I nodded in understanding and hugged him tighter.

"Oh and Cas?" I looked up again and met his eyes.

"Yes Dean?"

"Can you um...oh for crying out loud..." I blushed as he leaned closer and looked into my eyes as our lips met. I let a soft moan escape my lips as I kissed him back, I made sure my gaze never left his as I watched his cheeks flush and his pupils dilate. It wasn't a kiss filled with lust or desire, it was one filled with caution and experimentation and I was okay with that. When I pulled away I kept my eyes on his.

"W-was that okay?" Dean asked and looked anywhere but at me. I smiled and nodded pecking his lips softly before hugging him again.

"Yes Dean...it was..." I felt his lips press against my forehead before he cleared his throat and motioned to the couch.

"Let's go watch a movie.." I smiled as he reached over and hesitantly entwined our hands together and puled me to the couch. I smiled when he sat down and pulled me to his side. We both decided to settle for the movie Freedom Writers. It wasn't long before my head was resting on Dean's shoulder and my eyes were slowly closing.

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair as I opened the door. I bit my lip as I watched Gabriel finish pulling a shirt on, something about the muscles on his back made my stomach tighten with want. I shook my head lightly and closed the door behind me. Gabriel still didn't seem to notice I wasn't Castiel.

"It's about time, I was wondering if I was going to have to organize a search party to go bring you back." I bit my lip as I watched Gabriel bend over and slide the movie into the DVD player. I locked the door silently in case he felt like running instead.

"Gabe..." I called out softly and felt a pain of sadness as I watched him slowly stand up straight and tense up.

"What are you doing in here Sam..." I watched him slowly turn to face me, his hands clenched at his sides.

"I um... I brought you candy..." I smiled when his eyes flickered to the bin in my hands.

"Um...thanks you can just leave it on the bed and be on your way then.." He turned and started going through Castiel's things on the desk.

"Gabe...let me explain about earlier.." I stepped closer and gripped the candy tightly as I felt my stomach churn with nerves.

"I don't want to talk about it Sam." I smiled and ran my hand through my hair.

"Then just listen. Gabe...please...I...you have to understand where I'm coming from..." I knew the instant the words left my mouth they were the wrong ones. Especially since Gabriel turned around and threw a handful of pencils and pens at me. I ducked and escaped the majority of them.

"Gabe listen...I never had thought of you as more than a friend. You're my best friend...and when Jess broke up with me and explained everything...I wanted to believe it..." Gabriel scoffed and kept throwing things at me as I dodged and tried to explain.

"Gabe! Stop! Listen dammit! I know I can't take back what I said on the hill but at least let me finish and try to make things better!" Gabe froze for a second with a dictionary in his hand as he thought and decided on letting the dictionary sail at my face. I ducked but cursed when the corner hit my forehead.

"Shit Gabe! That hurt! You know what? fine!" I huffed and stormed past him as I shoved the window open and held the candy out as far as I could. I watched as his eyes widened and he froze.

"What are you doing?! Are you insane?"

"Glad I got your attention now will you listen?" I watched him grumble and drop the stapler in his hand.

"Gabe...I'm scared of what we could become...I mean...hell you're my best friend and I'm trying to see you as more than that but every time I do I get scared of what could happen..." Gabriel rolled his eyes and threw the thing closest to him which just so happened to be a metal hole puncher.

"Dammit Gabe! Fuck that hurt! Fine you know what I'm dropping the candy." I reached out and took off the lid before slowly tipping it over to spill it.

"NO!" I turned to see Gabriel running towards the window to reach out. Thank God my arms were longer than his.

"Bring the candy back in!" I rolled my eyes and let him throw his tantrum until I finally got fed up.

"Oh My God, Shut up Gabriel!" I reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss. I felt him tense and melt into my hold before I pulled away letting our foreheads touch.

"I want to try to work this out Gabriel...something about you makes me feel safe and comfortable and scared all at the same time...I don't know what I can handle at this moment but I want you to give me a chance to try and fall in love with you...I want to try, you can't just think I'm going to wake up one day and think 'Hey I think today is the day I love Gabriel'...so let me try in my own way to fall in love with you as more than a friend please?" I slowly let go of his shirt and gave a small smile when he didn't pull away.

"Sams...no one was saying you couldn't take your time..." I opened my mouth to say something when it died on my tongue.

"I um...huh...so this..." Gabe smirked and quirked an eyebrow amused.

"These tears and anger and everything was pointless...Yeah Sams it seems that way." I groaned and handed Gabe the candy before cursing myself for being stupid.

"God we're morons" I sighed and chuckled when Gabriel nodded.

"Sams...I want you to fall in love with me of your own accord not because you feel forced to love me...I will wait however long it takes." I smiled and wrapped my hands around Gabriel and kissed his forehead.

"How'd I get so lucky?" I smiled when Gabe chuckled and i leaned down to capture his lips with my own.

"I love you Sams, I'll wait for you." I smiled and kissed him again before dropping onto Castiel's bed with Gabe glued to my side.

"I know you do and will Gabe." Gabriel leaned close and kissed the red mark on my forehead where the dictionary hit before smiling and capturing my lips in a more passionate kiss similar to the one at the wedding. I felt a moan erupt from my throat at the amazing feeling of Gabriel's tongue invading my mouth. I whined softly when Gabe pulled away.

"I really love you Sams but let's watch this movie and eat candy before we do something we regret." I smiled and pulled Gabriel closer as I pressed play on the remote and settled into the bed.

"I'm glad you're my husband Gabriel." I smiled when I heard his voice hitch and ran my fingers through his hair before relaxing.


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel opened his eyes to find himself comfortably situated on the couch with a sleeping Dean. He looked around and slowly stood up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. After brewing a pot of coffee, Castiel walked upstairs towards his room and paused at the sight before him when he opened his door. Sam was pressed against the wall with his arms wrapped protectively around Gabriel.

He sighed softly and gently closed the door so as not to disturb their sleep and walked towards Dean's room. He paused at the door and bit his lip when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"What are you staring at my door for kiddo?" Dean whispered softly as he rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder.

"I'm the same age as you Dean, and right now I was debating whether or not to sneak into your room to borrow some clothes to go running in...Sam's are way too big and Gabe's are too small...we're about the same size so I figured..." Castiel mumbled softly so nobody besides Dean would hear him and wake up. Dean nodded and silently made his way into his room and took out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for the blue eyed boy.

"Want some company?" Castiel shook his head and gave Dean a small smile.

"I was kind of hoping I could go by myself...get some fresh air and some time to think...if that's okay with you." Dean nodded and shrugged.

"Just figured I would ask...is everything okay Cas...I mean between us...?" Dean made his way to the slightly shorter boy and handed his clothes over to him.

Castiel froze on his way out of Dean's room and bit his lip before slowly nodding and glancing back at the green eyed boy. "Yeah Dean...I guess it is...I mean, all I can ask for is for you to try and give this marriage a chance and that's what you're doing so yes Dean...We are okay. Oh get the boys up in a few minutes and have them finish putting their things away in a mannerly order. "

Castiel made his way towards the bathroom down the hall and quickly changed. He explained he brewed some coffee for the four of them already before he closed the front door and slipped on his headphones and started the long trek up the hill.

The sun was still nowhere to be seen but Castiel could tell that it was on it's way by how bright the sky looked. He huffed and listened closely to the first song that played on his phone after he hit shuffled and smiled when he heard the beginning strums of a guitar as 'No Surprise' by Daughtry came on.

 _This song is so sad...yet I can't help but think that if Dean doesn't shape up with this marriage and Sam's marriage...it'll end up explaining our situation when we leave that house..._ Castiel let his mind wander as Highway 20 Ride by Zac Brown Band played next. By the time the blue eyed boy made it to the top of the hill and sat down to watch the sun rise, his mind had taken him towards happy false thoughts of his marriage and all the way back to the bowels of hell reality about his marriage.

 _Why is Dean constantly changing his attitude...what is it that he's so keen on keeping hidden from us...why are there times when he accepts everything and then other times when he just despises everything to the last nail in the house..._ Castiel sighed and looked at his watch and figured he should start heading back home.

"Get your lazy asses up!" Dean walked in on the sleeping couple and made a face at the two sleeping on the bed cuddled close, before opening the blinds and yanking the blankets off the boys.

"Dean what the hell?!" Sam opened one eye groggily and buried his face in Gabe's hair trying to fall back to sleep.

"Mother said to tell you morons to get your lazy asses up and go finish fixing up your room downstairs." Gabriel groaned at Dean and squinted at the brightness of the room before hiding his face.

"Who the fuck wakes up this early?! And which mother?" Gabriel questioned confused as he slowly sat up, realizing Dean wasn't going to let them go back to sleep. He glanced over to where Sam sat up coming to the same realization.

"Why mother Castiel of course." Dean replied with a yawn as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

Sam gave a small huff of laughter at Gabriel's next words, "Does that make you the father Dean? and if that makes you the father does that mean me and Samsy over here are your handsome children?! But then if we're your children wouldn't that mean we're siblings?! And you let us get married? OH MY GOD I MARRIED MY BROTHER! YOU LET INCEST HAPPEN IN THE FAMILY!"

Castiel took that time to finally show up at the end of Gabe's statement and looked at the three confused until Gabriel bounded out of bed and wrapped his arms around Cas. He watched as Gabriel looked up at him with wide innocent eyes, "Momma Cas! Daddy dearest let me marry my own brother! Did you know about this?! OHMYGOD! Does that mean I have to have sex with him too?!"

Dean pushed off of the door frame and rolled his eyes before patting Castiel's shoulder as if to hand over the conversation. "That's about where I draw the line on this conversation, have fun talking about the birds and the bees with your incestual children mother dearest."

Castiel rolled his eyes as Gabriel and Sam chuckled watching Dean walk in the direction of the staircase. "Got him to leave us alone right Samsicle?"

Sam nodded and slowly got out of bed and stretched before finally taking in Castiel's appearance.

"Why are you all sweaty? Wait did you go running without me?" Cas shrugged and pushed Gabe off of him before heading into the room to grab his clothes and head for the shower.

"Do me a favor and start packing the clothes you guys are taking with you next week, I will not be doing laundry until we come back from the so called honeymoon, so whatever you guys want to wear over there pack it up already so that way all we have to do is put the luggage in the car, eat breakfast, and lock up before going to the airport." Gabriel stood up and saluted before tugging Sam behind him towards the stairs.

"That's why you're the momma!" Gabriel hollered behind him as they made their way downstairs.

Castiel watched his two brothers walk downstairs and smiled, "I wonder if one day Dean and I will be attached at the hip like that..." He sighed and shrugged before walking into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

The week passed faster than any of the boys thought it would, every now and then there would be an argument over the whole marriage thing between Dean and Castiel and Sam found the idea of moving in with Bobby and Ellen was starting to look like it would happen instead of just being an option. Gabriel tried to go to work whenever the two older boys started fighting but Kevin told him he didn't need Gabriel until after he came back from his honeymoon, so instead Sam and Gabe would go to the park, movies, or simply lock themselves in the room and play video games to try and ignore the arguing.

Which just so happened to be what they did on the night before their flight. Dean and Castiel were supposed to be out buying some things to make dinner with while Gabriel and Sam cleaned the house and made sure everything they needed was safely packed away into their suitcases. Sam and Gabriel had just finished zipping up the last of the luggage and pushing it towards the wall with the other bags when the door opened and Cas stormed in.

"I don't see why you're so fucking pissed off! Did you seriously think I would have went off with the girl?!" Dean slammed the door behind him as the two younger boys watched the two older boys carry the groceries into the kitchen and looked at each other.

"YOU DON'T SEE WHY I'M FUCKING PISSED DEAN?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" Cas pinched the bridge of his nose to try and calm down before starting to unpack the groceries at the island in the kitchen and shooting glares every now and then at Dean who was starting to get some pots on the stove to heat up the sauce for the spaghetti. Castiel thought it was the easiest thing to cook because they didn't want to make more of a mess than they needed to.

Sam and Gabe slowly made their way towards the kitchen and waited until there was a pause between their older brothers to clear their throat.

"Um...is...is there anything you guys need help with?" Sam asked hesitantly and regretted it when both boys turned their glares towards him and hissed out a 'No'.

Sam looked over at Gabe who looked worried and stepped towards Castiel to try to help unpack when Castiel snatched the groceries from him and sighed softly at his scared look.

"Sorry Gabe...just...no I don't need help, both of you go play your game...I need a moment with Dean..." Castiel gave Sam a look that meant he'd tell them what happened later before both boys nodded and headed towards the room. Dean waited until he heard the door to their room shut before rounding back on Castiel.

"No Castiel Novak-Winchester, I don't fucking know why you're pissed so ENLIGHTEN ME DAMMIT!" Castiel glared at Dean when he raised his voice towards the end of his sentence.

"If you can't see anything wrong with what happened today then I guess there's nothing for us to talk about, get out of my kitchen I need to finish dinner." Cas moved in front of Dean and put the noodles to start cooking as he stirred the sauce so it wouldn't burn.

Dean rolled his eyes and stormed out of the kitchen with a mumble of 'this isn't over' slipping out of his mouth. He sighed and walked to the room where his brother was in and knocked softly.

"Sammy? Can I come in?" Dean waited at the closed door listening to Castiel sniffle and bang around in the kitchen until Gabriel opened the door and motioned him in.

He looked up to see both younger boys giving him a curious look, Sam was the first to speak when Dean went and sat next to him on the couch and took the controller to start killing zombies. He scooted over a bit when he felt Gabriel sit next to him and pick up the other controller.

"Dean is everything okay? What's going on?" Sam looked over at his older brother who merely shrugged and focused on the game in front of him.

"Two on your left Gabe...don't wanna talk about it right now Sammy." Gabriel turned his player just in time to kill two zombies before they got too close to him.

"Thanks Deano, you have three at your window." Gabriel glanced over Deans head at Sam and gave him a worried look before they continued playing in hopes that Dean would calm down a bit before dinner.

As it turned out, no such luck. When Castiel opened the door to announce dinner was done, Dean stood up as his temper flared and tossed the controller onto the couch before following his husband to the dining room.

"You're overreacting Castiel! You know nothing would have happened!" Castiel ignored Dean's words as Sam and Gabe followed the two to the dining room.

"I don't believe I am Dean. Now drop it I don't want to talk about this right now." Castiel sighed as they all sat in their seats with Castiel next to Sam and Dean next to Gabriel.

"Sammy don't you think he's overreacting?!" Sam looked up and stared at Dean like a deer caught in headlights at being dragged into their argument.

"He wasn't there Dean, leave the poor boy alone and drop the fucking subject!" Castiel hissed after sending Dean a glare. Sam and Gabriel kept looking between the two boys as if they were watching a tennis match.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do Cas! Or did you forget, YOU took MY last name Castiel James Novak-Winchester! If you took my last name that means I'm the man of this fucking relationship!" Castiel glared at Dean when Gabriel opened his mouth.

"That isn't necessarily true De-"

"Shut your trap Gabriel before I make you shut it!" Gabe closed his mouth and looked down at his plate with tears in his eyes as Sam stared at his brother in shock and Castiel stood up enraged.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT YOU TWO TIMING CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!" Dean stood up as well and glared at Castiel.

"YOU'RE FORGETTING HE'S MY BROTHER NOW TOO YOU STUBBORN LITTLE SHIT!" Castiel slammed his hands on the table making the boys jump in their seats as they kept their eyes on their plates.

"No Dean, he is you're brother and you're right about that. I also took your name so yes you're right about that as well. But don't get things twisted, you agreed to marry me as I did with you. You bound yourself to me and you promised me you would try in this fucking marriage Dean." Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Oh my God Castiel, shut the hell up with that already! You honestly can't believe I was serious about this!" Castiel flung his plate at the wall and ignored the sound of spaghetti hitting the wall and the plate breaking to pieces. He ignored how all three men jumped startled.

"YES DEAN! I FUCKING BELIEVED YOU ALL THE TIMES THIS PAST WEEK YOU FUCKING SAID YOU WOULD CHANGE AND YOU WOULD GIVE US A CHANCE! I BELIEVED YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND AND I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN ABLE TO TRUST YOUR WORDS! I BELIEVED YOU BECAUSE I HAD ALL THE HOPE IN THE WORLD SET ON YOU...I BELIEVED YOU BECAUSE I LOVED YOU DEAN!" Sam, Gabriel, and Dean all watched as Castiel scrubbed at his eyes to try and stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. Dean watched stunned as his best friend and husband stood before him crying, and he grimaced at the feeling of someone stabbing his chest.

"Cas...you...you said loved..." Castiel sighed and gave up with trying to stop his tears and met Sam's gaze sadly.

Castiel nodded and walked towards the kitchen and rummaged through a drawer before walking back to the table with a folder and opened it before giving a paper to Dean.

"Cas..this is our marriage certificate...what.." Dean looked confusedly from the paper to his husband who's eyes were red and puffy and still shedding tears.

"You married me Dean... you promised me time and time again to try and give us a chance... and God I'm such and idiot for always having so much faith in your empty promises...in the empty kisses and flirts...and it hurt Dean...oh boy did it hurt...but this whole time I kept telling myself, 'don't worry Cas...he will come to love you...he will make all the pain go away...he'll kiss you senseless and not cringe when he thinks you're not watching...he'll fall so deeply in love with you..." and I was finally starting to actually believe that Dean..." Castiel paused and scrubbed at his eyes again before looking up at Dean again.

"and then we went out today and we were having fun and messing around and we were like we used to be before the marriage...and I was so happy, I was so sure that this was going to work..."

"Cas...I didn't...Cas I'm sorry..." Dean put the paper down and started making his way to Castiel but stopped when Cas shook his head and put a hand out to stop him.

Dean felt like someone poured a bucket of ice cold water over his body when he saw Castiel try to give him a smile and only managed what looked like a painful grimace.

"but then you started flirting with every girl at the grocery store when you thought I didn't notice...and I pretended I didn't because I hoped you would stop...and then imagine my surprise when I turn around to find my best friend, the love of my life, and my husband no less...making out with his ex girlfriend...and to make matters worse you took her out to the impala and you were getting ready to leave with her...hell you probably would have if I didn't walk out with the groceries and stop you..." Castiel glanced down at his hands before shaking his head and walking towards the broken plate and starting to pick up the pieces.

"I don't know what mess is going on with you Dean...and I hoped and prayed that you would tell me...but you never could...and that's not a mess I can clean for you but this..." Castiel motioned to the broken pieces of plate in his hand before continuing.

"this is a mess I can clean Dean...you know this plate reminds me of my heart right now...it was whole and complete and beautiful when it was being taken care of...but as the years went on it started getting chipped...and then one day it just shattered...and it gets thrown away..." Castiel dumped the pieces in the trash aware of everyone watching him.

"and it hopes that maybe one day...someone will come around and fix all the pieces back together again...it hopes that someone will come and take it home and cherish it and show it all the love it deserves so that it doesn't shatter again..." Castiel looked up at Dean finally meeting his eyes and walking back to the table and sighing as he reached for the folder and flipped through it.

"and I was hoping you would be that someone...but now I see how wrong I was Dean... I gave you all my love...you knew I loved you since we were younger...you knew and you avoided it... and I wish with all my heart that I still loved you like I used to but... my heart is shattered and the love that I held for you... is slowly disappearing..." Castiel finished rifling through the folder and pulled out another few papers as he met Sam's pained eyes and Gabriel's sad ones before meeting Dean's confused and pale face.

"Cas...What do...I don't...I don't understand... What do you mean..." Dean asked so softly Castiel felt a bit of hope surge within his chest again but he took a deep breath and smashed down whatever hope he had and held out the folder to Dean with the papers on top.

"I mean I want to find my someone who can fix my shattered heart..." Dean glanced down at the paper confused and looked to Sam and Gabriel before meeting Castiel's eyes again.

"Castiel...you can't mean..."

Castiel nodded and sobbed softly before forcing himself to smile through his tears.

"Let me find my happiness Dean..." Dean bit his lip and felt his own eyes fill with tears that he ignored as they fell down his eyes as he shook his head. Castiel let himself sob openly as he looked down at the ground and mumbled his words.

"I want a divorce Dean..."

Sam, Gabriel, and Dean all shared a look before Dean looked down at the papers and flipped through the pages. He finally understood what he was looking at and his heart dropped.

He was looking at the divorce papers Castiel had filed for...

and Castiel had signed every spot on every single copy.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean felt his legs give out and was thankful the chair caught him. He looked at the papers in his hand and finally looked up to meet three worried glances before clearing his throat.

"What about...what about the honeymoon Cas?... what about our parents...you're just going to let them down like this?" Dean tossed the papers towards Sam's outstretched hand and scrubbed at his eyes before staring up at his soon to be ex-husband.

"We can still go on the honeymoon Dean... but not as husbands... more like friends...think of it as our last hurrah together before I leave... as for our parents I already spoke to them and they said they just want us happy so...I just need you to sign Dean...and then you can have your life back." Castiel sat down and glanced over at his brother who had a look of hurt and sadness on his face. He reached up and wiped the last bit of his tears before a glint of light caught his eye and he turned his attention to the wedding ring still on his left hand.

"What do you mean leave Cas? Where are you going and for how long?!" Dean watched as Cas played with his ring and slowly slid it off his finger. He bit his lip and ignored how much that small act hurt him even more.

"I uh...I called Bobby and Ellen...I'll be staying with them for a while until I find my own place..." Dean shook his head and watched Sam pass the papers over to Gabriel who immediately started looking through them.

"No." Sam glanced up at his older brother surprised at his answer and noticed that even Gabe looked shocked at Dean's answer.

"No? You're answer is no?" Castiel tilted his head in a confused manner before watching Dean stand up and walk over to kneel in front of where he sat. Sam and Gabe watched in confusion as well with the divorce papers clearly forgotten.

"No Castiel, I will not give you a divorce..." Dean reached up and grabbed tightly onto Castiel's hands and slowly slid Cas' ring back onto his wedding finger.

"YOU SELFISH PRICK!" Everyone glanced over to the now fuming Gabriel as he glared at Dean.

"Gabe...babe not now..." Sam made his way to the other side of the table and placed an arm around his husbands shoulders.

"No Sam! This is the perfect time, your brother has hurt mine for enough years and now when Castiel has finally decided to move on he says no?! Stop being such a selfish prick and give my brother his fucking divorce!" Castiel gave his brother a small smile and shook his head which made Gabriel sigh and slump into his husbands arms as they watched the two brothers in front of them.

"Why not Dean?" Castiel looked down at the man before him again and felt his heart shatter even more when his gaze was met with a sad tear filled one.

"Cas...I... please... God I'm so sorry I know I fucked up more times than I can count but if giving you the divorce means that my best friend is walking out of my life...I can't live with that...please...I know I don't deserve it but please give me one more chance...I can change...please angel..." Castiel felt his heart warm at his old nickname and he wasn't sure if that was what made him agree or if it was the fact that seeing the love of his life so sad practically killed him.

Either way he nodded and extracted his hands from Dean's before taking off his ring again and handing it to his best friend with sad eyes. "Okay..."

"Castiel! You can't be serious!" Cas shot his brother a glare that instantly quieted him and looked back at the kneeling green eyed man.

"Okay Dean...I'll give you one more chance... this honeymoon... well not really a honeymoon anymore but this vacation, if you can't manage to convince me that my feelings for you are mutual then when we come back...you will sign those papers and I will move in with Bobby...if at any time during the vacation I feel like you're going back on your word then I will call this whole thing off...understood?"

Dean nodded rapidly before pulling Castiel into a hug and standing up. Cas stood up as well and gave a small smile before heading to his room. He stopped at the steps and glanced back at the three boys before letting his eyes land on Dean again.

"I won't be making this easy for you Dean... I will let you have a taste of what I went through by the end of this vacation... now be a darling and clean up for me down here... I need time to think. I'll see you all bright and early." With that Castiel bit his lip and walked up the steps to his room while the other three looked around at each other and at the ring still in Dean's hand. When they heard the door close upstairs they finally grabbed their plates and threw the food away.

Everyone had lost their appetite and Dean watched as his brother kissed his own husbands forehead before whispering something into his ear. Gabriel gave Dean a disappointed look and sighed before nodding and pulling him into a hug.

"Good luck Deano... I have a high dislike for you right now but you and Cas found a way to hopefully fix things...don't screw things up this time huh? I really love living in the same house as all of you and I really enjoy having you as a brother in law no matter how annoying you are." Gabriel pulled away a little and looked up into Dean's sad eyes and rubbed his arms gently.

"You know what you're doing wrong Dean...fix it... I hate seeing you both hurt." Dean nodded and gave a small smile before looking over Gabe's shoulder at Sam and bit his lip.

"Can I...Gabe can you give us a moment?" Gabriel glance over to Sam and back to Dean before nodding and standing on his tiptoes to give Dean a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck again Dean. See you in the morning." Dean smiled and nodded again once Gabriel pulled away and headed towards his and Sam's room.

Sam watched his older brother while clearing off the table and motioning to the wall. "You're cleaning that."

"You have an amazing guy with you Sammy...I know I'm an ass and I'm sorry...but seriously Gabe makes you happy and that's all I want...I just...I don't want you guys hurt by what other people say.." Sam quirked an eyebrow and paused in his job.

"You have an amazing guy too Dean...Is that why you keep switching from accepting to disgusted? Did someone hurt you for who you like Dean?" Dean shrugged and started scrubbing the spaghetti off the wall and it was only when he finished sweeping the food off the floor that he responded to his brother who was now leaning against the counter.

"It's none of your business Sam..." When he met Sams deadpanned glare he sighed and nodded.

"But it wasn't me Sammy... I just wanted you and Gabe and Castiel to be safe..." Sam frowned and thought for a while before finally replying.

"Wait, was this when we were in elementary and high school? Dean was this why you always came home with bruises or scratches?!"

Dean nodded and made his way to the sink and started washing dishes while Sam followed and picked up a towel to dry them.

"It started in second grade. Kid named Crowley picked on everyone and anyone... Castiel seemed to be the easiest target for him because he was openly gay. He would say the nastiest things he could manage and when I found out I went to him...I tried to find a way to keep him away from you guys because I couldn't stand to see the scared look Cas had in any of your guys' eyes." Sam watched as his brother washed the dishes and connected the dots.

"So you told Crowley to take it out on you...let me guess you told Crowley you'd take everything he wanted to do to us without complaints or telling anyone if he left the three of us alone?" Dean paused and shrugged before finishing the last plate.

"Castiel somehow managed to forget about his second grade year and everything that happened then so... I never brought it up and whenever I saw Crowley coming towards us I would send Cas away saying I needed to go to practice or I had to run some errands for a teacher or I would just send him to go get me something from a classroom on the other side of the school..."

Sam frowned and thought for awhile, "Wait! you did those things to me also! and I'm betting money you did it to Gabriel too." Dean gave a small smile and shrugged.

"It was a lot harder with that little munchkin, the only way I managed to get him away from me was if I bribed him with candy or you." Dean chuckled softly at the memory of Gabe smiling widely every time he sent him to find Sam.

"Wait...I wasn't gay though why would you keep doing it for me? and Dean if that was what happened then why do you act the way you do with us? You're starting to be just as bad as this Crowley guy..." Dean bit his lip and sighed before turning and leaning against the counter next to his older brother.

"I figured I should keep you away from Crowley in case he wanted to be a dick to you too, it had nothing to do with whether you liked guys or not. Hell I didn't even know you liked guys until the wedding... and I only...I don't mean anything I say Sammy... I just... I want to open your guys' eyes to the fact that the real world is out there and their not too fond of people married to the same sex...I was trying to toughen you guys up and I know now that it was a mistake..." Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose taking in all the information his older brother just told him.

"Dean...you protected us all your life... you trying to toughen us up by being a total homophobic dick isn't helping us get ready for the real world... I get you're the oldest of us all by a couple months and you think it's your responsibility to take care of us but you need to realize we grew up...we can handle the real world Dean... you have to stop with all the hurtful words because you're slowly killing each and every one of us... look at Castiel and Gabriel...look at me Dean...do we look like we all still have the same happiness in our eyes that we did before we got married?... your words tore us apart Dean whether you meant it or not... but we forgive you, because your family and we love you..." Dean looked up at his taller younger brother and felt his eyes get watery again before looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry Sammy... I didn't mean to hurt you guys this much, I'm so sorry..." Sam nudged his brothers shoulder and smiled when their eyes met.

"We forgive you Dean... but you need to look in the mirror and decide if the person looking back at you is someone you're proud of being...if it is well... you know where you'll find us. If it's not... then the next question you need to ask is how do you become the person you can look at and be proud about." Sam smiled wider when he saw Dean's tear slip from his eyes. He chuckled softly and pulled his big brother into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Damn you Sammy...I feel lady parts growing already bitch..." Dean mumbled softly into his brothers chest.

"Good you needed to talk your feelings out jerk." Dean smiled and pulled away and looked up at his brother.

"Sam... you're not gay but...how are you and Gabriel managing so well with this wedding thing?" Sam shrugged at Dean's question and thought for a while before answering.

"I thought I wasn't gay Dean but...now I'm not so sure... honestly...Gabriel has always been my best friend and I guess over the years I just grew so close to him that I ended up wanting to always see him happy...it hurts me when he's sad, mad, sick, in pain, or anything other than happy... When they announced the wedding yeah I was hurt but because Jess dumped me...honestly I found that I accepted the idea more than I thought I would. I promised him I would try to fall in love with him and when he saw that I really was making an effort the look in his eyes...God Dean... it made my heart ache to kiss him and make him keep that look on him everyday from now on... and I kept my heart open Dean... I feel like I'm slowly falling in love with him and I'm just.."

"Happy..." Dean smiled at his brothers emotions flooding through his face as he finished his sentence for him. Sam smiled and nodded at Dean.

"Yeah Dean...happy...I'm just so happy, happier now than I ever was with Jess and I just feel like I'm constantly on cloud nine... I want you to be this happy Dean... I know you can so I'm rooting for you and Cas jerk...don't let me down." Dean huffed a laugh and nodded as Sam turned and walked towards his room where Gabriel was waiting for him. He opened the cabinet and took out a bottle of whiskey, a glass, and grabbed some ice before sitting at the dining room table again.

Dean sighed and thought about everything that happened and found himself playing with Castiel's ring as he took a drink from his glass. He didn't bother with anything else except the alcohol in his hand and that's how Sam found him the next morning as he was getting some coffee brewed.

Castiel woke up bright and early and finished fixing his bed before he jumped into the shower. When he got out he smelled the freshly brewed coffee and smiled.

"Someone must've gotten up before me." Castiel smiled and walked downstairs fully dressed and ready for their flight. When he got to the dining room he tried to hold back his laughter as he saw Sam leaning on the counter watching Gabriel draw on a knocked out Dean.

Gabriel smiled and looked back at Castiel, "Check it out Cassie, Deano the dinosaur is dead to the world. Sammy and I got up early to brew coffee and make sure we're not forgetting anything again and found him knocked out here at the table with an empty bottle of whiskey and clutching your ring. Actually now that I think about it...he won't let go of your ring, maybe there's hope there somewhere." Gabriel gave his older brother a wide grin as he proceeded to write 'idiotic moron' on Dean's forehead.

Castiel smiled and watched as Gabriel nudged him awake and when that failed he watched as the short male went to grab a glass of water and poured it over the snoring boys head. Dean jumped up and groaned at the sudden headache that formed and rubbed his eyes as the other three boys started laughing.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. Plane leaves in a couple of hours and you're the only one left to shower before we head out." Sam brought his brother a cup of coffee as Gabriel went to climb on top of the counter to reach the cabinet that held his candy. Castiel moved to the kitchen to grab himself a cup of coffee as well.

By the time Dean was ready and they were on the road to the airport it was 10:15 am. They finally managed to get to the airport by 10:30 am and went immediately to check in. When they boarded the plane Castiel noticed there were three seats in each section. Gabe and Sam ended up having the three seats in front of Dean and Castiel all to themselves. Dean ended up being next to the window and Castiel sat down in the middle seat, he looked over to see Dean completely tense and laughed softly when Sam and Gabriel turned around in their seats and started making fun of him.

Castiel watched in amusement when someone tapped his shoulder softly when he turned to look behind him he felt his heart flutter slightly and couldn't decide whether he should be happy about that or wary.

"Hey bud, do you mind if I sit here? I already asked a stewardess and she said it's fine...I would sit in my seat in the back but some kid kept kicking my seat and I just had to move." Gabriel watched as his brothers cheeks slowly started getting red and glanced over at Sam. By the look Sam was giving Gabriel he had noticed also and when they both looked to Dean, Gabe couldn't help but bite his lip in happiness when he saw Dean had forgotten all about his fear of flights as he glared at the stranger talking to Castiel.

"O-oh..u-uh n-no.. not at all it's all yours, by all means take it. My names C-Castiel by the way, but you can just call me Cas...or whatever you feel like... just figured you should know s-since we're going to be stuck sitting next to each other in uh such...such a closed space... and I mean sorry if you really didn't want to know my name, I just thought it'd be polite and stuff... but yeah I mean yes you can sit here...I mean if I didn't scare you away with all my blabbing and ugh..I don't usually babble or stutter but you're just so...hot..sorry I'll shut up now.." Castiel felt his face flare up and looked down at his hands embarrassed.

"Benny." Castiel looked up to see the man smiling as he shook his head and watched Cas in amusement and blushed brighter as he squirmed in his seat.

"My name is Benny, and you're not too bad yourself handsome. No you didn't scare me away either, just thought I should let you know. Besides... all of your babbling was pretty adorable. I'm glad I was able to move seats."

Gabriel watched the sight before him and decided to intervene before Dean reached over and strangled the guy. Or before he reached over and strangled the guy. Gabriel cleared his throat loudly and waited until all eyes were on him.

"Hi there. Gabriel, brother of young handsome Castiel there, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." Gabriel extended his hand and squeezed tightly when the guys hand slipped into his.

"I do believe I've been denied the pleasure. I see the handsome genes flow in the family. Quite a strong grip you have there kid." Sam cleared his throat and glared at the man still holding his husbands hand.

"I'm glad to see everyone getting along so well... now if you don't mind..." Sam reached over and forcefully pulled Benny's hand off Gabriel's before continuing."Getting your hands off of my husband. While you're at it, keeping the flirting to a minimum." Gabriel smiled and linked their arms together as Benny held up both hands in defense.

"Hey man, I didn't mean any harm. I'm not a homewrecker. Don't worry uh..."

"Sam. My name is Sam, and I'm glad you're not a homewrecker, aren't you Dean?" Sam quirked an eyebrow to his older brother who was still fuming and glaring at Benny. Castiel looked over to the man next to him and couldn't help but feel mad that Dean looked ready to murder Benny.

"Dean calm down." Castiel hissed softly through clenched teeth so only Dean would hear. Dean gave Cas a shocked face and mumbled.

"Calm down? while my husband is fucking ogling and accepting another mans flirts and compliments right in front of me? Are you fucking kidding me right now Cas?!" Dean hissed back softly and flinched at Castiels glare and words.

"Welcome to how I felt everyday since I fell in love with you. Now you need to calm the hell down." Dean sighed and nodded before draping his arm around Castiel and forced a smile on his face as he met Benny's confused eyes.

"Yeah Sammy, I am happy he's not a homewrecker, I'm Dean Novak-Winchester by the way. Brother of Samuel Winchester Novak and brother in law of Gabriel Winchester Novak. Oh and Husband of said handsome Castiel." Dean spat towards the surprised Benny.

"Oh wow...umm awkward... Sorry Brother, didn't mean any harm. I didn't realize he was married." Dean nodded and gave the man a look that said he obviously should have known.

"Yeah, well we're heading for our honeymoon so... if you don't mind, backing way way off." Gabriel and Sam snickered softly as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Right, sorry man. I'll just uh... I think I should find another seat." Benny stood up as Dean nodded and said, "Yeah, that'd be for the best. Thanks _Brother_ "

Benny nodded a goodbye to each boy and let his eyes linger far too long on Castiel before he turned to go find another seat, only when he was sat down did Castiel turn to face Dean completely pissed.

"What the hell Dean! That was so mean and rude of you!" Dean shrugged as Gabe and Sam took that as their cue to turn around in their seat.

"He was flirting with my husband right in front of me and you expect me to sit by and watch?" Dean questioned angrily.

"That's exactly what I want you to do Dean because in case you've forgotten, that's exactly what I did for you! That's exactly what we agreed to when we got married and that's exactly what I did when you flirted with the girls, God Dean! he could have been the one to pick up the pieces for me and you just sent him off!" Castiel huffed and crossed his arms as he glared at Dean.

"Yeah well, you're married to me Cas, and whether you like it or not this is our honeymoon. I will not stand by as you bat your eyes, blush, stutter, and flirt your ass off in front of me on our honeymoon." Castiel scoffed and shook his head before unbuckling his seatbelt and standing up.

"You will go and apologize to that man when we land Dean or so help me I will burn and ruin every fucking pie that you ever get. Oh and in case you forgot, I said I wouldn't make this easy for you and I meant it! Oh yeah by the way, this isn't our honeymoon Dean! Don't fucking forget, this is just a vacation to see if you can actually change!" Dean bit his lip surprised at the honesty Cas spouted and blushed when he couldn't deny anything that he said. Dean looked down at his wedding ring on his hand and nodded not meeting Castiel's eyes.

"Alright Angel..." Castiel nodded once and huffed before sliding into the seat next to Sam and putting on his headphones for the rest of the flight. Sam and Gabriel heard the conversation between their brothers and Gabe nodded when Sam motioned that he was going to take the seat next to Dean.

When Dean looked up and saw the two boys had switched seats he looked up at his brother, "I'm not sure how to win him over if this is how he's going to act the whole time were there Sammy..."

Sam sat down and patted his brothers arm, "He's not wrong you know...he's giving you a taste of what he went through...but something tells me this isn't over so uh keep an eye out for Benny yeah? He seems to have picked up on the fact that there's trouble in paradise." Sam motioned towards where Benny kept stealing glances back at Castiel. Dean sighed and nodded.

"I don't know what happened...I just got so mad at them both for flirting right in front of me and when Cas mentioned the terms of our marriage and this honeymoon/vacation it just hurt so bad to hear." Sam chuckled and nudged his brother.

"You were jealous Dean... looks like you have some form of feelings for your best friend after all. Oh hey you know what I just realized?" Dean thought about Sams words as he hummed softly to show he was listening.

"You're not freaking out that we're in the air." Dean met Sam's eyes before glancing out the window and seeing only clouds. He groaned and closed his eyes tightly as he took deep breaths.

"Fucking thanks for the damn reminder Bitch"

Sam chuckled and grabbed his book to keep reading before replying, "You're welcome jerk." Sam laughed softly when he heard Dean's response.

"Asshole"

Dean sighed as Sams words kept playing through his head and hoped the flight would be over soon so he could get started on finding a way to make Castiel forget about ever wanting to divorce him.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean couldn't get out of the plane fast enough, he left his carry on bag in the compartment and rushed out as soon as the flight attendant opened the door. Castiel smiled at the sight and how adorable his best friend could be every now and then. He silently thanked Sam when he passed him Dean's things before the three of them followed all the other passengers off the plane.

Gabriel couldn't help his laughter when they stepped into the airport to find his brother in law sprawled on the floor panting as if he ran 7 miles. He nudged him and squatted next to him when Sam mentioned he and Cas were going to go rent a car.

"How ya doin' down there Big guy?" Gabe held out his hand and waited until Dean got his breathing under control and grasped it. With a deep breath he managed to pull them both off the ground.

When Dean made sure the floor wasn't going to high five his face he smiled and mumbled a thanks to Gabriel. They both looked around for their respective husbands and Dean watched as Gabriel's eyes lit up at the sight of his ridiculously tall husband.

"Where's Cas? I thought he went with Sammy to get the car.." Dean looked around and grumbled when Gabe nudged his shoulder.

"Don't look now Deanosaur but it looks like Benny didn't take the hint." He looked at Gabriel confused before looking in the direction where he was pointing. He felt his jaw clench at the sight of Benny laughing loudly at something his husband said.

Without another word he marched over to Castiel's side and took a deep breath. Castiel looked over at Dean with a small smirk and quirked an eyebrow. Benny instantly went silent at the green eyed males glare.

"Oh uh...hey man..." Dean sighed and raised an outstretched hand in front of Benny.

"Hey Benny, look...about...when we..." He looked to Castiel for help and was surprised to find his angel giving him a prideful and happy smile as he scooted closer to him.

Dean watched in surprise when Cas linked their arms together before taking a deep breath and facing Benny again. "Look let me start over...about what happened in the plane... I..."

"Hey man, it's cool. Apology accepted, don't worry about it." Benny took Dean's outstretched hand and shook it gently before tightening his grip when he noticed Castiel paying attention to his brother.

Dean gave the man a confused look before tightening his grip as well and then letting go and looking to Castiel. "Hey Angel, why don't you go see what's taking so long with the car, I'll catch up with you."

Castiel nodded and walked away leaving Dean glaring at Benny. Benny smirked and tilted his head as if he were examining Dean.

"What the hell man? I thought we were cool now." Benny's smirk grew wider as he watched Dean grow confused.

"You can't be serious, you were rude and obnoxious. Look you may be married to that gorgeous hunk of meat on two legs but you won't be for very long." Dean furrowed his eyebrows and pressed his lips into a tight line.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Castiel. You won't last. I saw the way you two were bickering, you are a complete moron to not realize his feelings. The hurt in his eyes is clear as day, and you know what that means?" Benny waited until Dean spoke up and when he realized he had lost Dean in the conversation he sighed and answered his own question.

"It means I have a chance. I will take him away from you Dean. And then when I have him...Imagine the sight when I give him everything he wants...and then slowly pull the rug out from under him. There's nothing like the sight of someone falling in love so hard and fast and then crushing it right in front of them. The sadness, the anger, the despair, just picture it. MMM...yup and with a beauty like him...well it'll just be perfect. And you know what else? You won't do anything about it because you wanna stay in Castiel's good graces, dontcha brother? You can't afford to say anything to him because from what I can tell in the way you guys were fighting...he'd end up defensive and he wouldn't believe you." Benny smirked again at the evil look he was receiving and winked.

"Poor little Dean, did I strike a nerve? Pity didn't think it'd be that easy to break you down." Benny glanced over to where Castiel, Sam, and Gabe seemed to be talking and waiting for their family member.

"Hey who knows maybe Castiel will go crawling back to you once I break him huh? What do you say brother? make it easy and step aside so the big boys can play, yeah?" Benny watched amused as Dean seemed to be fighting with himself. When Dean didn't say anything Benny shrugged and turned to start walking towards Cas.

Before he could even take a step in that direction though, Dean turned him around and pushed him against the wall while clutching tightly to Benny's clothes.

"Stay the hell away from my husband Benny, or so help me I will shove my foot so far up your ass you won't-"

"Dean! What are you doing?!" Benny grinned a wolfish grin and looked over to a pissed off Castiel standing behind Dean.

Dean bit his lip and let go of Benny before turning to his husband. "Hey Cas..."

"I left you alone for five minutes Dean! Five fucking minutes and you couldn't even go that without causing a huge ass commotion?! Unbelievable Winchester. Jeez Benny, I apologize for my violent and moronic husband..." Cas shook his head disappointed at the green eyed male who was now pouting and looking down at the ground.

"It's all good Cas, I'm sure Dean had a reason for doing what he did. Anyways I'll see you later, I have to go catch a cab to the hotel I'm staying at." Benny nodded once before shoving past Dean and walking towards the luggage claim.

Sam and Gabriel watched with surprise as Castiel turned and scolded Dean and not once did he argue back.

"Hey Sams... for as long as I've known Dean, I've never known him to accept a scolding like that." Gabe whispered softly to his husband and Sam merely nodded as they watched on in amusement.

"He looks like a five year old getting scolded by a parent right now...maybe he's really serious about him and Cas... I wouldn't be surprised if he started bawling right now." Sam wrapped his arm around Gabe and twirled the key around his finger as they waited.

"Are you listening to me Dean?! How could you be so immature and irresponsible! You were supposed to be apologizing not picking a fight! You are truly unbelievable Dean how dare you do that to such a nice man. I don't know what the hell I ever saw in you and your violent behavior! I have half a mind to call this whole thing off already and go home and we're not even at the damn hotel!" Dean sniffled softly before looking up to meet the furious blue eyes of his husband with his own teary eyes.

"Then do it! I don't care anymore! I'm trying and you're not even giving me a chance!" Dean stopped as his voice started wavering and a couple of tears fell. Castiel stared at the man who never once showed anything but pride and yet here he was crying in the middle of an airport.

"WHOA WHOA whoa! He said he had half a mind Deano! relax a bit..." Dean sniffled again and shrugged at Gabriel's words before walking over to the luggage his brother had retrieved and grabbing his suitcase. He kept his head ducked and stared at the floor as he walked past Castiel and Gabriel and took the keys from Sam's hand.

"Parking space A14" Dean nodded at Gabriel again.

"I'll meet you guys at the car..." Sam watched astonished as his brother mumbled and trudged off looking smaller than ever thought possible towards the parking lots.

"Was he...?" Sam snapped out of it to look over at his brother in law who seemed to be having trouble with finishing his sentence.

"Yeah Cas...he was... I think he's really trying to get you to understand that he doesn't want this to end... You know we had a long conversation the night before we got on the plane...he asked how I could fall in love with Gabe... when I told him I was trying even though up until the wedding I always thought I was straight, he seemed to really be taking my words to heart Cas..." Sam bit his lip as he tried to get his brother in law to understand, when Cas looked at him confused he looked over to Gabriel for help who merely shrugged.

"Give him a chance big bro, he seems really sincere about this... come on, it's snowing I don't think I want him freezing his ass off out there while he waits for us." Gabe picked up his suitcase and handed Castiel his as well before linking arms with his brother and heading out to where they assumed Dean would be waiting with Sam following close behind.

The whole ride to the hotel was tense. Sam glanced over to his husband with a wary glance. Dean and Castiel had been dead silent that at this point a corpse probably could have made more noise then the two of them. Castiel spent the car ride staring at Dean with his head tilted in a confused manner. He would open his mouth every now and then to ask a question and decided against it.

Dean spent the car ride sniffling and scrubbing at his eyes every time he felt like his tears were going to pour out as he drove and followed the GPS. He cast a glance every now and then towards Sam who was sitting next to him. Every time Sam noticed it he would reach over and give his older brother a light squeeze to his arm to let him know that he wasn't judging his emotional state. By the time they reached the hotel Dean seemed to be even worse and ready to burst into a complete blabbering mess.

"Why don't you guys get the bags, Cas and I will go get the room keys." Gabriel dragged his older brother away when he saw him ready to protest. Sam gave his husband a soft thank you smile.

"Hey De... you alright?" Sam placed a hand gently on his brothers shoulder as he pulled the luggage out of the trunk.

Dean hummed softly in response and bit back more tears when he felt his brother rub soft circles into his back. He never felt so pathetic and small than he did at that moment. He wasn't supposed to be the one who broke down like this but every time he thought of Benny stealing Castiel from him he couldn't help but give in to the pain his heart felt.

"Let's go...the guys are probably waiting..." Sam nodded and watched as his older brother closed the trunk. He reached down and picked up his and Gabriel's luggage as Dean grabbed his own and Castiel's. They walked up the small steps and thanked the man who opened the door for them. Dean always forgot what they were called.

When they stepped inside another hotel employee came by to collect their luggage and offered to take it to the room for them, before Dean could say no Sam smiled and handed over the luggage. Only then did Sam and Dean notice the sight before them.

It was breath taking, Dean paused in his sniffling to look around wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Dean startled out of his staring when he heard Castiel's voice next to him. He looked up at the chandelier and moved out of the way of more visitors and nodded. He looked over to see Cas watching him with amusement and interest written all over his face and blushed before looking down at the floor again.

"What's wrong Deanosaur? Is this place beautiful enough to burn your eyes out that you can only focus on the floor or something?" Sam chuckled at Gabriel's comment and watched as Dean shrugged and met their eyes.

"So you guys get the k..." Dean blushed and cleared his throat when his voice cracked again before continuing. "...the keys.."

Castiel gave a small smile as Gabe chuckled and nodded, "We did, imagine our surprise when mother and father dearest ended up booking up to suites for us. You and Cassie got the Belvedere Suite. Sammish and I got the Fairview Suite. So how about...we head up and check out the rooms before we meet back down here for dinner?" Dean furrowed his brow confused.

"Dinner? Don't you mean lunch?" Gabe looked at his watch and shook his head.

"Unless the world decided to make lunch at 5:45 p.m. without notifying me then I'd say it's close to dinner time."

Dean blushed at not realizing the time and nodded, "Right...sorry I forgot plane rides took awhile. How about we meet back here at 6:30?" He glanced around the group and blushed when he met Castiel's eyes before looking to Sam.

"Sound's good. Don't get lost. This place is so huge it's scary..." Sam looked around and blushed when Gabriel wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Don't worry Sammykins, I won't let anything happen to my favorite gigantic moose." Dean smiled and rolled his eyes before walking past them only to be stopped by Castiel's voice.

"Um Dean... our room is this way up those stairs..." Dean turned around and blushed at his families amused faces and mumbled while stomping past them.

"Shut up...it's a big place..." Gabe giggled, he literally freaking giggled and nudged Cas.

"Keep an eye on him, I have a feeling he'll be the first to get lost." Castiel chuckled and waved as he followed after Dean.

After a few more wrong turns and silent glares towards a chuckling Castiel, Dean finally gave up and decided to follow Cas. He trudged behind his husband quietly and let his mind wander back to what happened at the airport and everything Benny and Castiel had both told him. He bit his lip when he realized it was starting to make his eyes water all over again.

"I believe this is it Dean." Cas stopped in front of a door and used his key to open it. Dean didn't bother looking around he just made his way quickly into the room and up the twirling staircase he saw and walked into the first door he saw. Dean sighed when he realized he walked into a bathroom and gently closed the door before letting his back slide down against it and pulling his knees to his chest.

"This blows...I'm not supposed to be this weak and emotional...I should be out there trying to change Cas' mind, who the hell am I kidding... Cas doesn't want me. Benny's right..." Dean buried his face in his knees and let out a soft sob when he let his mind wander even more towards the empty dark places in his head.

"Dean?" Cas knocked softly on the door when he heard a sob from behind it.

"Dean...can we talk... will you open the door for me so we can talk?" It was moments like this that Castiel loved. Not moments when Dean was this upset but moments when Dean actually let himself feel emotions and not act like a total robot.

Dean bit his lip and wrapped his arms tighter around himself and made himself as small as he could. He let his tears fall silently and tried his hardest not to sob.

"Dean are you okay?" Castiel waited for a response and gave a small smile when he heard a sniffle and a mumbled 'no'.

"Will you let me in so we can talk?" Dean shook his head and sighed when he realized Cas couldn't see him before responding softly.

"I'm fine Cas...really I am..." He blushed and buried his face into his knees again as he let his tears fall.

When he heard a knock again he looked around confused. The knock didn't come from the door he was leaning on, instead it sounded like it came from a window. He let curiosity get the best of him and slowly crawled forward before he looked over what seemed to be a tub. He jumped slightly at the sight of Castiel smiling at him.

"If you're okay... why are you crying Dean?" Dean blushed and slowly scooted back from the window until his back hit the sinks cabinets and looked up to Cas.

"Can I come in?" Castiel pointed towards the door and Dean looked over at it before giving a small sigh and nodded. He watched as Cas smiled and walked out of sight. He turned and watched as the door slowly opened and his husbands dark tousled hair was the first thing he saw before he looked back down at the ground in front of him.

He felt his Angel gently sit next to him and felt a soft nudge, he waited for Castiel to say something and when no words were spoken he slowly let his eyes look over at him.

"Hey there..." Cas smiled widely yet gently as Dean met his eyes. He slowly reached over to Dean and gave him enough time to move away if he wanted to and when he didn't he smiled and gently wiped away Dean's tears.

"Can we talk now?" Dean bit his lip and took a deep breath before nodding.

"Why aren't you on you're way back home?" Cas tilted his head confused and remembered what he said to Dean at the airport.

"I guess the half of mind that decided to stay won over...Dean... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to embarrass you at the airport..." Dean pulled away a little and quirked an eyebrow.

"You think I was crying at the airport because I was embarrassed?" Cas shrugged and nodded.

"Well I don't see why else you would have cried."

"Did you ever think that maybe your words hurt?! Or that maybe, just maybe I thought I fucked everything up and what Benny said was true?! Or even the fact that my husband and best friend took a random strangers side over mine?!" Dean felt his eyes water more as he spoke and he moved away from Cas. He scooted away and rubbed his eyes.

"Dean...I didn't take his..." Cas paused and thought for a minute before he flinched slightly at the thought that he did in fact take a strangers side.

"He's not who you think he is Cas..." Dean mumbled softly and looked up at his husband with watery eyes.

"What do you mean? He seemed perfectly normal. He was kind and caring and he was such a gentleman..." Dean watched as Cas smiled widely and remembered some conversation he had with Benny.

He felt his stomach twist into a knot and bit his lip before slowly moving towards his starstruck angel. He nudged him gently and felt his heart shatter when Castiel glared at him for disrupting his train of thought.

"Cas...please...don't tell me I already lost you..." Dean felt his tears fall and he paused as he tried to choke back a sob but failed. "We still have a whole week...please baby don't tell me you already gave up on me..."

Castiel watched astonished as Dean sobbed his eyes out right in front of him and felt his heart warm at the loving nickname he was called. He felt his heart ache to wrap his arms around Dean, so that's exactly what he did.

"Dean, hey.. it's alright...let it all out...I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere...you still need to prove to me that this thing we have...us...that there will be an us... that you will give it a chance, but I'm not going anywhere." Dean sobbed loudly into Castiel's chest and Cas couldn't help the warmth spreading through his body as he held his emotional husband tightly.

"I'll do everything I can Cas...I'll make sure I do everything to keep that smile on your face, I'll bend over backwards to move the world for you... I can't lose you Angel... please...without you I'm lost... you're my other half please don't go with Benny... He'll just hurt you! He told me he'll hurt you after he makes you fall in love, it's why I got so mad...please believe me!" Dean buried his face in his husbands chest and sobbed all his emotions out.

Cas sat there looking down at his green eyed boy and wondered how much of everything he said was the truth. How much he could trust from him and how much of it was another lie. He bit his lip and shrugged away all thoughts of lies as he ran his fingers through Dean's short hair.

They sat there for awhile until Dean's sobs quieted down and every now and then he would hiccup or gasp for air. Castiel chuckled softly when he was sure Dean had stopped crying and found himself looking down at confused green eyes.

"Wha-what's so funny Angel?" Cas pretended his heart didn't lurch at the nickname and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead.

"Us... we're what's funny."

"How so?"

"Well, usually I'm the one bawling my eyes out and begging you to give me a chance. You are usually the one in my position..." Dean thought for a minute and laughed at the ironic situation before wiping his eyes. Castiel joined in and started teasing Dean on his teary eyed state.

"Shut up Cas!" Dean blushed and sat up before looking over to his husband.

"yeah yeah..but seriously, are we okay now? Or are you gonna go all girly on me and start bawling all over again." Dean nudged him and sent him a half hearted glare before leaning over and kissing his Angels cheek.

"What was that for?" Cas blushed and looked over at his husband.

"I told you...I was gonna make you change your mind...I will win you over Castiel James Novak-Winchester." Cas smiled and bit his lip before nodding and slipping his hand into Dean's.

"God I hope so because I mean there was this really hot guy downstairs, oh and this girl was just flirting like crazy..." Dean glared and nudged him again and smiled when Castiel broke out into a fit of laughter and wrapped him into another hug.

"You better work hard Dean Novak-Winchester and I look forward to every little attempt." Dean smiled and snuggled into his husband before speaking again.

"If you ever tell Sammy or Gabe how much of a chick I was I swear I will bury you in our backyard" Cas chuckled and nodded.

"So uh...how about we go explore the suite?" Dean nodded and stood up before reaching down and pulling his Angel up and wrapping his arms around his waist. Castiel blushed at their bodies pressed so close together and cleared his throat softly.

"Uh...hi..."

"Hey there angel...have I ever told you how absolutely gorgeous you are?"

Castiel flushed and giggled softly before shrugging and giving Dean a quick peck on the lips before winking and pulling away.

"Have you noticed this bathroom?" Dean was confused at the sudden topic change but quickly smiled when he noticed Castiel's extremely red face and looked around.

"Yeah that's fucking weird. Like who the hell puts windows in a bathroom?!" Cas chuckled and rolled his eyes before walking over to the window and pressing a button.

"It has retractable blinds Dean."

"Oh...yeah...I knew that..." Cas chuckled at his husbands embarrassed state and tugged at his hand.

"Come on let's go explore."


	16. Chapter 16

**From: Gabe  
Text: Dude! Have you seen these rooms?! How the hell were they able to afford something like this?! Oh just wanted to let you know we're skipping out on dinner after all. We're getting room service and then we're just gonna explore. **

**To: Gabe  
Text: You sure? We can get some dinner and then explore around together...**

 **From: Gabe  
Text: Yeah, we'll just meet up for breakfast. Besides I'm sure Deano wants to relax and not have to worry about making himself presentable after all his crying. It's our honeymoon Cassandra...I honestly don't think I want to spend the vacation meant for my bonding with Sam to turn into a family bonding...**

 **I mean unless you're into that thing...if so then...yeah no not even for you Cassie (' ^.^)**

 **To: Sam**  
 **Text: Slap that moronic midget that I refuse to call my brother upside the head for me. We'll see you guys tomorrow morning for breakfast. Goodnight Sam.**

Castiel smiled over at the confused look he was getting from Dean and put his phone away before they returned to exploring at the room around them. When Dean finally calmed down and things had settled a bit more between them they had decided to take a slow tour around the suite and always keeping within touching distance.

Cas couldn't help but smile at how vulnerable and lost Dean would seem when he strayed too far out of reach. He decided now was another chance to test it. Dean was exploring the small living room set on the first floor of the suite so he took that chance to sneak back upstairs silently.

"Cas?" The blue eyed male just smiled down towards the sound of the voice and walked silently past the bed and out the door onto the patio overlooking the beautiful lake. He kept the door cracked open slightly to see how long it would take before his husband started panicking.

"Castiel?! Angel where the hell did you go? How the hell did you magically disappear?" Castiel chuckled softly and leaned forward onto the banister to look out at the view and sighed happily.

Dean panicked and bit his lip as he opened the front door of the suite before feeling a soft touch of cold air coming from upstairs. He quickly closed the door and took the stairs two at a time before reaching the landing and smiling at the sight of his best friend with a dazed look in his eyes.

He slowly walked over to the door and opened it as quietly as he could before gently wrapping his arms around the other males waist. He leaned forward and rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder and smiled when he got a soft hum out of the other male.

"Whatcha thinking about Angel?" Cas turned slightly and smiled at his husband before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I'm thinking that no matter how beautiful this view is...I am starving, I mean seriously my stomach is making sounds that I'm not sure anyone has ever heard." Dean chuckled softly at his Angels dorkiness and rubbed his stomach gently before giving Cas a soft kiss on the side of his neck and taking his hand.

"Then let's go get some food." Castiel nodded and couldn't help the wide grin that broke out over his face at the easygoing manner Dean was treating him with. They actually looked like husbands instead of the weird tension they had lately. Castiel couldn't help but start thinking that maybe this vacation could very well turn into a honeymoon.

Sam reached over and swatted the shorter male over the head. He couldn't help but laugh when he let out a very female like shriek.

"Jesus Sam! I'm short enough as it is I don't need your help getting any shorter! What was that for anyways?!" Gabe rubbed the back of his head and flopped down onto the bed that he couldn't help but wait to share with his husband.

"Cas told me to hit you upside the head..." Sam shrugged and fell next to his husband and smiled.

"So you do it?! I see where your loyalties lie! You wound me Sasquatch!" Sam smiled at his husbands pout and childishness before reaching over and pushing him off the edge of the bed.

"Oops... sorry Honey, I was trying to stretch and you just...I don't know you just looked so vulnerable and perfect for that..." Gabe quickly knelt by the bed and shot Gigantor his best pouting glare and stood up.

"You suck! You will regret that!"

"Oh? Jeez whatever shall I do? Half pint over here is threatening me! Oh no I better run for my life. Maybe Castiel will protect me" Sam made to get up and groaned at the sudden weight on top of him.

"How dare you! I am taller than half pint thank you very much!" Gabe sat up on Sams lap and glared down at him with arms crossed.

"My mistake my mistake, I should have said a dwarf is threatening me. Much scarier." Sam smiled up at the male and placed his hand on his hips and let his thumbs rub in small soothing circles.

"Hmph...You Samuel Winchester-Novak are a traitor and sleeping downstairs on that small couch!"

"What?! No way!" Sam bit his lip and watched as his husband kept pouting, he thought for a minute and smirked.

"Too bad Sammich, you get to squeeze your fine ass into that small couch while I take up this big comfy bed."

"But...it's cold baby" He pulled the puppy eyes on his husband and pouted.

"yeah... but... you deserve to freeze you traitor. Besides you hit me and then shoved me off the bed!" Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling at his husbands withering resolve.

"You're right...I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away. Besides it shouldn't be that cold out tonight, I'm sure you can huddle under this blanket and fight off the cold. I mean of course Castiel and Dean won't be having that problem because knowing Cas he'll use Dean as his personal space heater... if only there was some way my husband would forgive me so his toes don't freeze overnight." Sam watched as Gabe pushed his hair out of his face and bit his lip.

"How cold was it supposed to be tonight?" He rubbed his arm nervously as he looked down at the gorgeous traitor beneath him.

"I'm not sure, but you know, I prefer my husbands with all their limbs in tact... so I dunno I might have to start searching again..." He watched as Gabriel's eyes flared with jealousy as his hands were pinned down next to his head.

"You will not search for another husband you freaking titan! Besides...I don't want my toes to freeze off...can you..." Sam smiled up at how gullible his husband was and couldn't help but admire his adorableness. He forced his body up and placed a soft kiss on the shorter mans lips.

"Yes...I will save you from freezing... I can't very well let the man who I'm slowly falling for freeze to death now can I?" He let himself fall back onto the bed and watched as Gabriel let go of one of his hands and touched his lips softly.

"N-no...you can't..." Gabe smiled and leaned down to capture the most perfect lips he had ever laid eyes upon before Sam could utter another word. When Gabriel finally pulled back he felt a flush spread across his cheeks at Sam's glazed look.

"So uh... room service?" Sam nodded and freed his trapped hands before placing them on Gabriel's hips and quickly throwing him onto the bed and running downstairs in a fit of laughter atthe shocked squeal from his husband.

"Damn you Winchester-Novak! You are so sleeping on the couch!" Gabriel huffed and smiled softly after his fleeing giant before caving in and giving chase.

Dean sat at the table in the hotel's foyer and sipped from his glass of whiskey as he watched Castiel eat his food nervously.

"You're staring Dean..."

"I can't admire your beauty?"

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my husband and best friend?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean as much as I love all the small flirtations and kind words... I feel like I'm with a stranger... I've known you almost all my life and you hardly were this attached..." Dean bit his lip and gently reached over to take Cas' hands in his. He smiled and rubbed his thumbs over the back of Castiels hands and gently raised one to place a kiss on it.

"You're right... I was never this attached because I only saw you as a friend... I want to give us a chance... you opened my eyes Cas, let me show you my love..." Castiel bit his lip and pulled his hand away before sighing.

"I want to Dean... God do I want to but... you need to earn my trust back, besides... you aren't even gay..." Dean nodded and sat back in his seat again and watched the male across from him for a few minutes before sighing and rubbing his eyes.

"No Cas...I'm not gay... but I am your husband and best friend just like you're mine... so if keeping you in my life means I'm gonna hafta be gay then... i'll do it..." Castiel sighed and finished his food before he finally looked up to Dean and tilted his head a bit.

"No offense Dean... but you were never one for commitment...hell you and Lisa were basically a shit load of one night stands strung together... and now you expect me to believe you can handle being a husband?" Dean sighed again and downed the rest of his drink before answering.

"What do you want Cas... I mean I'm getting mixed signals here, I don't do what you want me to and you get mad...I do what you want and be the perfect husband and you get skeptical about the whole thing and ask me to go back to the way I was before so what exactly do you want Castiel. Tell me please so I can make this work... so I can make us work Angel..." Dean watched his husband with hopeful eyes and raised an eyebrow at the flush appearing on his cheeks.

"I want my best friend to be my husband Dean... but the problem with that is my best friend doesn't seem to understand the full meaning of that term and seems to think he can just claim that he's gay for me and boom he's my husband."

"Okay now I'm officially confused Cas." Castiel sighed and looked around before lowering his voice so that only they would be able to hear.

"In other words I want my best friend to be my husband in every sense of the word." At Dean's blank confused face, Castiel sighed again and further elaborated. "I want my husband to be able to consume our relationship Dean."

"Uh huh aaaannd...what?" Castiel quickly grew frustrated and pulled his so called husband closer by the collar of his shirt before whispering in his ear.

"In other words Dean, I want my husband to be able to make love to me, or fuck me and cherish me and care for me and love me dammit." He pushed away from Dean and sat back as he watched the freckles on Dean's face stand out even more than usual as his cheeks started heating up.

"oh... um okay... so what's the problem... I already do almost all those things.." Castiel sighed he realized he seemed to be doing that a lot lately and shook his head before responding.

"You're not gay Dean, and because you're not gay my body does not arouse you in the slightest... in other words I can't have you in every sense of the word 'husband' if I can't even consummate our marriage with you..." Castiel stood up and turned to go explore the hotel.

"So I never had a chance to keep you then Cas..."

"I am not a thing to be kept Dean but unless you can somehow magically get aroused at the sight of my body then we can talk... for now... well I guess we'll see where this vacation leads us. I'm gonna go explore the hotel a bit so I'll meet you in the room alright?" Dean sighed and nodded but gave a small smile when Castiel bent down in front of him and gave him a soft kiss.

"What was that for?" Castiel smiled and ran his fingers through Deans hair and mumbled.

"Hoping maybe you'll feel something... see you later" Before Dean could mention the gentle warmness in the pit of his stomach that he felt, Cas turned and walked off.

Dean spent the next 45 minutes looking around the hotel and hoping he would run into Cas. He found out the hotel has a pool and spa area that he definitely wanted to go to with his Angel. He also wanted to go with Gabriel and Sam if only to throw them into the pool. He smiled at the thought of both of them giving him their best bitch faces when he turned the corner and bumped into a hard surface.

"Well lookey lookey what I found." Dean mentally groaned and let his eyes meet the slightly shorter male.

"Benny..."

"Who would have thought we'd be at the same hotel? Where's that gorgeous Puppy that follows you around?" Dean felt his jaw clench and looked away.

"Stay away from my husband Benny, I'm serious. I won't let you hurt him." Benny moved closer and stood in front of where Dean was looking to make him meet his eyes.

"You look like you need a drink Dean. Why don't we go back to my room and you can talk things out." Dean frowned and scoffed before shoving past the male.

"Right because I'm going to go and spill my problems to the man who literally threatened to make my husband fall in love with him and slowly destroy him and take away all his happiness." Dean marched on and was only stopped when he felt a hand at his elbow.

"Come on Dean... put that aside for the time being and come have a drink with me..." Dean met Benny's eyes again and sighed.

"Heaven help me, fine I'll have one drink with you if that means you'll back off and leave me and my family alone." Dean watched as Benny gave him a smile that would rival a sharks and dragged him to a door down the hall.

"One drink and then we'll talk about whether or not I feel I should stop going after talk mysterious and handsome." Dean growled softly and chewed on the inside of his cheek. He decided one drink wouldn't do any harm. Besides maybe he could find a way to convince Benny to leave Castiel and him alone. He watched as Benny unlocked the room and stepped aside.

"After you brother." Benny smirked and looked down the hallway and pulled out his phone as he followed.

"Should I go?" Dean motioned to the phone in Benny's hand and quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh no I just need to send a friend a quick text." Dean nodded and looked around while Benny sent his message and then made a beeline for the small bar at the end of the wall.

"What's your poison?" Dean eyed the stock of alcohol behind Benny for a minute before shrugging and walking towards the window overlooking the lake.

"Just whiskey is fine."

"Coming right up, who would have thought the day would fly by so fast, granted we were up in the sky for the majority of it." When Benny realized he wasn't getting an answer from Dean he decided to switch topics. "So what's going on with the gorgeous blue eyed husband of yours?" Dean glared at the approaching male. Benny merely smirked and handed the glass out to Dean before turning to look out over the dark lake as well.

"None of your business." Benny smirked and eyed Dean from the corner of his eye.

"Don't sound like nothing, come on spill. If you do I'll spill one of my secrets." Dean tilted his head and pondered that thought for awhile in silence before finally giving him the short version of the talk he had with Castiel.

After a few minutes of listening to Dean, Benny nodded and smiled as he drank down the rest of his glass and set it onto the table next to him.

"So in other words Castiel doesn't think you can fulfill his idea of a husband because you're not gay?" Dean nodded and set his empty glass on the table next to Benny's. Benny whistled low and thought for a minute.

"Are you though?" Dean met Benny's eyes with his own confused ones.

"Pardon?"

"Are you gay Dean?"

"I... Why would that... I don't know... I mean I've always only dated girls, don't get me wrong I found my eyes following guys every now and then but never actually thought about it... it was just something my brain processed as just another phase." Benny nodded once and watched Dean carefully.

"So you've never been with another guy?"

"What?! what the hell's with the third degree..." Dean decided he needed another drink and reached in front of Benny for his glass but paused when he noticed how close he was to the other man.

Benny smirked and stepped closer towards Dean and watched as the green eyed male shuffled backwards away from him, clearly cautious and slightly panicked.

Dean kept stepping away from Benny until he realized his back he hit the window they were just looking out of and cursed softly under his breath as Benny reached forward and grabbed his wrist.

"Answer me Dean." Benny lifted Dean's wrist to his mouth and gently placed a small kiss on the inside of it as he maintained eye contact.

"N-no..." Dean gasped softly and watched as a soft kiss was pressed higher up his arm than the last one.

"Mhm...and have you ever say... touched another male in that way?" Another kiss up his arm and closer to the inside of his elbow, another step into Dean's personal space. Dean bit his lip and watched mesmerized at how seductive Benny seemed. He felt the tension in the air and heard the rough words as they slipped out of Benny's mouth and couldn't help but compare it to how much sexier it would sound coming out of Castiel's mouth instead.

He felt the grip on his arm tighten a fraction for his lack of response and felt Benny's other hand rest gently on his hip.

"N-no... I haven't..." Dean gasped out slightly when Benny wrapped his arm tightly around his waist and pulled them close together.

"You hanging in there Dean?" He watched as Benny lowered his head and he felt a soft brush of lips against his neck.

"Mhm..." Dean blushed as he found his hand clutching tightly to Benny's forearms and heard the other man chuckle against his neck. He couldn't help the shiver that passed down his spine.

He felt a few more kisses to his neck followed by soft licks and gently nips. His breathing faltered and he bit on his lip as he felt the familiar sense of warmth in the pit of his stomach and noticed the slight feeling of arousal.

"Have you ever kissed another man Dean?" He couldn't help but squirm at the feeling of warm breath against his bare neck and forced his brain to focus on the question.

"J-Just Castiel... Only Castiel..." Benny smiled and kissed up the length of Dean's neck and along the sharp line of his jaw before meeting the others eyes and tightening his hold on Dean's waist.

"Then how do you know if you're gay or not if you've never tested it out?" Dean blushed brighter and tried to step away but realized he was stuck. Stuck and trapped by a man that resembled a wolf. If he was a wolf, that would make Dean the sheep and he wasn't sure he could handle that from someone who isn't Castiel.

"I don't... I don't know...Benny let go...I need to get to Ca-ah...shit" Dean cursed to himself and squeezed his eyes tight as he felt Benny slide his hands down inside the back of his jeans to squeeze his ass as he pressed their hardening lengths against each other.

Benny thrust his hips against Dean's as he leaned close and licked a long the slightly taller male's neck and bit gently.

"Benny...Y-you need to stop..let go..ple-ngh please..." Benny chuckled against Dean's neck and continued to rut his body against Dean's.

"Fuck you don't realize how sexy you sound begging. Let me hear you big boy." Benny let his warm breath flare across Dean's neck as he let a hand slide down his chest. He smirked as he unbuttoned the other man's jeans.

"stop...I need to go to Cas..." Benny chuckled again and gently nipped at Deans ear and whispered.

"I feel like we have enough proof here to show that you are as into guys as you are into girls. Looks like you might be bi Dean. That's a conversation for another time, for now...let me hear you." Dean slowly opened his eyes and bit his lip, his brain seemed to keep screaming at him to stop being a moron and get his ass out of there and to the protection of his husbands arms.

Benny pulled back a little to look into Dean's eyes and gave him a wink as he kneaded Dean's ass and pushed them flush together again. He smirked one last time before he ducked his head down and ran his teeth gently along Dean's shoulder.

"Fuck Benny! Stop.. Dammit..." Dean cursed again when he felt the other man bring his hand back to the front of him to start palming his dripping erection. He bit his lip and mustered as much strength as he could and shoved Benny away.

When he noticed Benny take a few steps back he decided that's the only chance he was going to get. He quickly ducked around Benny and ran towards the door all the whiled fixing his clothes and buttoning his jeans. He felt his stomach churn with the need to vomit and glanced back at where Benny stood chuckling.

"Dean." He paused with his hand wrapped around the doorknob and tried to relax his heartbeat to get his breathing under control. His brain decided now was the perfect time to start yelling at him for not getting out of there sooner, for even deciding it would be alright to go into this strangers room at all, and for not kicking Benny's ass.

"You realize what this means right?" Dean cast another quick glance at the man still standing where he left him.

"It means that you're a fucking asshole and if you come near me or my husband or my brother and brother in law, I will beat the living shit out of you and bury your ass alive in my backyard." Dean opened the door and paused again at Benny's next words.

"Dean you got aroused by a male, it means you're not as straight as you thought you were... good luck with Castiel... I sincerely mean that." Dean felt tears start to form in his eyes at the thought of Castiel leaving him completely after he tells him what happened.

He slammed the door and ran as fast as he could back to his suite where he hoped Cas wasn't at yet. He cursed at himself the whole run there and decided to turn and go the opposite way. Before he realized he was going he rounded another corner and ran into another person, knocking them both down into a tangled mess of limbs.

"Ow! Shit! What the fu-"

"Sorry! I'm So...Sorry!" Dean kept his eyes on the ground as they both tried to untangle themselves. The whole time he couldn't stop his sobs from racking his body as he let his tears fall.

"Shit dude! are you okay? There's no need to cry, here let me he-" Dean scrubbed at his eyes as his brain kept screaming at him for betraying Castiel again that he completely ignored the voice of the person helping.

"Dean?! Dude what the hell?!" Dean finally broke out of his crying fit to raise his tear filled eyes to the shocked person.

"Gabriel..." He watched as the shorter man knelt down in front of him and wiped away his tears.

"Shit Dean, what the hell is going on?" Dean met his brother in laws eyes and wailed out a few sentences before he completely broke down in sobs again.

"I fucked up Gabriel! Castiel is going to divorce me! He's going to hate my guts, and I won't have any way to make him stay! Help me Gabriel! I can't lose him! Please!"

Gabriel stared confused and grumbled at anyone who walked by and decided to be nosy as he wrapped his fragile brother in law in his arms and pulled out his phone. He called and got an answer immediately.

"Gabe what's up?"

"Sammy... we have a problem..."


	17. Chapter 17

"Dean? Hey come on let's get you back to the room." Sam knelt down by his brother and husband and gently helped the crying man up.

"Sammy I fucked up... "

"It's going to be okay Dean, you can tell us all about it when we get back to the room." Sam glanced worriedly between his husband and brother and quirked an eyebrow.

"Did you call Cas like I told you to on the phone?" Gabe shook his head and opened his mouth at the same time that Dean shouted.

"NO! Sammy we can't call him... we can't tell him.." Sam bit the inside of his cheek to avoid the million and one questions parading around in his mind. They quickly made their way back to Sam and Gabe's suite. Gabe gave small greetings and smiles to anyone they passed that glanced curiously at the sobbing man currently clinging to Sam. By the time they got back to their room Dean had stopped sobbing openly, Sam had a wet patch on the left side of his flannel, and Gabe was exhausted from smiling and reassuring others that everything was okay.

Sam gently helped Dean sit on the mint green couch and left to retrieve a class of water for him. Gabe sat in the other yellowish chair next to the couch and gave Dean a small smile.

"So Deanosaur... what's going on?" Dean shrugged and took a sip of water before sighing and glancing to the spot on the couch next to him that Sam was currently occupying.

"Dean? Come on spill, what's with the waterworks." Sam bumped his brothers shoulder gently with his own.

"I fucked up with Cas..." Dean sat his water down on the coffee table and rubbed his face tiredly. When he glanced up at two matching confused faces he sighed again and told them both everything that happened as he sat back and glared at the ceiling.

By the time he finished Sam sighed and glared at Gabe. Gabriel bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair before giving Sam a sheepish smile. Dean sighed and looked at his phone that had been flashing on the coffee table. He reached out and grabbed it and groaned as he stood up and walked out onto the balcony.

"Dean?"

"Don't worry Sam...just...need some fresh air." Sam nodded and waited until the door to the balcony closed before he reached out and grabbed his husbands arm and dragged him out of his seat and upstairs to the bedroom.

"Sam?" Gabe's brows furrowed in confusion as he was led up the stairs and tossed onto the edge of the bed. He sat up and watched his husband pace back and forth.

"Dammit Gabe! Look at him down there! What the hell are we supposed to do?!" Gabe shrugged and bit his lip before meeting his husbands eyes.

"I don't know Sam... I didn't think he'd be this torn up about it..." Sam sighed and nodded towards the door that led to the bedroom balcony and walked out to lean against the banister. He put a finger to his lips as Gabe followed and looked confusedly. Sam motioned him over and pointed over the banister. Gabriel slowly and silently inched forward and looked over the banister to see Dean staring at his phone.

He was happy the first floor's patio stretched out farther than the bedroom balcony. He looked up at Sam who sighed and wrapped an arm around his husbands shoulder.

"We'll talk about this later." Gabriel nodded as they continued to watch Dean write a response to a message and then erase it and start over multiple times.

Dean sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and glared at his phone, wishing a response to appear and groaned softly when it didn't. When he had grabbed his phone off the table he noticed he had three missed phone calls from Castiel and six messages.

He cleared the three missed phone calls and opened the messages.

 **Dean?**

 **Why aren't you answering my calls?**

 **Did I somehow anger you?**

 **Deeeeeeaaaaaann**

 ***frowny face***

 **That was supposed to turn into the emoticon but I don't know if I did it wrong or what...anyways Dean...I'm sorry if you're mad...are you coming back soon...I know it's weird to say this in a message but... I miss you... hurry back the room feels weirdly empty without you here... I'm really sorry if I said something to upset you... Call me! I mean... if you want...please..**

Dean smiled softly at the last text but quickly let his smile fall when he remembered that nights previous events. Cas had given him a second and third and who actually knows how many chances but he blew it majorly. On one hand he was happy that it meant he was as attracted to guys as he was girls but on the other hand he basically let Benny touch him even if he could avoid it.

Dean sighed again and exited out of the messages and went to his call log and took a deep breath before clicking on Cas' name. He waited three rings and was about to hang up when Cas' voice drifted to him through the other end of the line.

 _"Dean? Where are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you. Are you mad? Did I send too many messages? Oh God I annoyed you didn't I? Dean I'm so sorry. Did I weird you out with that last message? I probably did...son of a beach... I'm sorry Dean... Are you gonna come back soon? Hello?Why aren't you answering me? Dean?...Did you butt dial me?... Deeeeeaaaan? HelloHelloHelloHelloHelloHellooooo...DEAN!"_

Dean chuckled softly and blushed when he realized his worries went out the window and he felt relaxed after he heard Castiel's voice.

"You know... You kind of have to stop talking if you ever want me to answer any of those question you moron... And son of a beach? seriously Cas... it's Bitch not beach... now which question should I answer first?" Dean ran a hand through his hair as he looked out onto the icy lake and smiled softly as he heard his husband groan on the other end.

 _"Seriously Dean, all those questions and you choose to pick at my use of the word beach instead of the other word. Seriously your lack of focus really blows sometimes.."_

"Yeah I know but you still love me Cas..." Dean froze at his words and bit his lip as the other end of the line remained silent.

After a few seconds passed Dean opened his mouth to tell Cas he was kidding when he heard a soft sigh on the other end.

 _"Yeah Dean...I do... more than I should.."_ Dean felt his eyes water as he felt the breath he was holding whoosh out of his body in relief. His Cas still loved him...

 _"Where are you Dean?"_ Dean smiled at Castiel's worry and clutched the phone tighter when he heard a whisper and looked up.

"God he's actually smiling and acting like a girl." Dean saw Sam and Gabe and gave them the middle finger as they smiled and went back into the room.

 _"Dean?"_

"Yeah Cas. Sorry sorry, I'm with Sam and Gabe in their room. I uh... I'll be back in a bit..." Dean heard Cas grunt softly in acknowledgement as they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Dean glanced up again to where Gabriel was holding an outstretched hand towards him and Sam was chuckling softly.

"Oh shove it Gabe!" Dean frowned and walked back into the room and watched as Sam and Gabe marched down the stairs laughing.

"So is Cassie coming over?" Dean shook his head and sighed.

"No I'm gonna head back to our room in a bit..." Dean gave a small smile towards the two men who plopped down onto the couch and snuggled close to each other.

"Are you gonna tell him Deano?" Dean shrugged and shook his head.

"Not...not yet...I mean I'm gonna tell him...just..just not yet...is that fine?" He watched as Sam and Gabe shared a look and cursed at their mental conversation before they glanced at him and nodded.

"Alright so when will you tell him?" Dean shrugged at Sam's question and bit his lip.

"Who knows... whenever I feel the time is right I guess..." Sam nodded and reached for the water glass Dean barely drank and took a huge gulp from it.

"Alright well... I guess I should head back to my room then..." Gabe stood up and nodded.

"I'll walk you, I gotta speak to my annoying brat of a brother and provide some form of protection to make sure the Damsel in distress is well...less distressed." Gabe chuckled as he ducked from the pillow Dean tossed at his head and smirked when it hit Sam in the face.

Dean and Gabriel made their way down the almost infinite amount of turns and stairs to get to Dean and Cas' room with minimal to almost no talk at all. But the silence was a welcome one and not an awkward one.

Once Dean walked through the door he smiled at the sight of Castiel lounging on the couch flipping though channels.

"Hey Cassie!" Gabriel pushed past Dean and threw himself on the couch letting himself lie halfway on his older brother.

"Gabriel.." Cas groaned and shoved his brother off his lap. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Dean smirked at Castiels annoyance and walked to the mini fridge and pulled a soda out for himself as he leaned against the stairs railing and watched the two brothers.

Castiel was frowning as his brother kept pinching his cheeks and messing with his face. Castiel finally had enough and slapped Gabriel's hands away and rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here Gabe?" Gabriel shrugged and sat up stretching before he answered. Dean noticed Cas was losing his patience and went to sit on the arm rest next to him and nudged the annoyed man gently who in turn smiled up at Dean.

"So Samalicious and I figured it would be fun to go hiking up the Johnston Canyon Ice Trail would be awesome for tomorrow morning. Then we can all go skiing and then I don't know get lunch afterwards and go swimming afterwards..." Gabriel frowned as he thought about what he was saying and pouted slightly.

"Gabe? something wrong?" Cas tilted his head a bit in confusion, he hadn't realized he and Dean were sharing Dean's soda or that Dean had his arm draped around his shoulders as they waited for Gabriel's response.

"It sounded much better when Samsung was mentioning it...now it just sounds like so much exercise... Damn it... leave it to our families to raise a health nut son and give us a healthy hotel resort for our honeymoons." Dean chuckled lightly.

"Well Sammy had to get it from somewhere, either way tomorrow sounds like a good plan. What time do you guys want to meet up?" Dean found himself running his hand through his husbands hair gently.

Castiel tensed at the first brush and felt himself flush with happiness and embarrassment when Dean continued. He smiled a bit at Gabe's quirked eyebrow as his brother continued to speak. Castiel found himself leaning into Dean's hand like some kitten hoping to get a treat.

"How does 9:00 a.m. sound?" Castiel groaned at this and nodded.

"I guess... not my ideal wake up time but fine..." Gabe clapped his hands and stood up.

"Great! Night you guys see you tomorrow." Before they could say a single word Gabriel was out the door. Castiel and Dean looked at each other for a few seconds before smiling and chuckling softly.

"Hello Dean" Dean smiled down at Castiel and reached out to push a lock of hair out of his face.

"Hey angel..." Castiel felt his body respond to Dean's soft touch and leaned into the other mans hand.

"So.. where were you tonight?" Dean froze and pulled away from Castiel when he thought about everything that had happened just a couple of hours ago.

"Dean?" Dean looked over to Cas and gave a small smile.

"I uh, I walked around the hotel. This place is huge..." Cas nodded stood up and walked over to Dean before gently brushing his fingertips against Dean's cheek.

"What aren't you telling me Dean?" Dean internally cursed and gave a small smile.

"I uh..."

"Dean" Castiel's tone was firm and demanded an answer.

"I got lost... " Dean answered sheepishly, in a way he was telling the truth. Cas watched as Dean's face flushed and smiled.

"You got lost? That's what you were hiding from me?" Cas shook his head a bit.

"Well yeah, that's an embarrassing thing to say..." Castiel slowly released Dean and nodded before turning to walk towards the bedroom letting a yawn escape him.

Before he could go any further Dean caught Cas' hand and pulled him into his arms. Castiel was surprised to say the least, at the feel of lips against his and blushed as his eyes drifted shut. He wrapped his arms loosely over Dean's shoulders and smiled when the other male pulled away.

"mmm...and what was that for?" Dean watched as Cas slowly opened his eyes, before leaning in and pressing another soft kiss against Cas' lips.

"Just hoping maybe you'll feel something..." Castiel stopped and slowly felt his smile widen at the use of his words back against him.

"Dean Winchester, you really are something..." Dean chuckled and shook looked around.

"Dean what are you doing?" Dean shrugged and tightened his hold on Castiel's waist.

"I'm looking for Dean Winchester...what else would I be doing?" Castiel tilted his head in a confused manner.

"That's you Dean..."

"Who me? Nah couldn't be, see last I checked..." Dean smiled and pulled Cas as close as possible to him smiling wider when he realized that it felt so right to do so. "I was Dean Novak-Winchester."

Castiel smiled and looked up into green eyes and pondered, "That's right...I do recall you becoming that, my mistake..."

Dean wasn't sure who moved in first but quite frankly he didn't care much as he gently but firmly held the blue eyed angel close and ravaged his mouth. Castiel easily opened his mouth and welcomed the feel of Dean's tongue exploring his mouth with a soft moan. After a few minutes, Dean slowly pulled away and watched his angel return to the world from heaven and grinned when his eyes were met with blue dazed ones.

"yeah...definitely feel something..." Castiel blushed and ground his body against Dean's, he smirked when the other man gasped softly and tightened his grip.

"Cas...Cas wait... please..." Dean bit his lip as Cas pulled away slowly.

"Sorry...I don't know what went through me..." Dean smiled and shook his head as he pulled Castiel towards the stairs.

"Take a bath with me angel?" Castiel felt his face flush and nodded silently as he let himself be dragged upstairs. Cas smiled when Dean turned and gave him soft kisses all the way to the bathroom.

"Cas...I... I know it's probably cruel and I'm sorry but can we... can we just bathe?" Dean blushed as he pulled his shirt off and looked to Cas as he fidgeted.

"I...I thought we felt the same way Dean..." Castiel frowned and looked at Dean and turned to go to the room instead.

"Wait Cas...we do...look...I love you...hell you're my best friend, my husband and my angel...and you do things to me...hell...look..." Dean pulled Castiel to him quickly and blushed brightly as he took Castiel's hand and placed it over the front of his jeans and bit back a soft moan when Cas blushed and pressed his hand more firmly against Dean's half hard cock.

"Then...why can't we do anything else..." Dean blushed and pulled Cas' hand away slowly.

"Cas...I just uh...look it's going so fast for me..hell last week we were at each other's throat...now you're doing these things to me and I...I want to take things slow...can we?" Castiel smiled and brought his hand up behind Dean's neck and pulled him down into a soft kiss.

"Yeah babe... we can definitely go slow..." Dean hummed against his husbands lips as he felt Cas' hands slide down to his bare chest. He slowly pulled away and smirked at his angel.

"How about that bath?" Castiel chuckled and nodded as he pulled off his shirt while Dean started to fill the tub.

"Do we have bubbles?" Dean froze and looked back at Cas with a raised eyebrow.

"Bubbles Cas? Really? You want a bubble bath?" Castiel shrugged and gave a small shy smile as Dean rolled his eyes and went to the towel rack to see what all the hotel provided besides shampoo and conditioner.

"You're in luck Casanova, we have not one but two medium sized bottles of it, along with two big bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Go figure I thought hotels only gave a small bottle no bigger than your palm." Dean turned around and froze with his mouth agape as he was met with Castiel's naked body. He cursed mentally as his dick gave an involuntary twitch and he bit his lip.

"Dean...if you're done staring can I have the bottle?" Dean snapped out of it and blushed before handing over the bottle.

"S-sorry...uh well...I'll just finish getting undressed then.." Cas smirked and nodded before turning back to the warm water still filling the tub and started pouring in the bubble mixture. Dean blushed and admired the view of Castiel's naked body as he undressed and tore his eyes away when he realized Castiel was done filling the tub.

"Cas how much did you pour?!" Castiel blushed and handed Dean an empty bottle.

"I liked the bubbles..." Dean took the empty bottle and chuckled at the pouting blue eyed boy in front of him.

"Cas you dork...you are so cleaning this mess when we're done here!" Dean smiled and looked at the overflowing bubble filled tub.

"Shall we bathe Dean?" Castiel blushed as his eyes ran over Dean's now naked body and held out his hand.

Dean smiled and threw the bottle in the trash before taking Castiel's hand and walking towards him. Dean blushed and kissed Castiel softly before stepping into the tub and taking a seat, once Castiel stepped in Dean tugged forcefully at his hand and smiled when the man slipped and he easily caught his angel.

Castiel blushed profusely when he realized Dean pulled him to sit in between his legs. Nonetheless, Castiel still leaned back and let his back rest against Dean's chest. He smiled and stretched his arms out in front of him and lifted up some bubbles before blowing them off his hands. Dean chuckled from behind him and grabbed a handful of bubbles and put them on Castiel's head. Cas smiled and relaxed more into Dean's arms as he blew some of the bubbles away from his chin.

"Jesus Cas, still can't believe you used the whole bottle." Castiel blushed and shrugged as he turned his head and kissed Dean's cheek.

"but the bubbles Dean!" Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled softly, Cas blushed more when he felt the vibration of Dean's chuckle against his back and bit his lip when he realized Dean was hard.

"Yeah Cas, I see that, the bubbles are awesome but sometimes too much...thank God the shower is separate." Cas nodded and moved a bit and smiled when he heard Dean's breathing hitch and felt Dean's arms tighten around his body.

"Dean? you okay?" Dean nodded and cleared his throat before looking away embarrassed.

"Shut up Cas..." Castiel smiled and closed his eyes as he felt Dean reach a hand up and push his hair out of his face and start massaging his temples.

"that feels amazing Dean..." Dean smiled and moved his hands to start massaging the back of Castiel's neck before placing a soft kiss to it and moving to work on his shoulders.

"Am I in heaven right now? Dean... you're hands are amazing." Dean smirked and felt Castiel nudge him gently. "Didn't...Didn't mean it like that..."

"I know Cas. I know, just relax let me take care of you. Let me take care of my husband.." Cas nodded and let himself relax as much as possible. Dean smiled when he felt his heart warm even more as the word slipped off his tongue. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Cas' shoulder. Castiel hummed softly and gasped when he felt Dean's hand slide against his stomach and trail lower.

"Dean?" Cas let his head fall back onto Dean's shoulder and felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Shhh, I got you Angel..." Dean smiled and gently wraps his hand around the base of Castiel's cock. He gradually works his hand up and down with slow strokes as Castiel turns his head towards Dean's neck and kisses it softly.

"De-ahh...Deannn w-wait..." Castiel places a hand on Dean's wrist to stop him from moving and takes a deep breath as he meets green eyes. Castiel slowly traces his hand up Dean's arm to the back of his neck and pulls him into a heated kiss. It was Dean's turn to hum softly as he lightly licked into Castiel's awaiting mouth and wrapped his arm tighter around Cas' waist.

"Dean... more please..." Dean chuckled when they separated to catch their breath.

"I know, I got you Angel." Cas gasped when he felt Dean's hand start stroking him slowly again. Dean placed soft kisses to Castiel's temple and smiled when he felt Cas thrust slowly into his hand. He tightened his grip and slid his other hand up to turn Castiel's face back towards him. Cas opened his eyes and met Dean's green eyes with his glassy dazed blue ones and pulled Dean into another kiss.

Cas moaned softly against Dean's mouth whenever Dean's fingers brushed over the head. Dean smiles and meets Castiel's eyes when they pull away and leans down to bite and suck on Cas' neck. Castiel closes his eyes again and moans loudly as he thrust faster into Dean's hand. Dean's hand twists up and down faster as Castiel stiffens and moans out Dean's name. Castiel turns his head and kisses Dean gently as he comes down from his release.

Castiel pulls away from the kiss after a few minutes and stands up on shaky legs. He blushes and steps out of the tub fully aware of Dean's eyes on his soapy body. Castiel reaches over and unplugs the tub to let the water drain and then reaches over and takes Dean's hand helping him up.

"Come with me..." Dean swallows thickly and nods as he stands up and lets Castiel lead him to the shower. He stands and waits until Cas is sure the water is warm and grins widely when he's pulled under the warm water by his blue eyed husband.

"Was that your way of taking things slow?" Dean blushes and bites his lip as Cas turns and closes the glass door behind them, he waits until his eyes are met before replying.

"No but... I wanted to show you I meant it...meant what I said downstairs..." Dean watches as his husbands face lights up and barely manages to ground himself to catch the slightly shorter man that flew towards him and captured his mouth.

"Cas...baby...darling...angel...maybe...maybe we should...get washed up and ready... for bed..." Dean leans back onto the cold tile with the water hitting Castiel's back as he tries to talk between their kisses.

Castiel pulls away slightly before nodding and turning around to push the nozzle for the shower away so the water was hitting further down their body instead of their shoulders. Dean quirked an eyebrow as he watched Castiel turn back towards him with a huge grin.

"We will... after this..." Before Dean could ask, Castiel started kissing at his neck and making his way down. Dean bit his lip and let his head fall back.

"Cas...you don't need to..." Castiel smiles up at Dean before lightly licking his stomach.

"I know. I want to.."

"Cas," Dean moans as his blue eyed angel's fist slowly strokes his cock.

"Shit...never thought you'd want to blow me...You really wanna Cas?" Dean glances down to the male in front of him who nods eagerly and blushes.

Cas keeps Dean's gaze as he licks his husbands entire length and slowly swallowing down. Dean groans at the warmth around him and lets his hand brush into Cas' dark soft hair and tugs gently earning himself a moan from the man.

"Fuck Cas...don't do that... gonna make me lose it...Driving me crazy baby..." Cas hums around Dean's length and starts bobbing his head angling his head enough to swallow Dean's whole length.

"Shit... Cas...I'm..." Cas moans softly and gags a little as he deep throats Dean when he feels the grip tighten in his hair and feels his husband come down his throat. Dean bites his lip and loosens his grip on Cas' hair and smiles dazedly down at him.

"God I love you... come here..." Dean doesn't let Cas say a single thing before he pulls him up and smashes their lips together. Dean moans at the taste of himself in Castiel's mouth and deepens the kiss.

"Dean...love you...love you so much..." Dean smiles and pulls back so only their noses are touching.

"I know Angel...come on, let's get cleaned up.." Castiel smiles widely and nods before kissing Dean softly once more and reaching over to wash themselves. After their shower Dean smiles at Cas' impressive yawn and gently towels them both down before pulling Cas into their room. After Dean pulls down the bedding and leads Cas into bed he goes around and turns off the light wherever their on. He then makes his way to bed and slips in beside Cas.

"G'night Dean..." Castiel gives a tired smile and Dean can't help but pull him in and place Cas's head on his chest.

"Goodnight Angel." He smiles at the easy and soft breathing coming from his husband and stares up at the ceiling letting his mind play over the days events, he cringes at the bad ones and smiles at the good ones especially the most recent ones as his eyes slowly droop and he follows his husband to the land of sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam woke up early to something tickling his nose. He smiled when he cracked open an eye and saw a messy mound of golden hair. When he turned and saw the sun rising on the horizon he yawned and gently untangled himself from Gabriel's clutches. He wasn't so fortunate with the sheets however and found himself lying face first on the carpet.

Gabriel jumped up from his sleep when he heard the loud thud and glanced around for the cause of the noise when he noticed he was alone in bed. He yawned and stretched before following the sight of tangled sheets over the side of the bed and smiling down at his glorious moose.

"Well g'mornin Samshine, did you have a nice fall?" Gabriel chuckled softly as he flopped down onto the bed and stared at his husband.

"Ha freaking Ha Gabe." Sam sat up and mentally cursed the inanimate object wrapped tightly around his legs when he felt a gentle touch and looked up. He smiled when he felt Gabriel coax his fingers through his hair again and soon found himself leaning into the touch.

"Morning angel." Gabriel frowned and shook his head.

"Nope, no, nu-uh." Sam's brow creased in confusion at his husbands adamant refusal of the nickname.

"Um...something wrong?" Sam quirked an eyebrow in amusement at the sight of the short golden haired man shaking his head and pouting like a four year old.

"Something wrong?! Something wrong? Of course somethings wrong! I will not be given a cutesy nickname like angel! And definitely not when it's the same exact one your brother, My brother-in-law may I remind you, uses it on his husband. My brother! So no, come up with another one" Sam watched as his husband sat up and made a million and one hand motions while he explained why it wasn't a good nickname and finally crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Oh I see, you don't want to be called Angel. Not because it's a cutesy nickname but because it's your brothers nickname. Gotcha" Gabriel glanced down at his husband and huffed before reaching out to pull him up off the ground and back onto the bed.

"If anything, Sambino, I am no Angel. That cute stuff stays with Cassie. I am way more cooler than him! I should be Archangel or something cool like that." Gabriel smirked up at the tall moose sitting beside him now.

"Oh Archangel huh? You know what? I like it, you're right. Way cooler." Sam chuckled softly and leaned over to place a soft kiss against Gabriel's lips and smiling before pulling away and running his fingers through his own hair.

"Come on, we should get ready, if we're fast enough we might be able to sneak into Dean's room and throw water on him or shove Castiel off the bed or something." Sam stood up and chuckled when he caught Gabriel's face light up.

"Now you're talkin' Samoose! What are we still sitting around for?" Gabriel jumped off of the bed and took off to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Sam shook his head in amusement and decided he should find some clothes for him and his husband to wear. He turned and glanced at the bed and bit his lip as he thought back to how comfortable and normal it was to fall asleep with Gabriel burrowed close to him under the covers. "I wonder if he felt the same..."

Gabriel stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the bathroom while toweling his hair dry with Sam's towel a few minues later. "If who felt the same Sammich?" He cocked his head at an angle as he watched his sasquatch stare at the bed.

Sam turned and eyed his husbands body hungrily before focusing back on Gabriel's face and smiling. "Just wondering if you felt as comfortable as I did last night." Sams smile grew as he walked over to Gabriel and pushed his damp hair out of his face and leaned down to kiss him again softly.

"Mmm, yeah definitely. I mean you felt way better than my Sam body pillow I made...I mean um... yeah it was comfortable and really really warm..." Gabriel blushed and quickly made his way to the closet to pick out his clothes for the day as he willed his face to stop burning and hoped for Sam to completely forget what he just gave away.

Gabriel had no such luck, Sam quirked an eyebrow surprised as he watched Gabriel fumble around in the closet before he smiled and closed the space between them and wrapped his arms tightly around his husbands waist and placed a soft kiss to Gabe's neck and shoulder. He smiled when he saw goosebumps start to form on Gabriel's skin and felt the small shiver that coursed through his husbands body.

"You made a pody pillow of me huh?"

Gabriel sighed and nodded, determined not to speak about his embarrassing habit of cuddling up to the damn thing every night since he blew up a picture of Sam and managed to get it printed out on fabric so he could sew together a pillow case.

"You're not weirded out or mad are you?" Gabriel questioned softly and Sam smiled as he placed another soft kiss to his shoulder.

"nah not weirded out, flattered yes. Mad? nah, Jealous? Very much so. As soon as we get home I'm gonna find where you hid the damn thing and burn it in the fireplace." Gabriel's eyes widened and he pouted as he turned in Sam's arms and looked up at him.

"No way! Then I can't cuddle with it and all my hard work will have gone to waist!" Sam chuckled and kissed Gabriel's forehead.

"I'm burning it because you have me to cuddle with now. And as for all your hard work...I'm sure I can make that up to you somehow... you know... maybe with a bottle of chocolate syrup..." Sam kissed down to Gabe's neck softly and grazed his husband's neck gently before whispering softly against his skin. "...Kick our brothers out for a few hours... make every fantasy you've ever had come true..." Gabriel whined softly and Sam couldn't help but suck on Gabriel's neck and leaving his mark darkly on the soft skin before quickly pulling away and smirking.

"But that's only if you let me destroy that damn pillow." Gabriel nodded enthusiastically and quickly pulled Sam into a rough kiss.

"You can do whateer you want to the damn thing, but your mine afterwards. With or without our brothers in the same house." Sam chuckled and kissed Gabriel back before pulling away again and winking.

"Better go get ready before we never leave this place." Before Gabriel could protest Sam turned and walked off to go shower and Gabriel couldn't help but mentally curse his husband for locking the bathroom door. Gabriel sighed and turned back towards the closet and searched for his clothes all the while thinking about all the things he wanted Sam to do.

After a few minutes of getting dressed and fixing the bed both men were ready, and sneaking into their brother's suite like ninjas. Sam smiled over at Gabriel as he motioned with the pitcher of ice cold water towards the stairs and slowly climbed them so as not to wake Dean and Castiel. As soon as they reached the second floor landing Gabriel made a face at Sam and quickly took out his phone and clicked on his camera.

Gabriel chuckled quietly as he took a few pictures of his brother buried in Dean's bare chest while Dean's face was buried in Cas' hair. Sam watched as Gabriel somehow conjured up glitter and nodded at Sam to throw the water on them. Sam smirked and quickly turned the pitcher over the sleeping couple and couldn't hold back his laughter anymore as both men startled awake with a scream and Gabriel blew glitter all over the shocked drenched shivering couple.

When Dean and Castiel finally realized their brothers were dying in the corner of laughter they both glared at them before throwing pillows in their direction.

"Bitch!" Dean grabbed another pillow from behind him and tossed it at Sam who easily caught it.

"Jerk." Dean huffed and wrapped the soaked sheet around his body and groaned when Gabriel jumped and landed on the two glitter soaked men.

"So, seeing as how you guys are practically naked under there, does that mean you finally did the dirty?" Sam's face scrunched up in revolt and Cas and Dean blushed a dark shade of red.

"Oh grow up Gabe!" Castiel grabbed the closest pillow and shoved it into his brothers face.

"We just bathed and showered and went to sleep...so what if we didn't get dressed...is it so wrong to sleep with my husband like that?" Dean glared at Gabe and sighed as Sam tossed him a towel.

"What are you two doing here anyways? I thought you said we were meeting up at 9" Castiel smiled his thanks when Sam handed him another towel and began to dry off his hair.

"Well you see we were...but then Sambellina over there managed to wake me up by falling off the bed and then we got bored and we figured you guys would need a wake-up call so boom here we are." Gabe clapped his hands together and looked up at Dean and Cas from his sprawled out position between the two of them.

"Wow Sammy, only been about a week of marriage and you're already bored of him? I feel bad for you." Dean teased lightly as he managed to wrap the towel around his waist and stand up to head to the bathroom.

"HEY! My Samsquatch is not bored of me!" Gabe sat up pouting and turned his glare from Dean to a questioning look at Sam.

"Right Samshine?" Sam smirked and turned to walk down the stairs. Cas and Dean shared an amused look as Gabriels theatrics went from confused to horrified while he jumped off the bed and chased after Sam who was laughing as he made his way downstairs.

"Saaaaam! Tell them you're not bored of me! Samshine!" Gabe paused at the stares to look at Dean and Cas.

"He is not bored of me! Hurry up I'm hungry!" Then Gabriel turned and ran downstairs while yelling for Sam to convince Dean.

Castiel and Dean watched the pair go before meeting each others eyes and bursting into laughter. When the two finally settled down Dean walked back to Castiel and gave him a soft kiss.

"Morning angel, scratch that... morning my shiny beautiful glittery angel." Castiel blushed and smiled widely.

"Good Morning Dean, shiny glittery dorky husband of mine." Dean smiled and stood up before heading to the shower. He smiled and took a deep breath as he thought to himself.

 _Today is going to be a good day, I can just feel it._

Dean and Gabriel glowered at the two men way ahead of them on the trail as they tried to catch their breath and catch up. Sam glanced over his shoulder at his husband and older brother as he listened to Castiel go on about how amazing the ice looked. He sighed and nudged Cas' shoulder to get his attention as they paused and waited for the other two to catch up.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. You guys go on ahead, it's not like we wanted to all take the trail together or anything." Gabe pouted as Dean huffed and they both shambled up to their brothers. Dean groaned and leaned all of his weight on Cas who grunted softly and held his husband tightly.

Sam smiled and reached over to push his husbands hair out of his face as he rested his head against Sam's arm. Castiel watched the sight and smiled when Gabriel's face lit up at the press of Sam's lips against his forehead. Dean straightened up and took a few deep breaths to try to regulate his breathing, and smiled when he saw Cas walk over to Sam and start digging through the backpack the giant was carrying before pulling out two water bottles.

"Oh thank God, Cassie you're a godsend." Gabriel stepped towards his brother and took one of the water bottles as Castiel passed the second one over to Dean.

"Hey! I'm the one carrying them!" Sam pouted and watched both of the guys chug the drinks down in one go.

"Did you two ever think we might be thirsty as well?" Castiel asked slightly amused.

Dean wiped his mouth and shrugged, "Did you two ever think we sure as hell don't wanna hike up this trail?" Gabriel nodded and stood next to Dean in agreement.

Sam shrugged and looked around, "Well I mean as nice as it looks...I think we should head back we've went far enough and I honestly want to go skiing."

The boys nodded and headed back to the hotel and spent the rest off the afternoon racing each other down mountains or shoving each other on the ground. Dean spent the majority of the time making snowballs and flinging them into everyone elses faces when he passed by them or when they weren't paying attention. Cas couldn't help but laugh and follow his husbands example and taking it a step further by sneaking up on his brother and Sam and pouring snow down their backs. After a few hours of laughter and snowball fights and competitive skiing Gabriel's stomach growled and he blushed when everyone else heard.

"You hungry Gabe?" Cas tilted his head and smiled gently. Gabe blushed brighter before shaking his head and drawing confused looks from the other three.

"Oh uh no... I'm not...I'm just uh...gassy?" Gabe mumbled and cleared his throat.

"Cas...I am kinda starving can we go now? Maybe go to the pool or something afterward?" Castiel turned towards Dean and smiled before nodding and taking his hand.

"That sounds like a perfect plan, you guys in?" Castiel glanced over to his brother and Sam.

"You know what? Yeah we'll take you up on that offer." Sam threw his arm over Gabe's shoulders and both couples slowly made their way back towards the hotel again. Gabe buried his face in Sam's side and crossed his arms over his stomach as they made their way back to try and quiet down the growling.

By the time both couples had went upstairs to their suites to change and come back down it was nearing dinnertime. Dean spotted his tall moose of a brother sitting down a whole head taller than the rest of the people around and dragged Cas towards the other two.

Sam and Gabe both smiled up at the two as they sat across each other. "Ordered you a beer, Dean and wine for Cas, our waiter should be back soon." Dean nodded his thanks to Sam and browsed through the menu.

"You know for such a fancy hotel I'm surprised they have hamburgers." Castiel looked over his menu to notice Dean's wide eyes and huge grin.

"Hey look Gabe, they have fudge brownies, ice cream, pudding, and pie" Sam smiled at his husband only to frown confusedly. Dean and Castiel glanced over when they didn't hear Gabriel's usual soft gasp of happiness to be met with the sight of a focused Gabriel, before they could say anything the waitress came over to their table with a bright smile.

"Good evening gentlemen, are we ready to order?" Before Castiel could ask for another minute Gabriel spoke up.

"Yeah, Dean will take the bacon double cheeseburger with the mini pecan pie on the side and not just a slice the whole pie, Castiel wants the same and instead of fries he'd like a side of chicken noodle soup and his husband will finish his pie if he isn't able to, Sam will take a bowl of broccoli cheddar soup and organic green salad with creamy house dressing as well as rolled oats and whipped cream with a spoon of vanilla ice cream, and as for me I'll just take the salad and another glass of water." Gabriel looked up from his menu to smile lightly at the waitress who smiled back, grabbed the menus, and left with their orders before meeting three equally shocked expressions.

"What?" Gabriel shrugged and let his eyes fall to the table mat in front of him.

"Gabriel are you okay?" to everyone's surprise it was Dean who asked with the most sincerest and worried tones he'd ever heard.

"Uh...yeah Dean-o I am why?"

"Because you ordered only a salad and water...you didn't even smile when Sam mentioned the desserts..." Cas watched his younger brother curiously.

"I just figured I'd try something new..." Sam reached over and took his husbands hand in his and gave a small squeeze.

"Gabe? Baby you're not dying on us are you?" Gabriel gave a soft chuckle at Sam's worry and squeezed his hand back softly.

"No Samshine, I'm not. Now can we just drop this?" The rest of the table noticed Gabriel's voice held a tone that meant this wasn't for discussion.

Sam sighed softly and looked over to Dean for help who nodded and gave a small smile before reaching over and taking Castiel's hand in his and having a small conversation by just meeting each others eyes.

They all sat in silence and smiled when the waitress came over with their food and handed it out with a bit of help from Sam. When she left the other three men watched as Gabriel slowly stabbed at a piece of lettuce and forced himself to chew on it with a small smile at the other three before forcing his throat to allow the vegetable down. Dean gasped exaggeratedly before pointing behind Gabriel who quickly turned to see what was going on.

Sam smiled and quickly took Gabriel's plate and poured all the salad onto his plate while Castiel cut half of his burger, and Dean cut half of his pie and moved it onto the empty plate with a few fries. Gabriel turned back around and looked at Dean confusedly.

"Dean-o why'd you...where's my food?" Gabriel glanced down at the plate in front of him happily but while trying to play it off as angered.

"Oh..uh I was super hungry baby so I saw your plate and I just...It's salad Gabe! You know how much I love it..." Sam smiled wider than he should have when he saw Gabriel's eyes light up at the new food in front of him.

"Yeah yeah I mean...I guess I'll eat this since you stole my food.." Dean and Castiel smiled widely as they watched Gabriel enjoy their food before digging in.

"So swimming after this right?" Dean questioned around a mouthful of food which caused all three men to scrunch up their faces in disgust.

"Definitely now close your mouth you barbarian." Castiel pinched Dean's arm softly and smiled when Dean rolled his eyes.

After they were finished they all made their way to their rooms to grab some swim trunks and met by the pool ten minutes later. Dean was the first to jump in next was Sam. Castiel and Gabriel moved their things over to an empty table by the pool and smiled when they realized besides two other couples who were currently in the hot tub they were alone.

"Well look at that, we have the whole pool to ourselves." Gabriel nodded and sat down on a lounge seat he dragged towards the table. Castiel took off his shirt and folded it up neatly next to Dean and Sam's clothes before turning back to Gabriel who decided to lay down on the chair and watched the two brothers wrestle and try to drown each other.

"Gabe...aren't you going in?" Castiel sat on the chair beside him and cocked his head to the side a bit.

"Oh uh...no...nah not right now Cassie I'm gonna try to finish this book..." Gabriel held up a book and opened up to the first page.

"...you haven't even started! Come swim for a bit Gabriel..." Cas gave him a hopeful smile and frowned when he saw his brother shake his head.

"Hey you two come on!" Dean hollered over to them before being pushed under water by Sam. Gabriel chuckled softly and let his eyes scan over his husband, his brother in law, and his brother before reaching over to grab Sam's shirt and pull it over himself. He looked up to meet three sets of eyes on him.

"What? I'm uh...cold and it smells like Sammich..." Cas sighed and nodded before walking over to jump in. Sam would have usually blushed but instead looked over to see Dean frowning at him. He sighed and nodded before wading over to the side of the pool right in front of Gabriel.

"Hey gorgeous..." He waited until his husband slowly met his eyes.

"Hey handsome." Gabriel smiled softly at his husband and watched as he shook his head before moving his wet hair from his face.

"are you gonna come in baby? It's heated and relaxing and...I'd really love to swim with you..." To make his point Sam looked back over his shoulder to see Dean and Castiel laughing and splashing each other before giving his own husband a hopeful smile.

Gabriel took in a soft sigh and held up his book, "I was kind of hoping to finish this book..."

Sam frowned and pouted softly before raising his huge puppy eyes to the shorter male, "Please Gabe? It's lonely in here without you..."

Gabriel bit his lip and sat up deciding to go into the pool when his eyes met his brothers body and his husbands and brother in laws again. "I uh... nah it's okay Sammy go drown our brothers for me."

Sam sighed and nodded while watching Gabriel look back down at the book in his hand and begin reading. He bit his lip and watched his husband for a bit before making up his mind and pulling himself out of the water. He walked over to the table and grabbed his towel to dry off his hair. Gabriel looked up surprised and furrowed his brow as Sam sat down next to him.

"Samaroon, whatcha doin?" Sam smiled and leaned over to kiss Gabriel's cheek before laying down on the lounge chair with him.

"I'm spending time with my gorgeous archangel." Sam wrapped his arms around the shorter male and kissing his temple softly. Gabriel leaned into the kiss and gave a small smile. He watched as Dean and Castiel laughed loudly as they started drowning each other and then looked back up to Sam who was watching them as well with a small smile.

Gabriel sighed and closed his book as he sat up, "Alright samsquatch let's go." He shrugged off Sam's shirt and left his on as he tugged on Sam's hand and led him to the water. Sam's face was lit up with excitement like a little kid being led into a candy store.

"Wait...aren't you gonna take off your shirt?" Gabriel looked down at himself and shook his head and jumping into the pool before Sam could ask another question. Sam found himself pouting worriedly as he dove in afterwards and swam up to his husband.

"Finally! Jesus what took you so long Gabe?" Gabriel turned to see water being hurled at him by Dean. He wiped his face off and splashed Dean back before smiling lightly.

"I was reading." Dean rolled his eyes and swam up beside him with Castiel trailing behind.

"Hey Gabe how come you kept your shirt on?" Castiel climbed onto Dean's back and peered at him over his shoulder. Gabe smiled softly and shrugged as three pairs of eyes met his.

"I uh..." Dean raised an eyebrow to Gabriel's mumbling.

"Speak up Sweetheart." Sam wrapped an arm around his husband.

"I'm fat! That's why! I mean... look at me..I'm disgusting... I'm out of breath right now and I only jumped in and swam over here, I couldn't keep up with you guys on the hike heck I could barely keep up to Dean and as much as I love you Dean, I wanted to punch you for slowing your pace down so I was able to keep up with you. I was super tired after skiing and I could barely catch my breath when we had a snowball fight and the whole time you all were perfectly fine! And then my stomach growled and it was embarrassing because your guys' didn't and we only came back because you all knew I was hungry! And then I decided to start eating healthy and I couldn't even eat the first bite without struggling..." Gabriel took a deep breath to continue his rant when he saw all three men staring at him completely surprised by his outburst.

Gabriel felt his eyes start to water and looked down at the shirt sticking to his body and mumbled, "And then you guys wanted to go swimming and I didn't wanna stay alone in my room so I came and when I saw all of your shirts come off it just hit me how fat I am..." Gabriel reached up and wiped his eyes stubbornly and mentally cursing the chlorine before looking at everyone again.

"I mean Cas...you and Sam work out and eat healthily every chance you can and I understand why you're in perfect shape but then there's Dean... He pigs out on everything especially pie and yet he's still in such amazing shape!" Gabriel couldn't hide his sobs anymore and kept rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Gabe...Hey look at me..." Sam reached over and tilted Gabriel's head up and forced him to meet his eyes. He reached over and pulled him into a tight hug before wiping his eyes and kissing his face all over until his husbands sobs quieted down to soft hiccups. Dean looked around and was glad to notice that the other two couples had already cleared out and they were the only ones left in the room before wrapping his arms around Castiel's legs that were wrapped around his body and moving closer to Gabriel.

"Gabriel you are not fat, trust me. I mean sure you may have a little more roundness to you than any of us but I personally think it's what makes you so damn gorgeous." Dean patted his brother in laws arm.

"Hey that's my husband!" Sam playfully growled at his brother and pulled Gabriel tighter to his chest and smiled widely when he heard a soft chuckle from his husband.

"Gabe...as your brother, I want you to know how much I care for you. You are not fat you sugar addicted moron. I mean yeah Dean has a point but honestly to me if you looked or had the form that I do, or Sam does, or even Dean I think it'd be ridiculous...Gabriel you're one of the most beautiful beings ever created and no offense to either of you guys but Gabriel is way hotter than you two and I'm gonna stop talking now because this is getting weird." Castiel looked over to see Dean and Sam watching him with amused smiles while Gabriel stared at him wide eyed with a huge blush on his face.

"I uh... I think what these two morons are trying to say darling, is that none of us see you as fat, if you're not happy with how you look then we'll be more than happy to help you. But if you're only feeling this way because you think we'd ever say or find you disgusting then I will personally murder anyone who makes you feel that way or says anything to you about your weight." Gabriel gave his husband a smile and leaned up to peck his lips softly before smiling at the others.

"And I'll help! I have the getaway car!" Dean piped up from next to Gabriel.

"I have the shovels and the perfect spot!" Gabriel met the determined look on his brothers face and couldn't help bursting into giggles. Sam, Dean, and Castiel smiled and felt the tension leave their bodies as they watched their family member dissolve into a fit of laughter.

Gabriel took a deep breath and wiped his eyes again before huffing softly and looking at them, "Thank you Sammich...and Dean-o...and Cassie...I love you all...I uh honestly I was worried that was what was going through all of your heads whenever you saw me but now that you said all that I'm honestly okay now..." Gabriel turned his head and placed a kiss over where Sam's heart was before smiling at Dean and quickly pulling him into a tight hug and placing a huge kiss on his cheek.

Sam and Castiel laughed loudly as Dean scrunched up his face and gagged softly and playfully while pulling away from his brother in law.

"Dude, gross." Gabriel chuckled softly before his eyes landed on his brother who noticed as well. Sam and Dean couldn't help the chuckles that slipped past their smiles as Castiels eyes widened and he slowly moved away.

"Cassie...come here my older incestuous gorgeous brother!" Gabriel lunged and Castiel blushed as a shrill screech left his lips and splashed his brother.

"Stay away Gabriel!" Sam and Dean laughed in amusement as Gabriel made a wide show of licking his lips as he grabbed hold of his brother and planted a huge sloppy kiss to his cheek.

Castiel visibly shuddered and scrubbed at his face before swimming into Dean's arms. Sam chuckled and met Gabriel's eyes before nodding in unison and splashing both of their brothers creating a huge water fight among the four men who were acting like 5 year olds as they chased each other around the pool.


	19. Chapter 19

Gabriel yawned and stretched as he slowly sat up to an empty bed. He smiled when he heard the shower running and rubbed his eyes before deciding to let his body fall back onto the bed. He pulled the covers back up over his small frame and snuggled tight into the warmth as he replayed the amount of fun all the men had the day before.

Sam smiled at the sight of his husband curled up in a ball and yawning sleepily. He walked over to his husband and pulled the covers off of his face before leaning down and kissing Gabriel softly.

"Morning my beautiful short archangel." Gabriel smiled up at his husband and wiped a couple of water droplets that fell from Sam's damp hair off his face.

"Morning my gigantic Samaroon." Sam smiled and leaned down to place another soft kiss to Gabriel's lips and hummed softly when he felt the shorter mans hands rest around his neck to hold him in place.

Gabriel smiled against his husbands lips and hesitantly nipped at Sam's bottom lip. He felt himself blush brightly when he received a deep throaty moan. Sam pulled away a bit and slowly met his husbands eyes before licking his lip slowly.

"Hey there gorgeous." Sam's grin widened when he saw his husbands face flush.

"Hey there..." Gabriel leaned up slowly and pressed a couple of soft kisses on Sam's lips before trailing them towards his jaw.

"Gabe..." Sam let out a soft pleasant sigh before meeting Gabriel's small shy smile.

"Yes Sammich?" Gabriel bit his lip and stared up at the glorious god above him.

"God you look so good right now... if we're not careful I might end up devouring you." Sam couldn't help the wolfish grin that spread over his features as Gabriel whimpered and fidgeted under him.

"We can't Sams...as great as that sounds and boy does it sound fucking magnificent...we promised we'd meet Dean and Cas for breakfast." Gabriel let out a pleasant sigh when Sam ignored him and started leaving soft kisses over his neck.

Sam and Gabriel both groaned when they heard both of their phones ringing. Gabe rolled his eyes as Sam pushed up off of him and headed towards the closet to grab his clothes while Gabriel reached over and picked up his phone. Gabriel let out a soft whimper when he looked up and realized Sam had let his towel fall off his hips and was standing in front of the closet in his birthday suit, searching for something to wear.

Sam heard the whimper and looked over his shoulder with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk before pulling on his boxers. Gabriel sighed and looked down at the phone still ringing in his hand and answered it with a sigh.

"Whatever this is better be freaking good Cassandra." Sam smiled and finished dressing before sitting on the side of the bed and grabbing his phone to see a missed call from Dean.

"Wait, Cassie hold up slow down what's going on?" Gabriel sat up quickly and met Sam's confused eyes before putting Castiel on speaker.

"What didn't you get Gabriel?! I said Dean won't let me into the room. He fucking...he found out... I don't think he figured out that you two knew about this also but he found out about me and Benny... and then he stormed off back to the suite and locked himself in..." Sam's eyes were wide as he met Gabriel's.

"Well why don't you use your key to get in Cas?" Gabriel was up and changing while Sam started talking to Castiel.

"I did Sam! You don't think I tried that?!" Sam bit his lip at Castiel's anger.

"Hey calm down Castiel, there's no need for your attitude. Besides, since the beginning we told you this was a bad idea but you didn't listen now look where it's gotten us..." Gabriel pushed his hair out of his face and took the phone as Sam pulled on his shoes and jacket.

"You're right, sorry. I should have listened... anyways I did use my key but it seems Dean pushed the couch in front of the door and blocked it...and I'm not that strong...Sam do you think you could push it open?" Castiel sounded so desperate and worried.

"Yeah Cas, we're on our way explain everything that happened." Gabriel and Sam made their way out the door as Castiel started recounting that mornings events.

Dean smiled as he buried his face even more into Castiel's hair. He wrapped his arms tighter around him and sighed softly. He felt so happy, if this was what it was going to be like every day, Dean sure as hell couldn't wait to actually start his life with Cas. He yawned and felt his husband start moving in his hold and opened one eye to meet amused bright blue orbs staring up at him.

"Morning angel, you know a picture lasts so much longer." Dean mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

"Now why would I want a picture if I can have the real thing whenever I wanted it?" Castiel leaned up and lightly placed his lips to Dean's who immediately pushed Cas on his back and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes of a heavy make out session Dean slowly pulled back. "You're right angel, you can have me whenever you want." Castiel smiled up at his husband before rubbing his hands gently over Dean's shoulder blades and pressing soft kisses to the man's torso above him.

"Hey Dean?" Cas paused in his small ministrations to meet Dean's eyes.

"Yeah baby?"

"Can I...um can I have my ring back now?" Castiel smiled at the sight of Dean's face light up instantly.

"Yeah Cas you can! Wait...does this mean... did I show you?" Castiel's smile widened when he noticed the small ocean of tears in Dean's eyes.

"Yeah love, you did. It took you three days to show me how determined you were to not lose me, and I really enjoyed everything we did yesterday and the night before..." Castiel's face burned with his blush. He cleared his throat and gently placed his hand on Dean's cheek. "You made me feel like we were still best friends and still made me feel like your husband. I love you Dean I really do and the things you've done in the past few days has shown me that you're willing to give this a shot and if you are really serious...so am I...what do you say Dean? Will you give me back my wedding ring and continue to treat me like your husband? Heck I even noticed that your eyes never lingered on anyone other than me these past few days..."

Dean smiled and rested his forehead to Castiel's shoulder and took in a deep breath, "Thank you...thank you so much Cas...you don't...I can't thank you enough..." Castiel chuckled softly and ran his fingers through Dean's hair for a bit until Dean sat up in Cas' lap and reached under his pillow.

"You kept it under the pillow this whole time?" Castiel watched in astonishment as Dean flushed and nodded before taking his hand and sliding it onto Cas' finger. He smiled at it and leaned down to kiss it gently before sitting up and looking into Cas' eyes.

"I looked at it every night since you took it off, I kept hoping and praying that one day I'd be able to give it back to you and claim you as mine once and for all." Castiel's smile widened and he leaned up to capture Dean's mouth in a passionate kiss. Dean moaned softly as he slid his hands into Castiel's hair and tugged lightly earning himself a moan.

"Dean...our..brothers will...be waiting..for us" Castiel mumbled softly as he peppered Dean's jaw and neck with kisses.

"Let them wait." Castiel smiled when he heard that and couldn't agree more as he pulled them both down into a lying position. Dean quickly slid his hands onto Castiel's soft hips and gripped him tightly as he bit down on Castiel's neck. Before they could go any further, they were interrupted by an excessive knocking from the door and Dean sighed as he pulled away.

"Hey, why don't you go take a shower, I'll go check who it is, we'll meet the guys for breakfast and then afterwards make up some lame excuse about not feeling well and we'll come back here and I'm all yours. Hmm? Does that sound good?" Dean bit his lip and nodded before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Let's hurry this along then." Castiel chuckled and quickly went downstairs to see who was banging on the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming." Castiel opened the door and came face to face with a wolfish grin.

"Well hey there handsome, how're things going?" Castiel's eyes widened as he looked behind his quickly to make sure Dean wasn't anywhere near. He relaxed when he heard the shower running.

"Dammit Benny! What the hell are you doing here? How many times have I told you to send me a text and I'll go meet you." Castiel rubbed the bridge of his nose and grabbed his key and phone before he pushed Benny out of the way and he pulled the other male down the hallway and closed the door behind him.

Upstairs Dean couldn't stop smiling to himself as he thought about how happy Castiel looked and how he couldn't help but feel an urge to make Castiel look that way every single day. He smiled wider and felt his heart beat faster as he thought about living his life with Castiel by his side from now on and about how this must be exactly how Sam felt about Gabriel.

Dean yawned and stretched when he heard the front door close. "Who was it angel?" Dean waited for a response but got none. His brow furrowed as he shut off the water and pulled his shirt back on. He whistled softly as he made his way downstairs in his t-shirt and shorts. When he came face to face with an empty room he quirked an eyebrow and opened the front door.

Dean smiled when he saw Castiel at the end of the hall, but soon let his smile drop as he noticed Castiel frowning and arguing with someone around the corner. Dean walked quietly up to Castiel and stopped a few feet away when he heard an unmistakable voice.

"Castiel, would you relax? Dean will never find out unless you tell him which I highly doubt you have any plans to do so."

"Benny, it doesn't matter! I specifically told you when I hired you that we'd need to keep it a secret. Which in case you didn't notice means keeping in touch only through messages! What the hell would you have done if Dean had answered the door instead of me?" Dean felt his heart freeze as he listened to Benny and Castiel's conversation. He was glad Benny couldn't see him and Castiel was facing away.

"I would've tried to hit on him again, you know like you paid me to do? It's my job you literally hired me for that purpose!" Dean felt his mouth open as he stared in shock at his best friend and the man he had called his husband. He felt angry and betrayed and saddened at Castiel's next words.

"I hired you so that you can see if Dean would react to you. So you could find a way to push him into my arms. Find a way to show him that being gay or bisexual isn't something to be ashamed of. I hired you, Benny, so we could test and experiment with whether or not Dean would cheat on me with anyone and whether or not there would be a chance in this marriage!"

"Believe it or not buttercup, I did exactly those things and you'll be happy to know the whole time I was feeling him up and even though he was hard...he kept talking about how he needed to get back to you. He pushed me away even though he was enjoying it and he didn't let me kiss him on the lips. What does that tell you Castiel? You hired me to see if he was gay, to see if he would cheat on you, to see if there was at all a chance for you two to have a future together. I did that so I think I have a right to come and demand my money. I played your little game and I did your dirty work now give me my money." Dean felt his heart break completely and didn't even realize the tears pouring down his cheeks as he took a step back and started thinking over Benny's words.

 _Castiel had tested him. He didn't even give him a chance to show him he could make this marriage work. He hired someone else to make him jealous...Castiel had betrayed his trust._

Dean watched as his backstabbing husband and best friend sighed and nodded and taking a step back to head to the room.

"Let me just go get my w-" Castiel turned and came face to face with his husband and felt is blood run cold.

"Dean...look this isn't-"

"Save it Castiel... I heard everything... did you really have that little faith in me?" Dean didn't wait for an answer instead he met Benny's eyes and then Castiel's and opened his mouth to give them hell but instead found a sob escape from him. He felt fresh tears fall down his cheeks and shook his head before quickly turning around and running back into the room and slamming the door shut.

Castiel felt his heart shatter as he watched the hurt written all over Dean's face and felt himself mentally kick his own ass for causing Dean that much pain. He glanced back at Benny after Dean took off, "Our deal was that I would pay you as long as Dean doesn't find out... since he did...I owe you nothing now get out of my life Benny." Castiel watched as Benny shrugged and turned to go before he paused and looked back at Castiel.

"You know... I only did you this favor because we had a couple of classes together and you seemed like a cool dude and I hated seeing you hurt like that...even though I did this...Dean didn't deserve it and I really do hope the two of you can bounce back from this because...you two are great together. Good luck Castiel." Benny patted Castiel's shoulder lightly before waving and walking back towards his room. Cas took a deep breath and replayed the look of horror and betrayal on Dean's face. He quickly ran back to his room and tried to unlock the door.

Castiel frowned when the door unlocked but he couldn't open it. He tried again with still no such luck and sighed. He knocked and kept knocking for a good ten minutes until he finally remembered he had his phone. He bit his lip and quickly looked up his brothers number.

Dean listened to Castiel knocking as he continued to pack his things into his bag. He felt his tears run freely down his face as he tried to pack things up in a hurry. He reached for his phone to call Sam but he never got an answer so instead searched through the rest of his contacts before landing on one name.

Dean finished packing his things and looked out of the window and mentally cheered when he realized he could easily sneak out through the living room window and walk towards the front of the hotel to catch a cab. So that's exactly what he did as he listened to the dial tone and waited for the line to be answered.

Not a moment later he took a deep breath and smiled when he heard a voice, "Dean? That's a surprise, what can I do for you?"

"Hey...listen some things happened and I was... look I was wondering if I can stay with you for a bit?" Dean opened the window and easily jumped out before closing the window behind him.

"Yeah of course. I'll be more than happy to house you for a bit, want to explain what's going on?"

Dean bit his lip and sighed, "Not right now... I'll explain when I get there, listen if Sam calls or Gabriel, or hell even Castiel don't tell them I'm staying there with you...better yet if anyone calls you and asks about me, you haven't seen me."

"Yeah sure of course, whatever you need Dean. When should I expect you?" Dean looked at the time on his phone before answering again.

"Hopefully by tomorrow, I gotta make a few calls so I'll see you soon."

"Alright be safe Dean, give me a call when your flight lands."

"Will do, bye" Dean hung up and quickly made his way to the front of the hotel while he called the airport.

"Calgary International Airport, this is Melinda speaking what can I do for you?"

"I need the first flight to San Francisco international airport" Dean quickly hopped into the nearest cab and let him know where he needed to go. He paid for his plane ticket over the phone and sat back for the ride after shutting off his cell phone.

Sam and Gabriel ran up to a disheveled looking Castiel who sat against the wall on by the door. Sam gave Gabriel a worried look and knelt in front of Castiel who looked up at his brother in law with sad hurt eyes.

"He's not answering my phone calls, text messages, or the door... he won't talk to me Sam...I fucked up big time..." Sam's heart broke at the sight of the man he grew up with and quickly pulled him into a tight hug. Gabriel watched the two as he kept trying to get a hold of Dean.

"shhh it's gonna be okay Cas...we'll figure this out like a family...the right way... maybe we should just give him some space. Come on, let's try to get you inside so you can get dressed." Castiel nodded and let Sam help him up before handing over his key and watched as Sam opened the door a bit with only a small amount of struggle. The brothers both watched as Sam maneuvered his body enough to be able to push the couch out of the way and open the door fully.

Castiel smiled and quickly pushed past Sam in order to run up the stairs, all the while calling for his husband. After Sam and Gabriel worked together to move the couch back in its spot without scuffing up the floors they walked upstairs to see Castiel crying in the middle of the bed.

"Cas, what is it?" Sam walked around the bed to get to the other side of Castiel that wasn't occupied by Gabriel and sat next to him. Castiel looked at his brother and sniffed loudly before pointing towards the closet.

"He's gone...he took all his things and left... everything that was his is gone." Sam looked at Gabriel over Castiel's head and frowned.

"That can't be right..." Castiel sniffled and wiped his eyes before reaching past Gabriel and grabbing a piece of paper and handing it to him. Gabriel looked down at the paper and saw it was a note.

"Go ahead Gabe...read it out loud." Castiel leaned his weight against Sam who wrapped his arms around him in comfort before nodding to Gabriel who smiled at the two and took a deep breath before reading.

 _"So if you're reading this then you got Sam's help to open the door and if that's the case then that means Sam and Gabriel both know what's going on. I thought things were going so well Castiel... you opened my eyes to how much I love you and Gods be damned even after what I heard and even after you hurt and betrayed me... I still love you... By now you've realized all of my things are gone and I'm not there. I packed everything and went out the living room window and walked to the front of the hotel to catch a cab and the earliest flight away from here. I love you Castiel... and this pain that I'm feeling I'm not sure what to do about it... You guys go ahead and have fun finishing up the rest of your vacation/ honeymoon... even if you rush home I won't be there...I'm gonna be staying at a friends for a few days to sort through my mind and feelings... I need time to figure out what I want to do... I think you need time as well Castiel to figure out what's going on between us because this crap you pulled with Benny... it's not something I want to go through again... You need to figure out whether or not you can trust me... anyways, I better get going if I want to be out of here before my giant brother gets here... I'll call you guys when I can to let you know I'm safe... I just need some time to think and until then... remember I do love you Castiel... and you're still my husband but you do owe me an explanation...and an apology before we fix anything... Love, Dean Novak-Winchester"_ Gabriel looked up and bit his lip as he met his husbands eyes.

"There's not much we can do... it's pretty cut and dry... he went to stay with a friend and won't be in touch until he's ready... but he still sees you as his husband Cassie... you need to think this through because this man... you hurt him big time bro and you need time to figure out a way to fix it... we'll help you through this because we're responsible for it also...we should have told him. Come on, pack your bags I'm pretty sure you're gonna wanna be home when Dean get's there." Sam smiled at his husbands words and nodded as Castiel watched them confusedly.

"I don't get it...he's gonna be gone by the time we get there..." Castiel nonetheless moved towards his closet to start packing.

"Nah I have a friend who lives here, pretty damn rich too. Has his own jet and everything I'll give him a call he owes me a favor anyways." Castiel looked over to his brother and launched into his arms as fresh tears fell down his cheeks.

"Thank you Gabriel... it means a lot." Gabriel chuckled softly and ruffled his brothers hair before detaching him.

"Sams lets go pack, we'll meet you in the lobby Cas" Sam nodded and gave Castiel a half hug before following his husband back downstairs. Castiel read and re-read the note over and over again as he started planning a way to apologize to his husband.

"I love you too Dean... I only wish I could say it to you right now..."


End file.
